Quand les Avengers ont des enfants
by LovelyDouchebagUniverse
Summary: "[...]...Parfois Jarvis avait l'impression d'être une femme au foyer au bord de la dépression, entre un fils vivant comme enfermé dans une bulle de vinyle, et un mari qui s'attelle tant et si bien au bonheur de leur fils qu'il finit par en négliger toute la famille..." Quand les Avengers ont des enfants... /!\ Présence de Yaoi, de Yuri, et de connerie profonde...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens !

Vous allez lire du grand n'importe quoi, mais rassurez-vous tout est normal :D

Vous allez sûrement vous demandez comment on est arrivé là ? (Chat Noir: C'est ma faute. J'en assure la totale responsabilité) (Serpent d'argent: Et moi, je l'ai suivi...) Ben à la base c'est parti d'un gros délire complétement con... Ça donnerait quoi si les Avengers avaient des enfants ?

Ben, typiquement, si on suit notre imagination, ça donnerait un truc dans ce genre là...

Attention /!\ Yaoi, Yuri.

Rating: T pour le moment ( pas pour longtemps )

Disclaimer: Les Avengers, le SHIELD, ses agents et compagnie ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas encore, mais on y travaille. En revanche, Asgard, Midgard, Chris, Jude, Jeremy et Nina sont complêtement à nous. (( rire sadique ))

Nous nous excusons par avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, notre beta-lectrice n'est pas très sérieuse / SBAFF / malgré de nombreuses relectures, nous ne sommes pas l'abris de ce fléau que sont les fautes d'orthographes o_o

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ ( et pour chaque commentaire, un cookie gratuit vous est offert ;D )

OoOoO

 **Chapitre 1**

" _ **Bliat**_.

-Élégant.

-Oh la ferme toi... Comme si tu avais eu envie de venir.

-Bah... Pas comme si on avait eut le choix en même temps. Quand même Papa commence à faire style qu'il a de l'autorité, ça pue la merde... "

Un regard consterné de son père lui indiqua qu'il était temps de se taire. Clint avait beau essayer de s'imposer en temps que parent, il devait bien admettre que Natasha était bien plus convaincante que lui dans ce rôle.

Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de se montrer -parfois- autoritaire... Mais ses gosses étaient toujours là pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas lui le "bonhomme" de la maison.

Un soupir lui échappa. Puis un autre. Natasha lui envoya un regard intrigué, quelque peu déconcertée par l'air dépité de l'homme avec qui elle vivait. _Enfin... C'était un bien grand mot pour leur cohabitation amoureuse..._

"Tu n'as pas l'air emballé à l'idée de les revoir, dis donc...

-Je sais pas... J'ai peur que ça se transforme en un genre de ... Réunion au sommet.

-Clair que ça fout un coup de vieux... "

Les deux adolescents échangèrent des regards amusés, engoncés chacun dans leur siège duquel ils observaient leurs parents ressasser leur passé avec au visage l'expression d'une vache que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Quelque part, les voir si prompts à s'entendre pour une fois les avait pousser à coopérer. Non pas qu'ils mourraient d'envie de découvrir les joies de l'apprentissage au SHIELD.

Ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance que l'on peut qualifier de "normale". En effet, contrairement à d'autres, leurs parents ne venaient pas présenter leur travail à la classe encore babillante où ils avaient été inscrits. Ils n'étaient pas non plus toujours présents à leurs anniversaires, ou aux fêtes de fins d'années. Et ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de sortir avec eux au Parc d'attraction ou même juste au fast food du coin de la rue. Pendant que les parents d'autres rentraient du travail et glissaient les pieds sous la tables, eux faisaient les gros titres...

 _"Hawkeye et Black Widow mettent à jour un nouveau complot terroriste !"_

 _" Les Avengers viennent à bout d'une nouvelle crise d'ampleur planétaire !"_

Jérémy et Nina n'avaient connu que ça, toute leur courte vie durant. Pourtant, et contrairement à ce que les têtes bien pensantes pouvaient s'imaginer, ils ne se sentaient jamais seuls ou délaissés.

Aux yeux du garçon, rien ne valait les heures passées avec son père en forêt, à tirer à l'arc sur des cibles imaginaires ou à fabriquer des pièges pour attraper le repas du soir. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où il lui avait laissé utiliser son arc pour la première fois... Ces moments de complicité étaient rares, certes, mais aux yeux du jeune homme rien ne les égalaient.

Pour sa sœur, on ne pourrait jamais remplacer les cours donnés par sa mère de russe, de gym et de toutes ces choses qui faisaient aujourd'hui d'elle une petite espionne en herbe. Les conversations qu'elles pouvaient avoir dans la même pièce que les hommes de la famille sans pourtant être comprises renforçaient chaque jour un peu plus le lien qui les unissait.

Et le temps qu'ils passaient seuls à attendre sous leurs couettes en priant pour que le SHIELD n'ait pas envoyé leur papa et leur maman à la mort ne serait jamais plus fort que tous les instants où ils se blottissaient contre eux, faisant vainement mine de croire qu'ils étaient une famille normale. Dans ces moments de solitude, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, et quand ils ne se battaient pas juste pour faire passer le temps, ils réchauffaient leurs petits cœurs d'enfants en se racontant leurs souvenirs de la semaine passée, assis près du feu avec papa qui les laissaient gagner à Mortal Combat, juste pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été absents pour la fête de fin d'année de l'école, en étant couvés par le regard attendri de maman qui aiguisait soigneusement ses couteaux...

L'un comme l'autre avaient parfaitement conscience que leur relation avec leurs parents était très singulière, et que dans la plupart des familles, on ne se moque pas impunément de l'absence d'autorité de son père. Eux le faisaient, et, bien que l'on puisse penser que cela pourrait être le signe d'une famille brisée, ils savaient que cela soulignait plutôt le lien qui les unissait tous les quatre...

Quand Clint décida enfin de quitter son siège après bien des soupirs et des protestations inutiles, les terribles jumeaux en firent autant, suivis de Natasha qui observaient d'un œil désapprobateur la base du SHIELD qui s'élevait devant eux et les écrasait de toute sa hauteur. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité voir ses enfants se transformer en mini-guerriers à la Solde de Nick Fury... Pourtant, si elle restait totalement objective, elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

Un dernier regard entendu échangé avec son homme, et ils entrèrent dans la tour, passèrent devant des agents de sécurité, à la suite de leurs enfants. Ils ne savaient alors pas dans quelle mouise ils se fourraient.

OoOoO

Un frisson secoua doucement le dos de Loki qui se redressa doucement en recomptant ses bagages, distraitement.

"Tu sais qu'on aura tout ce qu'il faut à la Tour Stark, l'interrompit une voix dans le fil de ses pensées. Tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener toute ta chambre...

-On ne sait jamais, argumenta-t-il en évitant subtilement un baiser amoureux de son frère qui menaçait de s'écraser baveusement sur sa joue, les humains sont tellement arriérés que je m'inquiète toujours de savoir si je vais réussir à dormir cette nuit...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien...

-Si le lit n'est pas assez confortable à mon goût tu feras ceinture jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait..."

Il vit Thor se décomposer en entrevoyant déjà la dizaine de jours d'abstinence sexuelle qui se profilait à l'horizon, et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il lui offrait le baiser de l'homme satisfait de sa menace et qui s'amuse à torturer son amant suffisamment souvent pour que celui-ci le prenne au sérieux.

Il reporta son attention sur les bagages au sol, éparpillées sur le Bifrost. Il n'y avait pas que ses valises en réalité. Il s'était chargé aussi de faire celles de ses deux princesses. Si elles devaient passé le reste de leur vie à défendre une bande d'humains insignifiants qui ne sauraient jamais leur témoigner le respect qui leur était dû, alors autant qu'elles le fassent dans le plus grand confort... Et si il savait que celle des deux qui portait son sang avait déjà prévu ses longues soirées d'ennui en livres et en réserve de feuilles pour y déployer son art, il imaginait aisément que son aînée, plus proche psychologiquement de son compagnon, s'étaient uniquement réjouis de quitter Asgard quelques temps, sans y voir les inconvénients...

 _Et Odin lui-même savait qu'il y en avait, des inconvénients..._

Il revérifia pour la quinzième fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et faisant apparaître un maelstrom, il expédia les valises à l'étage que leurs avait assigné Tony Stark. Et tant pis si il sursautait suite à l'agression brutale d'un bagage qui se serait malencontreusement trompé d'étage...

Et alors que Thor, consciencieux, réglait les derniers problèmes dûs à son déplacement à Midgard avec Heimdall, lui regagna la pièce à vivre où ses deux filles faisaient un duel de regards particulièrement intense, que Loki jugea presque indécent pour des jeunes filles sensées être sœurs... Certes elles ne l'étaient qu'à moitié, mais ils les avaient élevées ensembles depuis toujours..

Un soupir lui échappa; il préférait les voir folles l'une de l'autre que sur le point de s'entretuer à tout moment. C'était moins salissant.

Il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux blonds comme les blés de son aînée qui redressa la tête vers lui en soufflant sur la frange qui mangeait ses yeux bleus pour mieux le voir alors que sa deuxième fille, brune comme le charbon et bien plus frêle que sa sœur se rapprochait d'eux depuis le deuxième sofa. _Son portrait craché._

"Nous allons partir, Père ? Demanda Asgard, dont il emmêlait toujours la chevelure du bout des doigts.

-Oui, dès maintenant... Thor a déjà demandé à Heimdall d'ouvrir le Bifrost. On attend que plus que vous, mes Princesses."

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent de leur siège pour suivre Loki qui essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise face à la situation.

La plupart des gens qui ne prenaient pas le temps de le connaître avaient tendance à penser que Loki était un père absent, désintéressé de ses filles, ou même l'archétype de la parfaite marâtre avec Asgard, l'aînée des deux filles qui n'était pas sa progéniture. La vérité était tout autre: il aimait autant Asgard que Midgard, sa propre fille, et s'efforçait d'être le meilleur père possible. Lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un géniteur réellement intéressé par sa personne, et même son père d'adoption laissait à désirer... Alors il s'était forcé depuis l'enfance des deux filles à être tout ce que l'on avait pas été pour lui, aussi bien pour la chair de sa chair que pour celle dont il avait accepté de s'occuper alors même qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui, si ce n'est d'être la fille de Thor avec sa précédente épouse.

Et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Depuis qu'il avait prit le choix d'être ce père aimant tout en restant ferme, il était bien plus heureux, et il savait que ses filles l'aimaient malgré les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Et quelque part, rien ne le comblait plus.

Thor les interpella tous les trois alors qu'ils pénétraient sur le Bifrost, près à partir.

Asgard, l'aînée, observait ses pieds qui se posaient sur la route arc-en-ciel avec appréhension. Ses parents se disaient qu'elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter son monde, et si elle n'avait jamais osé les contredire, elle était en réalité particulièrement angoissée en s'imaginant loin de ses petites habitudes. Leurs pères leur avaient déjà raconté à plusieurs reprises leurs aventures sur Terre, et toutes les petites choses qui faisaient de la planète qui portait le nom de sa sœur un endroit unique, très différent d'Asgard.

Ici elle était une princesse, une guerrière que tous respectaient. Elle avait ses amis, ses repères, la grande chambre qu'elle partageait avec Midgard et tous ses souvenirs étaient là, derrière elle. Elle avait peur d'être rejetée une fois de l'autre côté, et seule sa moitié en avait conscience. On ne leur avait pas laissé le choix... Bien sûr Loki s'était opposé au choix de Thor qui pensait que l'expérience serait bénéfique pour elles.. Mais après plusieurs heures de disputes, les deux jeunes filles avaient fini par supplier leur père de les laisser aller sur Terre. Elles détestaient toutes les deux que Loki et Thor se disputent.

Asgard n'avait pas oublier que sa mère était partie du jour au lendemain car son père s'était lassé de toute la haine qu'elle portait à Midgard, qui était la fille d'un homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout... Thor avait décidé de ne rien lui cacher... Comment ses sentiments avaient finis par changer avec le temps, et pourquoi désormais elle devrait oublier Jane Foster et apprendre à connaître Loki. Au début, comme tous les enfants, elle se souvenait avoir rejeté l'idée que son oncle prenne la place de sa mère... Mais à force de temps et de persévérance de la part du brun, elle s'était habituée à lui, et à sa vie avec deux pères et une sœur qui était toute sa vie...

Oui, Asgard était heureuse chez elle. Voir sa vie et son destin changer la troublait, mais on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et c'est à contrecœur que, prenant la main de sa moitié, elle suivit ses pères dans le Bifrost, jusqu'à la Terre.

OoOoO

"Il est bientôt l'heure, _Monsieur_. Il est temps de vous lever, Monsieur Votre Père vous attends, près à partir pour la base du SHIELD..."

Seul un grognement accablé répondit à la pauvre IA qui, s'il avait été programmé pour cela, se serait permit de soupirer bruyamment. Il se doutait que Jude aurait préféré que son père prenne le temps de venir lui-même réveiller son fils. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir supplier Sir Stark de prendre une minute pour rejoindre sa progéniture à l'étage mais chez les Stark, c'est bien connu, on est buté.

Parfois Jarvis avait l'impression d'être une femme au foyer au bord de la dépression, entre un fils vivant comme enfermé dans une bulle de vinyle, et un mari qui s'attelle tant et si bien au bonheur de leur fils qu'il finit par en négliger toute la famille.

l'IA activa le mécanisme du lit du jeune homme qui le fit se redresser sur lui-même, le précipitant au sol avec beaucoup de grâce. Il ne broncha même pas.

D'une voix plus tendre, presque maternel, Jarvis reprit.

"Jude, ton père attend... "

Le nommé leva un regard chocolat vers le plafond en se forçant à se lever. Au hasard il piocha des vêtements dans son armoire avant de quitter sa chambre. Il se laissa choir dans l'ascenseur en s'habillant et en le quittant, jeta son linge sale de la veille qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer en se couchant dans une trappe qu'il avait placé ici par habitude.

Il était un peu comme son père; il adorait bricoler quand il en avait le temps, et depuis plus d'un an, du temps, il n'avait que ça. Il n'allait plus en cours, ayant obtenu son certificat d'étude à l'âge de onze ans. Il était alors trop jeune pour intégrer la moindre université, alors depuis, il comatait constamment, au grand damne de son père et de l'Intelligence Artificielle, qui le regardaient chaque jour dépérir un peu plus...

Jude rejoignit son père dans un état végétatif, ce dernier l'attendant devant la porte la plus discrète de la tour Stark.

"Tu es prêt ? On va éviter la masse de charognards devant la porte d'entrée... en utilisant la "porte de derrière"...

-Avec de gros guillemets, marmonna la petite crevette.

-... C'est pas comme si c'était illégal, assura le génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire.

\- En fait si, totalement, Papa, poursuivit Jude en s'enfonçant dans le sous-sol de la tour à la suite de l'homme."

Un soupir consterné de son père lui répondit et il se contenta de placer correctement ses lunettes d'aviation -qui jusqu'alors s'agrippaient à ses cheveux châtains roux emmêlés- devant ses yeux tout en enfourchant la moto sombre ornée de bandes rouges fluorescentes. Son père, dissimulant à nouveau le tunnel secret aux yeux de tous, le rejoignit et pris place devant lui, avant de démarrer.

N'importe quel autre gamin aurait trouvé ça super cool: un tunnel secret sous sa maison qui permet d'accéder par le biais d'une moto futuriste juste inimitable au plus grand réseau d'agents secrets du monde... Pour Jude, ce n'était qu'une fantaisie de plus qui avait éloigné durant plusieurs mois son père de lui...

Mais il ne se plaignait pas... Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait... Il était riche, intelligent, gâté de toute part...

Non, vraiment... Il ne lui manquait rien, pour être heureux...

OoOoO

"Personne ne m'aime..."

C'était un chuchotement qui avait plané dans la chambre encore plongé dans le noir... Il était environ 3 heure du matin, mais il était déjà réveillé... Une bulle d'excitation faisait vibrer ses organes et l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, le regard lié au plafond couvert d'étoiles de plastique.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se préparer, il n'avait pas refermer les yeux, la tête embrumée de pensées sombres, qui contrastait avec les couleurs vives qui ornaient les murs de sa chambre. En effet, autour de lui, un bleu patriotique était de mise, en plus d'un drapeau américain, tendu contre un mur. Le reste avait tout d'une chambre d'adolescent parfaitement normale... Ses cours négligés dans un coin de son bureau, n'ayant pas encore trop d'importance malgré son entrée dans les grandes classes.

Il était normal. Affreusement normal.

Il rejoignit son père au rez-de-chaussée, près à partir. Aujourd'hui, il allait l'honorer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes désolée pour le bug de la première publication ( quoiqu'avec du recul ça nous a fait pas mal rire xD voilà, techniquement il n'y a plus de soucis maintenant !

On remercie Melian-chan de nous avoir prévenu ( cookies pour toi !) ainsi que pour sa gentille review qui nous a fait très plaisir !

Nous remercions aussi tout les lecteurs fantômes pour leur soutien, leur follow, leur placement favori, ça fait extrèmement plaisir ! vous êtes les meilleurs !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Natasha n'était pas rassurée. Voir ses enfants devenir des petits guerriers capables de se défendre, pourquoi pas... Mais les laisser être embarqués elle ne savait où le temps d'une mission, elle le tolérait nettement moins...

Et Clint qui ne réagissait pas ! Elle lui aurait donné des gifles, si elle ne l'avait pas aimé...

Elle n'en fit rien.

A l'instant où elle allait protester contre les gorilles du SHIELD qui embarquaient ses enfants au loin, elle vit une masse informe heurter violemment le sol, de laquelle semblait émaner des volutes arc-en-ciel dont on percevait la magie sans trop s'en approcher. Avant qu'elle ait comprit ce dont il s'agissait, il n'en restait rien, si ce n'est, en son lieu et sa forme, Thor qui se tenait là, fier comme un paon, et dont le visage n'avait semble-t-il pas souffert du temps. Il était toujours aussi séduisant qu'il l'avait été la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu...

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui eut raison de son calme. Derrière Thor se tenait Loki - jusque là, rien de choquant, déjà à l'époque où ils étaient ennemis, elle avait eu des doutes ( énormes, les doutes ) qui n'avait fait que se confirmer lorsque quelques années après, Thor était venu en personne leur annoncer ses fiançailles avec son demi-frère. La seule chose qui avait sembler gêner le blond était leur lien de parenté... Le fait qu'il ait tenté d'asservir l'humanité avait apparemment fait un joli black out dans son cerveau, mais on lui pardonnait, parce qu'il était Thor, et qu'après tout, s'il était un peu idiot, ce n'était pas tout à fait sa faute...- et, autour de celui-ci, deux filles. Une grande blonde et une petite brune.

Natasha croyait rêver: ces deux filles ressemblaient traits pour traits à leur parent respectifs... Ses jumeaux n'avaient récupéré d'elle que ses cheveux roux bouclés, et eux avaient réussi à pondre des petits clones d'eux-mêmes au féminin...

Elle vit Clint se forcer ( à ne pas arracher les yeux du brun par la force de la penser...) à faire le premier pas vers leur camarade d'autrefois, qui le salua à son tour avec un enthousiasme que les années ne lui avaient pas volé.

"Hawkeye !

-Appelle moi Clint.

-... Ami Clint !

-Juste Clint...

-... Ami juste Clint ?

-... Finalement Hawkeye c'était pas si mal."

Clint crut voir derrière Thor son frère-amant-ennemi ( rayez la mention inutile ...) lever les yeux au ciel en implorant il ne savait qui, puis reposer ses yeux sur ses filles, engoncés pour l'une dans une longue robe qui traînait plusieurs dizaines de centimètres derrière elle, et pour l'autre dans une armure de combat qui semblait déjà avoir bien servie. Il semblait réfléchir.

"Tu ne seras pas à l'aise, expliqua alors Loki à son mini-double. Tu devrais changer de tenue.

-... Et si j'ai pas envie.

-Libre à toi alors de te vautrer publiquement lorsqu'il te faudra t'enfuir.

-... ... ... Je vais mettre des vêtements plus adéquat."

Alors Clint vit une épaisse fumée noire entourer mini-Loki l'espace d'une seconde, puis disparaître aussitôt, laissant apparaître la jeune fille dans un ensemble moulant noir de la tête aux pieds. Thor fit une moue contrite.

"Tu ne veux pas...

-Non.

-... Mettre un peu de couleur..?"

Loki haussa les épaules. Lui aussi adorait le noir, il n'allait pas le reprocher à sa princesse. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il voyait Asgard s'éloigner sans même lui dire au revoir, et Midgard la suivre silencieusement hors de la pièce, sur les ordres des agents qui les interpellaient.

"Hé mais ! revenez, s'agaça-t-il aussitôt."

Son frère le prit contre lui et lui assura d'un ton protecteur:

"Ne t'en fais pas, elles sont grandes et tout ira bien...

-Mais j'en ai rien à cirer de ça ! Elles pourraient au moins me dire "au revoir" non ?!"

Thor haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, tiens.

Entendant leur père rager tout seul dans leurs dos, Asgard et Midgard firent volte face et se précipitèrent sur lui, l'enlaçant de leurs quatre bras tout en riant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mamaaaan, on reviendra..."

Et elles repartirent avant que Loki ne décide subitement de les transformer en... Elles ne voulaient pas savoir quoi.

Un regard vers Thor obligea ce dernier à se moquer de lui plus discrètement sous peine de réellement devoir faire ceinture, et, tel une diva en crise, "maman" fit passer sa cape par dessus son épaule et tourna les talons.

Clint avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité en attendant que Loki quitte la pièce pour rire bruyamment, ce qu'il lui valut un " Silence, Robin des Bois" venant de la pièce voisine.

Près de lui, Natasha était plus touchée qu'autre chose, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle était surprise que Loki ait une relation si... Privilégiée ? Avec ses filles. Elle ne l'aurait jamais pris pour un papa poule si on le lui avait dit, et même en l'ayant vu, elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

Traînant derrière elle les deux hommes toujours hilares par les oreilles, elle rejoignit Loki là où Nick Fury les attendait.

OoOoO

"Tiens les gars, ça fait longtemps que je vous... Ouah ! faites gaffe, y a Loki avec vous !

-Ha. Ha. Ha, répondit le concerné d'un air condescendant. Il avait une violente envie de gifler le Captain jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe, mais il se retint au mieux. Ce n'était pas évident d'être gentil..."

Le petit groupe retrouva Steve avec "plaisir" ( comme dirait Jude, " très gros, les guillemets".) et n'oublia pas de saluer Nick qui fit mine d'être heureux de les voir, mais cela ne trompa personne.

Presque aussitôt, Loki sursauta en entendant un air musical -si on peut appeler ça "musique"- qui envahit la base du SHIELD. Instinctivement , le Dieu se blottit contre son frère, comme pour dire "le premier qui me tape se prend un coup de Mjollnir". Pour les ignares qui n'auraient pas comprit, actuellement, on entendait bien dans la base du SHIELD du AC/DC ( thème musical de la douce rencontre du piètre Dieu et du Milliardaire )...

Comme si tout était normal et qu'il le faisait tous les jours ( ce qui n'était pas complètement faux à bien y réfléchir ), Iron Man se posa sur la table, au milieu de tout ses anciens compagnons d'armes moins Bruce plus Loki.

Il fit d'ailleurs un signe presque amical à ce dernier:

"Tiens, le Néo-gothique, ça faisait un bail !"

Le Dieu, bien que passablement agacé, préféra ne pas relever la provocation. Certes il devait adopter un comportement qui ne laisserait aucun doute quant à ses intentions envers les Avengers, mais rien ne l'obligeait à se montrer agréable avec eux - _Ni avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs_ \- et puisqu'il avait le droit d'ignorer l'homme de fer, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Quelque peu dépité que Loki n'ait pas céder à sa provocation, Tony Stark ( le seul, l'unique, l'irrécupérable ) se défit de son armure et descendit de la table. Aussitôt, le Dieu Nordique ( le blond ) s'approcha de lui à bras ouverts et lui offrit un sourire éclatant à faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs exposants Colgate.

"Ami Stark !"

Le nommé réprima un sourire nostalgique qu'il transforma en rire amical.

"Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Tony, Boucle d'or..."

Il crut voir derrière son interlocuteur le brun lever les yeux vers le plafond et implorer Frigga de le sortir de là.

"Ami Tony Boucle d'or ? répliqua Thor, sans se démonter.

-Non, simplement Tony...

-Ami simplement Tony ?

-... Non, Juste Tony...

-Ami juste Tony !"

Le génie vit alors Loki se pincer l'arête du nez.

"A ce rythme on en a pour la nuit ! Thor, ne l'appelle plus ton "ami" appelle-le "Tony"!"

Le grand blond fit alors une moue déconcerté et se tourna vers l'homme de fer qui pendant une seconde recompta l'âge en asgardien que devait avoir son compagnon désormais.

"Alors nous ne sommes plus amis ?"

Loki partit s'appuyer à un mur tout en faisant un geste du poignet qui semblait signifier "Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais juste me pendre !" . Tony laissa échapper un long sourire attendri. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il avait eut depuis très longtemps et même si elle n'était pas outrageusement enrichissante, c'était agréable de penser à autre chose que ...

"Bien sûr que si, nous sommes toujours amis, Thor, éluda-t-il en faisant apparaître via son Starkphone des plans complexes que tous dans la pièce observèrent du coin de l'œil, ne sachant exactement ce dont il s'agissait, mais personne n'osant poser la question."

Thor se contenta de lui adresser un sourire satisfait en retournant s'installer aux côtés de Loki.

Alors un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, le véritable but de leurs retrouvailles pouvant donc être dévoilé.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Des agents emmenèrent les jumeaux dans un salle qui, à l'heure actuelle, était vide. Celle-ci ressemblait à une salle de classe, il y avait un tableau face à des tables. D'un simple regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la pièce et s'assirent sur l'une des tables. Pourquoi utiliser les chaises, lorsqu'il y a des tables.

« Tu crois qu'on va faire quoi, ici ?, demanda Nina.

\- Nous entraîner pour qu'on soit encore meilleur qu'on ne l'est déjà ?

\- Papa n'avait pas l'air très convaincu... »

Jeremy haussa les épaules en réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi leurs parents n'étaient pas emballés à l'idée de les confier au SHIELD. Ses réflexions furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte.

Deux filles entrèrent dans la salle en regardant autour d'elles, intriguées. La première, grande, blonde et portant une armure, alors que la deuxième était moins grande et brune. Le regard des jumeaux se porta sur la seconde fille mais pour différente raison. Jeremy la trouvait magnifique alors que le regard de Nina se posa plus sur la combinaison moulante de la jeune fille. Ça devait être super pratique et flexible.

La jeune rousse s'occupa des présentation puisque son frère était trop absorbé dans la contemplation de l'une des nouvelles arrivantes. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

« Je suis Nina Barton et le crétin qui oublie de se présenter, c'est mon frère jumeau, Jeremy.

\- Je suis Asgard Odinson.

\- Midgard Odinson, sa sœur.»

Les sœurs Odinson s'assirent sur des chaises près de la porte. On aurait dit qu'elles attendaient l'autorisation de sortir d'ici pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

La conversation entre eux se termina ici. Les sœurs ne semblaient pas avoir envie de parler tout comme Nina mais Jeremy aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais le silence l'en empêcha. Pas besoin de demander qui était les parents des sœurs, cela ne pouvait être que Thor et Loki.

Le silence demeura jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle-ci pour voir un jeune homme blond entrer. Par déduction, les enfants devinèrent qu'il s'agissait du fils de Captain America.

Le jeune blond souriait à pleine dent et de toute la pièce, c'était le seul qui semblait heureux d'être ici. Il se présenta à toute la salle.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis Chris Rogers, le fils de Captain America.»

Les Asgardiennes levèrent les yeux au ciel et Asgard s'appuya contre le mur dans une posture désinvolte. Midgard était tournée vers elle, dos à la salle. Jeremy et Nina relevèrent a peine la tête pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Tout le monde se présenta rapidement.

« Asgard Odinson.

\- Midgard Odinson.

\- Nina Barton.

\- Jeremy Barton.»

L'absence de réaction positive de la part de ses nouveaux camarades n'entacha pas le moral du jeune Captain et il s'assit avec enthousiasme sur une chaise au premier rang, devant le tableau.

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche et entamer la conversation avec ses nouveaux amis – oui, il est très optimiste - mais une musique assourdissante empli la base empêchant ses paroles d'être entendue. Nina et Jeremy identifièrent la musique comme étant du AC/DC. Cela ne pouvait venir que de Iron Man, il venait sans doute d'arriver.

Cela fut confirmé par l'arrivé de son fils dans la pièce. Celui-ci ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes déjà présentes dans la salle et alla s'installer à une table éloignée et s'avachie sur la chaise. Il posa sa tête sur la table et ne bougea plus.

OoOoO

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Salut Petits Chats !

Nous voici pour un troisième chapitre :D

On voudrait d'abord remercier Melian-Chan et Gellyan pour leurs reviews. Cela fait vraiment plaisir ! Et Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui suivent notre histoire.

Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi nos Mini-Avengers ont tous été convoqué :)

Bonne Lecture !

OoOoO

Un agent entra à la suite du jeune Stark et cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était pas vraiment grand ni imposant avec son costume bien taillé. Il s'éclaircie la gorge.

" Bienvenue au SHIELD. Je suis Phil Coulson. Si je ne me trompe pas. Asgard et Midgard Odinson, filles de Thor et Loki. Jeremy et Nina Barton, jumeaux de _Black Widow_ et _Hawkeye_. Chris Rogers, fils de Captain America et Jude Stark, fils de Iron Man. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? "

Personne ne répondit ouvertement. Chris hocha négativement la tête, les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et les Asgardiennes et Jude n'eurent aucune réaction.

" Bien, ici nous vous apprendrons à utiliser vos dons. Vous aurez un enseignement spécialisé selon vos compétences personnelles mais nous vous apprendrons aussi le travail en équipe.

\- En quoi c'est important le travail d'équipe ?, demanda Midgard, pas ravie du tout de devoir faire équipe avec d'autre que sa sœur.

\- Il faut séparer les équipes de temps en temps et votre sœur ne sera peut être pas toujours là pour vous aider. Il va falloir apprendre à faire confiance à d'autres."

Midgard soupira, pour rien au monde elle ferait confiance aux mortels.

" Et pour commencer votre entraînement maintenant, nous avons décidé de vous confier une mission.

-Une mission ? Pourquoi ? "

Les réactions furent mitigées. Asgard et Nina gardèrent le silence pendant que Midgard manifestait son mécontentement avec ferveur. Chris et Jeremy avaient hâte de faire leurs preuves alors que Jude restait complètement amorphe. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire redresser la tête.

" Pour évaluer vos compétences sur le terrain. Vous serez en binôme et avant que vous me coupiez encore une fois mademoiselle Odinson, non, je ne vous laisses pas le choix de votre partenaire."

Midgard lança un regard noir à l'agent mais d'un regard, Asgard l'empêcha de le transformer en citrouille. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras. Cette perspective n'enchanta pas plus Nina, qui préférait faire cavalier seule.

" Et qu'est ce que l'on va devoir faire ? Demanda Chris, le seul vraiment heureux de participer à une mission.

\- Récupérer une clé USB, que possède l'un des Avengers.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ça, c'est à vous de le découvrir. Le SHIELD veut la récupérer mais nous ne savons qui la possède.

\- Alors, c'est à nous que vous le demandez ? Vous avez pas des larbins pour ça ?

\- Vous avez plus de chances de passer inaperçus."

Coulson afficha une photo d'une clé USB basique, de couleur noir, sur un des écrans de la salle.

" Cette clé contient des informations importantes et elle se trouve sûrement dans la tour Stark. Bon, les équipes. Il s'agit d'un travail de groupe, vous devez travailler avec votre binôme. Asgard avec Nina. Midgard avec Chris. Jeremy avec Jude. Une voiture va vous y déposer. Vous avez 24 heures devant vous. Bonne chance."

Coulson quitta la pièce, laissant les adolescents seuls. Plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre. Midgard ne voulait pas faire équipe avec un simple mortel. Asgard et Nina se lancèrent un regard pour se jauger. Chris regarda Midgard avec espoir, il avait déjà un plan pour trouver cette clé. Jeremy se demandait comment réussir à passer devant tous les Avengers sans se faire repérer et Jude ne fit pas le moindre mouvement montrant qu'il n'avait, ne serait-ce que, entendu ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Un agent entra à ce moment et leurs fit signe de le suivre. Chris fut le premier sur ses pieds et suivit l'agent avec sur ses talons, Jeremy, Asgard, Midgard et Nina, l'air passablement ennuyés et Jude fermait la marche en traînant des pieds. Mais il s'était quand même levé.

Trois voitures les attendaient, une pour chaque équipe. Asgard et Nina entrèrent dans la première et commencèrent à parler de la stratégie. Enfin parler... Elles ne s'entendaient sur la technique à adopter. Asgard voulait utiliser sa force pour trouver la clé alors que Nina préférait utiliser la discrétion et éviter de se faire repérer. Chacune campa sur ses positions et la fin du voyage se fit dans un silence pesant. Midgard et Chris montèrent dans la deuxième voiture et Chris embraya directement sur son plan sans laisser le temps à Midgard d'en placer une. Au comble de l'exaspération, celle-ci le transforma en citrouille pour qu'il se taise. Une plaie cet humain. Dans la troisième voiture régnait le silence. Jude avait la tête posée contre la vitre, le regard fixé sur l'extérieur sans vraiment rien voir. Jeremy essayait de le faire parler mais fit fasse à un mur.

 **OoOoO**

Tour STARK (PVD Avengers)

Après avoir déposé leurs enfants, les Avengers étaient retournés à la tour STARK, chacun par ces propres moyens. Ils avaient suivit les ordres de Coulson grâce aux caméras de surveillances. Enfin pas tous …

A peine rentré, Thor et Clint reprirent leur ancien passe-temps, les jeux vidéos. Clint avait allumé la WII et ils jouaient maintenant à Mario Kart. Loki et Natasha lancèrent un regard noir à leurs moitiés mais aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Tony demanda à Jarvis de montrer les vidéos de leurs enfants et Steve, Loki et lui s'installèrent pour les observer alors que Natasha préféra s'installer sur une table pour aiguiser ses couteaux mais tout en conservant un œil vigilant sur sa progéniture.

" En fait, elle est où cette clé ? finit pas demanda Clint désintéressé, sans lever les yeux de son jeu vidéo.

\- C'est Bruce qui l'a. Elle doit être dans son labo, déclara Tony.

\- C'est lequel Bruce ? Questionna Loki.

\- Je croix que tu le connais mieux sous le nom et la forme de Hulk, dit Steve."

Les Avengers virent nettement Loki pâlir, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité général dans le salon. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment oublié sa rencontre avec le monstre vert et le sol de la cuisine de Stark. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de sa fille mais évita de le montrer. Le docteur n'allait pas faire de mal à une jeune fille même si c'était celle de Loki. Il essaya de s'en convaincre pour éviter de se jeter sur elle et la protéger.

 **OoOoO**

Tour STARK (PVD mini-avengers)

Asgard et Nina furent les première arrivées à la tour. L'agent les accompagna dans le hall avant de les laisser pour rejoindre sa voiture. Les deux filles n'échangèrent pas un regard et se séparèrent d'un commun accord. Chacune chercherait de son coté et que la meilleur gagne, comme on dit.

Asgard allait utiliser sa force pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commença à monter les étages. Il fallait d'abord savoir quel Avenger avait cette clé. Cela pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Après réflexion, cela ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ils n'étaient pas sur Midgard avant aujourd'hui et ils ne savent sûrement pas ce qu'est une clé USB. Ça ne ressemblait pas au Captain America, ni au couple de tueur d'élite, ils étaient tous trop proche du SHIELD. Il ne restait que Iron Man ou Hulk. Dilemme, elle choisie le monstre vert. En fait, elle préférait que ce soit lui. Si c'était Stark qui la possédait, elle ne la trouverait jamais.

Elle voulu entrer dans les laboratoires mais une voix sortie de nulle part lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à entrer dans cette partie de la tour. Sans se démonter, Asgard frappa un grand coup sur la porte qui s'effondra sous le choc. Un grand sourire illumina son visage mais il ne resta pas longtemps, une alarme se mit à hurler et la jeune fille se boucha les oreilles pour se protéger. Elle ne vit pas la seringue arrivée et s'endormie sur le coup. En se réveillant, Asgard se retrouva dans une cellule de laquelle elle ne pouvait s'échapper, même en tapant dessus. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait vue juste, c'était bien le monstre vert qui avait la clé.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'était faite avoir et aurait peut-être du écouter Nina pour la discrétion.

Nina pour sa part fouillait les niveaux les uns après les autres sans rechercher quelque chose de particulier. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Cette clé pouvait être partout dans cette tour et c'était bien trop grand. Elle savait que tous les Avengers étaient regroupés dans le salon de l'appartement de Stark mais ça ne l'avançait en rien. Elle commença à fouiller l'un des étages quand elle trouva quelque chose d'étrange. Cette étage ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Il était vide et rempli de couloirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avança un peu à l'aveuglette et finit par tomber sur des cellules. Et Asgard était dans l'une d'elle. Cela brisa le masque d'impassibilité de la rousse qui rit en voyant cela.

L'Asgardienne releva la tête en entendant un rire et foudroya sa «partenaire» du regard.

"La grande Asgardienne s'est fait piéger. Comment tu es arrivée là ?

\- La ferme. Je me suis approché trop près de la clé et je me suis fait repérer."

Nina s'approcha de la cellule, très intéressée. Asgard savait où était cette clé et elle voulait le savoir.

"Mais je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? On est dans la même équipe..."

La réponse d'Asgard se perdit quand une seringue se planta dans le cou de Nina. Cette dernière se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard dans la même cellule qu'Asgard, qui était hilare. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Nina la coupa.

"Ne me dis pas que je l'ai bien mérité."

 **OoOoO**

Jude et Jeremy arrivèrent peu de temps après les filles mais elles avait déjà disparu lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la tour. Jeremy n'avait pas réussi à extirper le moindre mot à Jude, qui restait obstinément dans le mutisme, le regard vague. Jarvis salua l'héritier Stark et celui-ci sembla se réveiller un peu.

"Salut Jarvis. Tu peux garder pour toi notre présence pendant quelque temps ?

\- A vos ordre, monsieur.

\- Merci Jarvis.

\- Tu sais où se trouve la clé ? Demanda Jeremy à son partenaire."

Jude hocha négativement la tête et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs suivit par Jeremy. Ce dernier s'inquiéta pour le jeune homme, il avait l'air complètement passif et rien de ce qu'il disait ne changeait les choses.

"Tu penses que les autres sont déjà arrivé ? Questionna le jeune archer.

\- Mesdemoiselles Barton et Odinson sont déjà arrivées et recherchent activement un objet non-identifié, répondit Jarvis.

\- Où sont-elles ?

\- Mademoiselle Odinson se trouve à l'étage des laboratoires alors que mademoiselle Barton cherche au niveau 25."

Jude haussa les épaules et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour aller aux laboratoires. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les deux garçons remarquèrent en premier le trou à l'endroit où devait se trouver une porte. Asgard devait être passée par là mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y être encore. L'étage semblait vide. Jeremy fouilla mais il ne trouva ni Banner ni clé USB. Il allait demander où se trouvait les filles mais Jude le coupa et rentra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton. L'archer suivit le dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir remplit de cellules. Les deux jeunes garçons virent avec une certaine surprise Asgard et Nina enfermées dans l'une d'elle. Jeremy rit à gorge déployé et Jude s'autorisa un léger sourire. Les deux filles leurs lancèrent un regard noir.

"Comment est-ce arrivé ? Questionna Jeremy.

\- Asgard a déclenché l'alarme.

\- Nina était trop occupée à se moquer de moi pour remarquer que quelqu'un était derrière elle et l'a endormie."

Elles se foudroyèrent du regard avant de reporter son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants.

"Vous allez nous faire sortir ? Demanda rageusement Asgard.

\- Non, fut la seule réponse de Jude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles n'ont pas réussi la mission."

Jeremy haussa les épaules et se détourna de la cellule. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée de laisser sa sœur dans cet endroit. Les filles, elles, se levèrent d'un bond pour engueuler les deux garçons qui allaient les laisser pourrir ici. Mais leurs cris restèrent sans réponses.

Jeremy fixa son regard sur Jude qui semblait ailleurs. La mission ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Avec sa grâce naturelle, Jeremy voulu savoir pourquoi Jude se comportait ainsi mais la formulation aurait pu se faire autrement.

"Je ne comprend pas comment on peut être aussi mou quand on a tout ce qu'on veut."

Le jeune homme se braqua immédiatement et ouvrit la cellule des filles. Il poussa Jeremy dedans et la porte se referma. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir et se retrouva enfermé sous le regard moqueur mais aussi consterné de sa sœur.

" Ça ne te regarde pas, on est pas ami, déclara sèchement Jude.

\- Mais moi, j'aimerais qu'on le devienne, avoua Jeremy."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un temps en silence. Même les filles n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche devant cette scène. Jude fini par s'approcher de la cellule et entra le code d'ouverture de la porte. Jeremy se faufila à l'extérieur mais Asgard et Nina ne furent pas assez rapide et restèrent enfermées. Les deux garçons rejoignirent l'ascenseur en laissant les filles les insulter de tout les noms. Malgré eux, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Ils oublièrent la mission qu'on leur avait confiée.

Jude emmena Jeremy sur le toit pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent contre la porte et regardèrent pendant de longues minutes la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Jude finit par rompre le silence.

"Je n'aime pas parler de moi mais... Je suis malade, mon cœur est trop fragile... et mon père fait tout pour le réparer. Il passe des heures dans son atelier pour recréer un cœur artificiel qui me sauverait la vie mais c'est... c'est plus compliqué que créer une armure ou une intelligence artificielle. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par y arriver mais en attendant, je passe le plus clair de mon temps tout seul. Je l'aime mais j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec lui. Et ma... ma mère est partie et je ne la vois pas beaucoup. Elle est souvent absente et ne s'occupe pas de moi. Je n'ai aucun ami parce que je suis trop intelligent. J'ai déjà mon Bac mais je suis trop jeune pour aller à l'université... Je passe mes journées à construire des choses qui ne servent à rien..."

Jeremy écouta le récit de Jude sans jamais l'interrompre, il comprenait mieux son côté renfermé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire alors il se contenta d'écouter son ami raconter ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il ne devait pas se confier souvent.

OoOoO

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les petits Chats !

Tout d'abord nous tenons à remercier tous les lecteurs fantômes, les follower, ceux qui ont posté des reviews, on vous aime! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, pour une raison de logique dans l'enchaînement de l'histoire. Pour nous faire pardonner, le prochains chapitre sera un peu plus long. ^^

Certains s'en sont rendu compte, les jeunes Vengeurs sont un peu nuls en travail d'équipe et se conduisent un peu trop comme leurs parents. Je tiens à spécifier que tout ceci est totalement voulu. En effet, le but de cette histoire est aussi de montrer l'évolution des enfants comme équipe et en tant qu'individus. J'espère que vous aimerez les voir grandir et évoluer autant que nous avons aimer les faire changer en écrivant ^^

Voilà, ceci étant dit, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture~

OoOoO

Peu de temps après l'arrivé de Jude et Jeremy, le troisième voiture du SHIELD se gara devant l'entrée de la tour avec à son bord, Midgard et une citrouille. Avec un sourire, Midgard retransforma Chris en humain et ils sortirent de la voiture en silence. Mais arrivé dans le hall, Chris se tourna vers la jeune fille en fulminant.

«Pourquoi tu m'as transformé en citrouille ? Tu n'as pas le droit de transformer les gens comme ça et ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de deux dieux que tu peux faire n'importe quoi.»

Il foudroya Midgard du regard mais avant qu'il ne puisse encore ouvrir la bouche, il était redevenu une citrouille.

« Je fais ce que je veux, simple mortel, l'informa la jeune fille avec un sourire machiavélique. Et si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie dans la peau d'un légume, tu la fermes !»

Elle finit par consentir à le retransformer mais Chris ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une gamine. Il voulait réussir cette mission et rendre fier son père et Midgard ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Il se releva pour lui faire face mais tressaillit imperceptiblement devant son regard noir. Il se mit à crier.

«Je ne suis pas un simple mortel et je …»

Ce garçon tapait réellement sur le système de l'Asgardienne qui, d'un geste de la main, le retransforma en citrouille. Elle finit par croire qu'il aimait cela. Quelle audace de lui parler comme cela.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte du bruit qu'ils avaient fait en se disputant et des gardes de la tour les encerclèrent, elle et la citrouille. La jeune fille prépara un sort pour ce débarrasser d'eux mais une aiguille dans son cou l'en empêcha. Elle se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, dans une cellule en verre avec Asgard et l'humaine rousse qui devait être Nina. La citrouille était posée sur le lit.

Nina montra la citrouille du doigt.

« C'est Chris ? »

Midgard hocha la tête et les deux prisonnières éclatèrent de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour finir comme ça ?

\- Il se prend pour le chef et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Bien qu'il me plaise assez comme cela, je crains qu'il faille le retransformer en humain. »

Midgard grimaça mais Nina avait sûrement raison. Chris retrouva sa forme d'origine avec un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais le regard des Asgardiennes le fit taire. Il resta assis sur le lit sans dire un mot. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi la mission qu'on leur avait confié et en plus, ils s'étaient fait enfermer.

«Où sont Jude et Jeremy, demanda-t-il timidement.»

Asgard et Nina haussèrent les épaules en concert mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Elles avaient cessé de se disputer lorsque les garçons les avaient abandonnés dans la cellule.

Après cela plus personne ne prononça un mot. Ils avaient tous échoué dans la mission et étaient maintenant enfermé dans une cellule sauf Jude et Jeremy qui avaient disparu des écrans radar. Les minutes s'égrainaient est personne ne venait voir comment ils allaient. Est-ce que au moins une personne, autre que le SHIELD, savait qu'ils étaient ici ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tour STARK (PVD Avengers)

Les Avengers avaient suivit avec intérêt, pour certain, la progression de leurs enfants et ils devaient avouer que ce n'était pas fameux mais comment leur en vouloir. Si on ce souvenait bien, eux-même avaient eu du mal avant de former une équipe parfaitement coordonnée pour vaincre un ennemi commun, en l'occurrence Loki. En parlant de Loki, celui-ci ne put cacher sa fierté envers sa fille lorsqu'elle transforma le mini-cap' en citrouille. Cela en fit rire plus d'un sous le regard meurtrier de Rogers. Tous les enfants étaient maintenant dans une cellule à l'exception de Jude et Jeremy qui, d'après Jarvis, se trouvait sur le toit. Les Avengers se mirent d'accord pour les laisser un peut poireauter avant de venir les libérer.

Bruce suivit de Fury entrèrent dans la pièce à se moment là. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Bruce posa la clé sur l'une des tables avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Les yeux verts de Loki se posèrent sur l'agent qui suivait Fury, c'était Coulson.

«Je ne vous avais pas tué, vous ?, demanda Loki en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous m'avez raté.»

Loki lui lança un regard foudroyant et Coulson reporta son attention sur Fury.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que la mission est terminée et c'est un échec. Quatre des enfants sont dans une cellule et les deux autres ont complètement oublié la mission. C'est décevant. Coulson, allez les chercher, ordonna Fury.»

Les Avengers fusillèrent du regard le directeur du SHIELD et Coulson obéit rapidement. Il commença par aller chercher les deux garçon sur le toit puis descendit à l'étage des cellules. Tous ensemble, ils remontèrent dans un silence pesant. Aucun des enfants ne savait ce qui les attendaient.

Dans le salon, Clint éteint la console de jeux et vint s'asseoir sur la table, près de sa femme, sans un mot. Thor et Loki s'adossèrent au plan de travail alors que Tony, Steve et Fury restèrent debout au centre de la pièce. Le silence était tendu. L'ascenseur arriva dans son tintement habituel et les enfants comprirent tout de suite, en sentant l'atmosphère de la pièce, que ça allait barder pour eux. Ils s'assirent en silence dans les canapés, la tête baissé.

« Est ce que l'un de vous peut me dire pourquoi vous avez tous échoué ? Demanda Fury.»

Personne ne répondit. Même Midgard n'osa relever la tête.

« Je vais vous le dire. Nous vous avons confier une mission très simple. Récupérer une clé USB à l'un des Avengers en faisant équipe avec l'un de vos camarades mais vous étiez tellement occupé a vous chamailler que vous avez oublié toute prudence. Vous vous êtes tous fait avoir comme de vulgaire débutant et si la mission avait était réelle vous seriez tous mort à l'heure actuelle. Aucun de vous n'aurait survécu. Vous êtes incapable de faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre... Asgard, Midgard, ce n'est pas en rejetant les humains que vous arriverez à faire quoi que ce soit ici, vous êtes tous au même niveau. Je vais être dans l'obligation d'arrêter le projet vous concernant. Si vous ne vous faites pas confiance les uns les autres, comment le pourrions nous ? Vous continuerez à vous entraîner au SHIELD avec les autres recrues mais plus aucune mission pour vous. Vous me décevez énormément. »

Fury finit son laïus avant de tourner les talons et s'engouffrer dans une cage d'ascenseur suivit de Coulson. Les enfants étaient muets sur les canapés, leurs yeux fixés sur le tapis. Eux qui se croyaient tous invincible venaient de se faire remettre à leur place. Mais Fury avait raison sur une chose, ils avaient tous était incapable de s'entendre.

Les Avengers avaient des avis différents sur la réussite de leurs enfants. Le Captain était déçu que son fils est échoué alors que les autres étaient plutôt heureux. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient que leurs enfants deviennent les marionnettes du SHIELD.

L'atmosphère était tendue dans le salon mais Jarvis la détendit un peu en informant à l'assemblée que le livreur de Shawarma était arrivé. Les Avengers avaient commandé pour tout le monde peu de temps avant l'arrivé de Fury. Les livreurs posèrent les sacs sur la table de la salle à manger sur ordre de Tony. Oui, les livreurs car vu le nombre de personnes à nourrir, une personne normal n'avait pas assez de bras pour porter tous les sacs. En comptant tous le monde, ils étaient treize.

Le silence déjà moins pesant, se rompit complètement lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table remplit de victuaille. Loki s'était figé, les yeux au sol devant quelque chose que les autres ne voyait pas.

«Loki, ça va ? Tu as l'air bien pâle subitement, demanda Thor, le regard fixé sur sa moitié.»

Comme Loki ne répondit pas, ils firent tous le tour de la table pour voir se qui horrifiait autant de dieu de la malice. Tony fut le premier à éclaté de rire, suivit ensuite par Bruce, Steve et le couple de tueur d'élite. Thor s'autorisa un sourire mais les enfants ne comprirent pas pourquoi tout le monde rigolait, sauf Jude qui connaissait l'histoire.

Loki était fixé devant le trou, son trou... Celui qu'avait fait Hulk en l'éclatant contre le sol de la tour façon Tex Avery. Ce misérable humain avait fait mettre du verre pour protéger le cratère dans le sol, il ne l'avait pas rebouché. Loki avait en face de lui la preuve de son échec face aux Avengers.

Clint fut le premier à parler une fois que son fou rire fut calmé.

«Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée de venir.»

Loki le foudroya du regard. Un grand pas pour lui car intérieurement il mourrait d'envie d'étrangler Stark pour avoir laissé le cratère et l'archer pour s'être moqué de lui.

Les enfants commencèrent à s'impatienter devant l'absence d'explication de leurs parents, qui s'assirent autour de la table, et se fut Midgard qui demanda la première.

« Pourquoi il y a un trou sous verre dans le salon. Ça fait désordre.

\- Jeune demoiselle, je te conseille de demander à ton père. Je crois qu'il connaît mieux l'histoire que n'importe qui d'autre, répliqua Tony. Ou alors faut-il que je montre la vidéo que Jarvis à gracieusement prise pour moi ?»

Loki jeta un regard paniqué à Iron Man. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de vidéo de ça. C'était pas possible, il n'était pas là à ce moment... Jarvis, la voix dans la plafond... elle pouvait prendre des vidéos. Il ne voulait pas que ses filles voit cela.

Tony surprit le regard de Loki et se tourna vers les enfants.

« Loki vous le dira lorsqu'il sera près, éluda Tony devant le regard soulagé de l'intéressé.

\- Jude, tu connais forcement l'histoire, demanda Jeremy.»

Jude croisa le regard de son père qui secoua la tête négativement. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à sa place, près de son père.

«Ce n'est pas à moi de vous la dire. Mais elle est drôle, marmonna le brun.»

Loki espérait que le fils de Stark saurait tenir sa langue. Les enfants voulurent insister mais Jude n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler et les parents n'ont plus. En soupirant, ils s'assirent près de leurs parents pour manger.

Le dîner se fit dans la bonne humeur après cela et personne ne reparla de la mission des enfants même si elle restait bien présente dans les esprits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était leur premier jour à l'académie du SHIELD, le lendemain de leur échec cuisant lors de la mission. Aucun d'eux ne savais ce qui allait leur arriver. Ils étaient tous dans la même pièce, attendant calmement que quelqu'un leur explique quoi faire. Sauf pour Midgard, qui commençait à s'énerver, assise sur sa chaise, alors que personne ne venait. Ils restèrent dans le silence de longues minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un agent. Il entra avec dans les main, une pile de papier. Des emplois du temps. Sans un mot, il les distribua aux enfants, qui se plongèrent immédiatement dans la lecture. Il y avait des cours ressemblant à des cours pratiqués dans des écoles normales mais pas seulement : arts martiaux, cour d'interrogatoire … Pas banal. En regardant discrètement les emplois des autres, il virent qu'ils avaient de nombreux cours en commun, ce qui rassura Asgard et Midgard. Elles pourraient rester ensemble. L'agent leur fit signe de le suivre pour les emmener dans la salle où se déroulait leur premier cour. Ils commencèrent tous la journée par mathématiques.

En entrant dans la salle, Midgard vit avec horreur qu'elle était rempli de mortel. Ils allaient suivre des cours avec de simple mortel. Sa sœur et elle étaient des déesse et on les forçait à suivre des cours de mathématiques avec des humains. Une grimace déforma ses traits et elle suivit sa sœur pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible des humains. Nina, Jeremy, Jude et Chris entrèrent à la suite des Asgardiennes et s'assirent en silence.

La plupart des regards étaient tournés vers eux. C'était les enfants des Avengers quand même, leur réputation les précédait.

Le professeur commença le cour quand tout le monde fut arrivé. Midgard, Chris, Jeremy et Nina ne furent pas vraiment perdu, ils avaient déjà fait cela dans leurs précédentes écoles. Asgard par contre n'y comprenait goutte. Elle avait toujours trouvé les mathématiques inutiles. Jude ne prit même pas la peine de suivre, il connaissait déjà par cœur le programme. Pour lui, tous cela était trop simple.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient que ce soit entre eux ou avec les autres élèves. Asgard et Midgard restèrent ensemble, ne voulant pas ce mêler avec personnes. Jeremy, lui, parlait un peu avec son voisin mais on ne put pas dire qu'ils étaient ami. Nina observait la scène de loin, avec un œil noir. Celle-ci comme le Asgardiennes ne se mêlait pas facilement aux autres, bien que plusieurs personnes voulurent commencer la conversation avec elle mais elle les foudroya du regard ce qui les fit fuir. Chris et Jude restèrent simplement dans leur coin, sans parler à personne. Finalement être les enfants des Avengers, ce n'était pas si simple.

Ils enchaînèrent comme cela toute la matinée, changeant de cour à chaque heure et le repas de midi se fit sur le même modèle. Ce fut l'après midi que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

OoOoO

Alors, oui, ça stagne un peu, ne vous en faites pas, ça remuera plus au chapitre prochain ^^

Une petite review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les petits chats :3 !

Aujourd'hui, comme promis, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude et il s'y passe des choses ( ce qui va vous changer du précédent je pense x) ). Comme toujours j'espère que vous aimerez. Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs fantômes qui sont toujours plus nombreux et tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! :3

Bonne lecture ~

OoOoO

Jeremy et Nina regardèrent leurs emplois du temps et remarquèrent pour la première fois qu'ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble. Jeremy avait des cours de tir à l'arc alors que sa jumelle avait des cours de gymnastique avancé.

Après un dernier regard et dans le silence, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers la salle où se déroulait leur premier cour de l'après midi.

Nina entra dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait vaguement à un gymnase normal, enfin vue de l'extérieur. La jeune rousse fut surprise de voir une salle si grande avec des équipements ultra-modernes. Il y avait tout pour faire de la gymnastique comme le barres asymétriques ou des poutres. Elle pouvait aussi faire du trapèze ou monter à la corde.

Étant seule ici, elle fit un tour dans la salle. Il y avait plusieurs porte vitrées qui l'intriguaient. Elle s'approcha et vit plusieurs petites salles d'entraînements banals mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des salles d'entraînements avec ce qu'elle crut être des lasers - savoir traverser une salle sans les toucher –, une autre salle que l'on devait traverser sans toucher le sol et tellement d'autre...

Elle sentie l'excitation monter en elle. Finalement, elle allait peut être se plaire ici. La jeune espionne revint au centre de la pièce quand une femme d'une trentaine d'année entra, sûrement le professeur.

« Tu dois être Nina Barton. Bienvenue au SHIELD. Il y a dans les vestiaires de quoi te changer, tes camarades y sont déjà.»

Nina hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte que le professeur lui montrait. En entrant plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Elle les ignora superbement et entra dans une cabine pour se changer après avoir prit une combinaison moulante spécialisée avec le logo du SHIELD. Elle retourna, ensuite, dans le gymnase et s'assit en tailleur avec ses camarades devant le professeur, qui leurs expliquait le déroulement des cours pendant l'année.

D'après ce que la russe comprit, il y avait plusieurs niveaux mélangés dans ce groupe et ils allaient devoir monter ce que chacun valait. Le professeur les laissa libre de s'entraîner selon leur envie avant de passer un par un.

Nina n'eut pas vraiment besoin de faire des exercices de préparation, elle s'étira un peu avant de s'attaquer aux barres asymétriques.

Après un quart d'heure de liberté, on les appela chacun leur tour pour qu'il présente un petit enchaînement de leur choix. Plusieurs personnes passèrent avant que le prénom de Nina ne soit prononcé. Elle s'avança avec grâce vers les barres et commença son enchaînement. Elle ne fit pas une seule faute et retourna s'asseoir sous les regards noirs de certaines filles. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et regarda les autres personnes passer à leur tour.

Le cour dura trois heures et quand la fin arriva, tout le monde était passé. Nina retourna dans les vestiaires pour ce changer mais elle ce fit alpaguer par un groupe d'adolescente guère plus âgée qu'elle. Le jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les regarda froidement. Ce n'est pas trois filles qui allaient lui faire peur. La plus grande brisa le silence.

« Tu te croix peut être mieux que nous parce que tes parents font parties des Avengers mais ici, c'est moi qui décide. Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi et je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une gamine qui se croit importante.

\- Laisse moi passer, demanda froidement la russe guère impressionnée par son discours.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire sinon ?

\- Je vais te prouver que je mérite plus ma place que toi ici. »

Sans prévenir, elle fit trébucher son adversaire et enchaîna avec ses deux amies avant de les enjamber pour rejoindre une cabine pour se changer, sous le regard de toutes ses camarades. Il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver et encore, elle avait été gentille. Ces filles avaient gardé toute leurs dents et leurs cheveux. Elle finit par sortir du gymnase et rejoint son frère devant l'entré du SHIELD en attendant leurs parents.

OoOoO

Alors que sa sœur rejoignait son cour de gymnastique, Jeremy allait faire du tir à l'arc. Ce qui l'enchanta grandement. Il faisait du tir à l'arc depuis qu'il savait marcher pratiquement. Son père ne le laissait jamais touché l'arc, lorsqu'il était jeune, et le mettait toujours sous clé quant il était à la maison. Mais Nina arrivait toujours à crocheter la serrure et laissait son frère jouer avec l'arc avant de le ranger à sa place. Il était devenue douer dans le maniement de l'arme mais pas autant que son père.

Il se retrouva sur un terrain découvert et à une centaine de mètre à peine, il y avait une rangé de cible parfaitement alignée. Jeremy les regarda un instant avant de se diriger vers l'attroupement un peu plus loin. Un professeur leur expliqua comment allait ce dérouler ses cours durant l'année avant de demander à ses élèves de choisir un arc et un carquois.

Avec une grimace de dégoût devant les arcs, le roux en choisie un qui ne devait pas être trop mal. Il n'avait rien a voir avec ceux de qualité que son père lui prêtait pour qu'il s'entraîne à la maison et il se plaça face à une cible. Trop près pour lui. Il banda son arc et attendit l'ordre de tirer. L'ordre donné, une multitude de flèche volèrent en direction des cibles. Sans surprise pour lui, celle de Jeremy se planta au centre du cercle intérieur.

Après vérification du professeur, tout le monde avait touché la cible plus ou moins bien. Quelques flèches avaient atteint le centre mais la plupart étaient fichées dans les cercles extérieur.

Le cour se déroula sans encombre pour le jeune archer. Ils tirèrent de très nombreuses fois et ses flèches touchaient toujours sa cible. Le professeur le remarqua rapidement.

« Vous devez être Jeremy Barton. Vous avez le talent de votre père, félicitation. Il doit être fier de vous. »

Il continua de tourner autour des élèves, leur donna des conseils sur comment bien tenir son arc, positionner sa flèche sur la corde ou encore prendre en compte le vent dans la trajectoire de la flèche.

Tous ça était un peu simple pour l'archer mais il prit plaisir à participer à ce cour et la fin le prit par surprise. Il rangea son arc et attendit sa sœur, qui arriva peu après lui, puis leurs parents.

OoOoO

Après son premier repas au SHIELD, Chris avait un cour de combat au corps à corps. Il se demanda vaguement ce que ses camarades pouvait bien avoir.

Il avait cour dans un grand bâtiment moderne et en entrant, il se trouva dans une salle d'entraînement immense. Au sol était entièrement recouvert de tapis, on pouvait voir de nombreux sac de box, ainsi que du matériel de musculation et un ring dans un coin de la salle.

Il rejoignit les vestiaires pour se changer et en s'asseyant devant le professeur il reconnu la chevelure blonde d'Asgard. Elle était assise en tailleur à l'écart des autres, il voulu la rejoindre mais un regard noir de sa part l'en dissuada. En cherchant bien, il vit que c'était la seule fille présente dans ce cours. Il s'assit pour écouter le professeur déblatérer sur les règles du combats, comment esquiver. Il prit de temps en temps des élèves aux hasard pour faire des exemples avant de les lâcher dans la salle. Les élèves devaient commencer un entraînement avant de pouvoir faire des «combats» entre eux.

Asgard se sentait seule au milieu de tant de garçon et sans sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas voulu la laisser mais s'y était résigné. Assise par terre – non mais franchement, déesse et grande combattante de sa planète réduite à s'asseoir par terre -, elle n'écoutait pas le professeur donner les instructions. Elle s'en fichait, elle connaissait déjà les règles du combat, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un humain lui dise quoi faire.

Quant elle le put enfin, elle se leva gracieusement et s'éloigna des autres élèves. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, aucun de ses équipements n'étaient adapté à sa force.

« Asgard Odinson, venez s'il vous plaît. Nous avons une salle d'entraînement spécialement pour vous. Celle-ci n'est pas adapté. »

La jeune fille suivit le professeur jusqu'à une salle qui ressemblait vaguement à une salle d'entraînement asgardienne. Il y avait du matériel ultra-résistant qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Ici, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Chris vit disparaître Asgard dans une salle qui devait être spécialisé pour elle. Quand on a une force surhumaine, travailler avec de simple mortel ne doit pas être facile.

Lui-même commença son entraînement sur les sacs, il banda ses mains pour éviter de se blesser et frappa dans le sac le plus proche de lui. Bien évidement, il n'avait pas la force de son père et peut être qu'il ne l'aurait jamais mais il s'entraînait dur pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Il aimerait beaucoup savoir frapper tellement fort que les sacs s'éventreraient et se décrocheraient du plafond. Mais il n'en était pas encore là.

Le cour passa rapidement. Il s'entraîna sur les sacs avant de passer à la musculation. Il souleva des poids pendants une bonne heure avant que le professeur n'autorise les jeunes à se battre entre eux, mais gentiment avec des gants de boxe. Bien qu'ayant des adversaires assez grand, Chris ne se laisser pas battre facilement. Il gagna la plupart de ses «combats».

Dans sa salle personnelle, Asgard s'entraînait seule et ça lui allait parfaitement. Elle espérait seulement que personne ne vienne la déranger. Tous ces humains lui tapait sur le système et taper sur quelque chose lui faisait le plus grand bien du monde. Elle voulait voir sa sœur …

Les équipements étaient très résistant, elle n'arrivait pas à taper dessus suffisamment fort pour les casser. Elle se défoula un moment avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur un groupe de trois garçons. Ils étaient plus grand qu'elle et devaient être plus âgés. Leurs statures pouvaient être impressionnante pour n'importe qui mais pas pour elle.

« Vous voulez ?

\- Voir la célèbre fille du dieu de la foudre. On a entendu dire qu'elle s'entraînait ici, alors on est venu voir...

\- Maintenant que vous avez vu, vous pouvez disparaître. »

Asgard commençait à perdre patience avec eux. Elle n'aimait pas la manière qu'avaient ces garçons de la regarder. Elle avait l'impression d'être un bout de steak de premier choix.

« On veut voir comment tu t'entraîne et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous.»

Il s'approcha d'Asgard, laissant ses acolytes sur le pas de la porte. La jeune fille se tendit imperceptiblement, elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à seulement un mètre d'elle, mais Asgard ne recula pas d'un pouce. Elle pouvait l'aplatir sans même se décoiffer.

« Un petit combat entre nous, ça te tente ? J'aimerais savoir si la fille du dieu de la foudre est aussi douée qu'on le dit...

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, va t'en.»

Le type couvrit la distance entre eux et essaya de la frapper pour obtenir une réaction. Très mauvaise idée... Asgard évita le coup et attrapa son poignet au passage. Elle serra et entendit des os se briser, le garçon hurlait de douleur.

« J'ai dis non. »

Elle le lâcha et sortie de la salle a grand pas. Le cour était fini et elle se dirigea vers la salle où sa sœur devait avoir son cour de magie.

OoOoO

Jude, pour sa part, avait un cour d'ingénierie. Autant dire qu'il ne suivrait absolument pas ce cour. Il se dirigea vers sa salle en traînant les pieds. Depuis le début de cette journée, il ne suivait - ou pas - que des cours dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il connaissait déjà par cœur tous les programmes et pouvait faire les exercices les yeux bandés. Alors pourquoi ce cour changerais des autres.

Il entra dans la salle et se traîna vers le fond. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur l'oublierait et il pourrait dormir pendant les trois prochaine heures, sans être dérangé. La salle était presque pleine d'agent en devenir, pressé d'en apprendre le plus possible pour devenir le meilleur et arrêter les super-vilain. Jude posa sa tête dans ses bras et attendit que les heures passe pour rentrer chez lui et recommencer à glander mais dans sa chambre.

Il n'entendit pas le professeur entrer dans la salle mais de toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas, alors pourquoi sans occuper. Il resta amorphe sur sa table pendant que celui-ci déblatérait sur l'importance de sa matière dans l'organisation du SHIELD. Que c'était important de suivre en cour – cette réplique devait être pour lui mais cela ne le fit même pas relevé la tête – et qu'il allait être dur d'avoir de bonne note si on ne travaillait pas régulièrement. Puis il informa ses élèves, qu'ils allaient commencé par de l'ingénierie informatique. Il y eu un mouvement de joie général non partagé par Jude. Cela le fit plus soupirer qu'autre chose, pour lui, l'informatique, rien de plus simple.

Chacun alluma son ordinateur en face de lui et suivirent les explications du prof. Le jeune garçon consenti a faire de même mais à sa propre vitesse. Il alluma son ordinateur lentement suivit les instructions. C'était trop simple et même sans se dépêcher, il avait finit avant tous les autres. Il entreprit alors quelque chose de plus osé et commença à pirater la base du SHIELD pour avoir son dossier et peut être aussi celui de ses camarades et pourquoi ceux des Avengers. Il passa en mode discret et fouilla chaque dossier.

Il appris de nombreux renseignements sur le SHIELD mais aussi sur d'ancienne mission des Avengers. Il lut le dossier sur l'attaque de New York par Loki. C'était assez impressionnant, comment Captain America et son père l'avaient attrapé à Stuttgart, l'arrivé de Thor sur Terre et la bataille entre le Dieu et son père. Ce qui plut le plus au jeune Stark fut la bataille finale. Comment les Avengers avaient réussi à arrêter le Dieu de la Malice.

Il lisait cela depuis déjà un bout de temps quand le professeur s'approcha de lui. Il ferma tout les fichiers et ouvrit le devoir que leur avait donné le professeur. Ce dernier fut fier de son élèves, il était un des seuls à avoir réussi aussi rapidement, et passa voir les autres pour les aider.

Jude attendit qu'il soit loin pour recommencer.

La fin du cours sonna et le jeune homme vida la mémoire de son ordinateur avant de quitter la salle. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à pirater l'un des services les plus secret d'Amérique sans se faire repérer. Il avait vidé la mémoire de son ordinateur seulement par précaution. Avec un léger sourire, il se dirigea vers l'entré du passage sous-terrain, à l'endroit où son père allait venir le chercher sous peu.

OoOoO

Midgard soupira en entrant, seule, dans la salle de cour. Sa sœur ne suivait, malheureusement, pas le même cours qu'elle. Elles avaient dut se séparer à contrecœur. La jeune asgardienne avait un cour de magie. Elle trouvait cela totalement inutile, elle avait déjà tout appris avec son père. Le plus grand magicien d'Asgard et sûrement aussi des Neufs Royaumes. Rien de ce qu'on lui enseignerait ici ne lui servirait dans la réalité.

C'est en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qu'elle alla s'asseoir à une table isolée. Il n'y avait que peu de monde mais déjà trop pour Midgard, une dizaine de personnes au plus. Un sourire mesquin envahi ses lèvres, elle devait être bien plus puissante que l'ensemble des élèves réunis dans cette pièce. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle genre de magie ils avaient mais peu lui importait.

L'absence du professeur commençait à agacer la jeune brune qui commença à taper du pied. Elle voulait que cela se termine pour rentrer, même si c'était à la tour Stark.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le professeur entrer dans la salle. Elle fixa son regard vert sur lui en se demandant bien comment un simple mortel pouvait apprendre la magie. Il n'y avait pas de magie dans ce monde.

« Bienvenue à tous dans ce cours de l'Art de la Magie. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que chacun de vous à des pouvoirs magiques plus ou moins étendu selon l'enseignement qu'on vous a dispensé avant d'entrer dans cette Académie. Certain d'entre vous sont nés avec alors que d'autre les ont acquit par une quelconque raison. Mais ici, tout le monde est placé au même niveau que son voisin. Personne n'est au dessus du groupe. Bien... Chacun va se présenter rapidement à l'oral. On va commencer par vous. »

Le professeur pointa du doigts une jeune fille au premier rang. Celle-ci se présenta mais Midgard n'écoutait pas sa présentation, elle voulait juste savoir quel don pouvait avoir toute ces personnes présentes dans la salle. Cette fille était une mutante, ce que la jeune asgardienne ne comprit pas, et elle avait le don d'invisibilité.

Il n'y avait pratiquement que des mutants, et dans l'ordre, ils avaient comme don : maîtrise du feu ou de l'eau, capacité de créer des clones – ce qui fit sourire Midgard –, capacité de comprendre et parler chaque langue connue, ou encore de courir vite. Un autre avait celui de contrôler l'électricité, son voisin pouvait contrôler les rêves des autres et le dernier pouvait parler avec les animaux.

Le professeur et les élèves se tournèrent alors vers elle. Elle soupira et se présenta rapidement.

« Quel est votre don ?

\- Je peux faire chaque chose qu'ils ont dit mais en mieux.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je suis Asgardienne, dit-elle exaspérée. Je peux faire ce que je veux mais ma spécialité, c'est la métamorphose. Je peux transformer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi en autre chose. Vous connaissez peut être Chris Rogers, le fils de Captain America ? Il vous confirmera cela. »

Un sourire apparue sur les lèvres de la jeune Odinson. Tous les regards tournés vers elle étaient étonnés. Elle était une déesse d'Asgard, pourquoi ce contenter d'un seul don quand on pouvait les avoir tous.

Les présentations avaient prit plus de temps que prévu et la sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours sonna. Midgard sauta sur ses pieds et ne fut ps étonnée de voir sa sœur adossée au mur en face de sa salle. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie en se racontant mutuellement leur journée.

OoOoO

Un midi, Midgard décida qu'elle en avait assez. Supporter les humains durant des heures de cours inutiles pendant lesquelles elle n'apprendrait rien, passe encore. Mais être poursuivie par ces êtres inintéressants au possible et terriblement horripilants selon son propre avis, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Suivant Asgard, qui la protégeait des regards condescendants des membres de l'académie du SHIELD, elle décida de se poser au fond du réfectoire à une table vide, munie d'un repas préparé par son père le matin même et qui ne risquait pas de lui arracher des hauts-le-cœur, et de sa lance Chitauri dont elle menaçait chaque individu qui osait poser les yeux sur elle.

Au moment de s'asseoir, quelque chose qu'elle n'identifia tout d'abord pas heurta l'arrière de son crâne avant de retomber mollement sur le sol dans une éclaboussure pulpeuse d'un rouge peu naturel. La jeune Mage posa ses yeux sur la boulette de viande sur le sol, laissant grandir en elle un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors.

Elle analysa la possible trajectoire de l'aliment jusqu'à elle et ainsi identifia l'adolescent en pleine mue qui riait à gorge déployée, entouré de sa bande de larbins qui l'encourageait dans sa stupidité en le félicitant d'avoir atteint sa cible, comme étant l'émissaire du missile qui l'avait attaqué.

D'un pas décidé, et saisissant la boulette poisseuse de gras à pleine main, elle rejoignit la table du jeune homme, suivie de près par son aînée qui, bien que jusqu'alors silencieuse, n'en bouillonnait pas moins intérieurement.

Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à sa moitié. Personne.

Alors qu'un silence assourdissant s'installait autour d'eux, la jeune fille contourna la table, surprenant la bande d'amis du jeune homme par l'absence de peur qui émanait d'elle.

Midgard en imposait clairement.

Feignant une consistance qui l'avait quitté depuis quelques secondes déjà face aux deux Asgardiennes dont l'aura menaçante n'était même pas entachée par la boulette dégoulinante de sauce tomate que la plus frêle des deux tenait à bout de bras, l'adolescent aboya:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?"

Sans se départir de son effrayante impassibilité, la Mage lâcha sur la table le bout de chair à peine cuite qui avait servie de projectile au garçon.

"Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? se défendit presque l'agresseur.

-Je ne te connais même pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as jeté ça dessus ?"

Le jeune homme eut un rire sarcastique qui entraîna ses camarades à en faire autant. Midgard sentit la boule d'anxiété qui dévorait ses intestins depuis sont arrivée sur Terre grandir encore, alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

"C'est ta gueule que je supporte pas. Quand on a la tronche d'un psychopathe qui a voulu asservir l'humanité, et qui en plus s'est juste fait ramasser à la cuillère par les Vrais Avengers, on s'enferme dans ses chiottes et on s'y ouvre les veines."

Un silence lourd envahit la pièce toute entière.

Les Jumeaux, qui venait juste d'arriver et récupérer la table auprès de laquelle les deux sœurs avaient plus tôt déposé leurs affaires, restèrent un instant ébahi sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Tous dans le réfectoire attendaient de voir en quoi la Magicienne allait bien pouvoir transformer le jeune inconscient qui était émetteur de l'affront qui lui était fait une nouvelle fois, d'autant qu'il était bien plus cruel et direct que d'ordinaire.

Mais rien ne vint. Midgard ne répondit pas, se contentant très lentement de quitter le réfectoire sous les rires victorieux de la bande d'ahuris et des regards médusés de la plupart des autres élèves.

Hors du réfectoire, alors que plus personne ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre, elle se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage, laissant apparaître au grand jour toutes les larmes qui menaçaient depuis son arrivée sur Terre d'éclater à chaque fois qu'un humain lui adressait la parole.

Tout en courant, ses pensées se mélangèrent entre elles... Elle voulait hurler qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait pas demander à être la fille de Loki, et que même si il n'était pas parfait, il était loin d'être aussi méchant qu'eux pouvaient l'être avec elle.

Alors que les sanglots l'empêchaient de voir concrètement où elle allait, elle fonça dans quelqu'un qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. C'était Chris.

Toujours là quand il ne fallait pas, celui là, pensa-t-elle...

"Dégage, toi, je suis pressée, hurla-t-elle, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te transforme en citrouille ?!"

Le blond n'écoutait même pas ce que lui reprochait la petite brune qui le dépassait pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes dont il sortait tout juste, tant la surprise qui le saisissait était grande. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir réellement, il suivit la jeune Mage dans la pièce et vit la clenche des derniers cabinets se refermer alors qu'il entrait. Il entendait encore la voix sanglotante de Midgard qui s'efforçait de la masquer. Cela aurait sans doute trompé n'importe qui d'autre... Mais lui connaissait le bruit des larmes que l'on cherche à étouffer beaucoup trop bien.

Même si il ne s'entendait pas avec la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas la laisser en proie à une tristesse capable de secouer de spasmes un caractère si fort que le sien.

Discrètement, il toqua à la porte.

"Midgard ..?

-Laisse-moi Citrouille... Marmonna la fille de Loki sans grande conviction."

Chris laissa échapper un sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il allait finir par s'habituer à ce surnom-là.

" Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, assura-t-il, je veux juste savoir ce que tu as...

-Et je ne veux pas t'en parler... Problème résolu, ironisa-t-elle."

Le fils du Captain insista.

"... Midgard, je veux juste t'aider.. Je ne te demande pas de te confier à moi...Mais je peux essayer de te consoler... Et... J'ai des mouchoirs si tu veux...?"

Un long silence lui répondit, qui acheva la motivation de Chris. Doucement, il s'éloigna vers la sortie.

"Bon... Tant pis... Je ne dirais à personne que je t'ai vu pleurer..."

Il allait passer la porte quand il entendit la clenche.

"Citrouille..?"

Le cabinet où Midgard s'était enfermée s'ouvrait timidement. Il se retourna pour voir la jeune mage brune, les yeux encore humides, qui se tenait à la porte en ferraille comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier entre elle et toute la méchanceté du monde qui l'entourait. Ainsi, elle avait l'air moins adulte qu'habituellement.

Alors il commençait à comprendre le besoin de protection qui étreignait Asgard quand ses yeux se posaient sur sa sœur.

"... Je veux bien un mouchoir..."

Il se rapprocha d'elle, sans se départir de son sourire...

OoOoO

Une petite review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes petits chats~

Voici le nouveau chapitre :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Aujourd'hui on s'attarde sur Jude !

Merci à tous les lecteurs fantômes et à ceux qui ont laissé une review :3 Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Bonne lecture~

OoOoO

Jeremy n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie... Non vraiment, même en étant le fils d'un Avengers, même en étant habitué à une certaine violence, et même s'il regardait avec plaisir Saw une fois de temps à autre, il ne pourrait jamais effacer de son esprit l'image de l'aura noire qui avait entourée Asgard alors que sa cadette quittait la pièce.

Le sang avait giclé sur les murs.

Elle avait commencé par casser les deux bras de l'idiot qui avait eut l'idée de s'en prendre à sa sœur, simplement en tirant dessus, un pied sur son torse. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était demandé si ils n'allaient pas simplement se détacher de son corps et tomber au sol.

Alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, elle avait commencé, assise à califourchon sur lui, à le ruer de coups, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soit maculées d'hémoglobine, que le visage de sa victime soit méconnaissable à force de bosses, de bleus et d'hématomes, et qu'il n'ait plus la force de crier...

Ensuite, elle s'était tourné vers tous ceux qu'elle avait vu rire, et chacun y était passé, et en avait pris pour son grade.

Le tout en à peine cinq minutes et sans l'aide de son épée.

Désormais, l'aîné des Jumeaux comprenait mieux pourquoi on surnommait Asgard "la Tueuse de Géants"... A voir la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était débarrassée de leurs camarades, elle devait trucider du Jotün à la pelle sans la moindre difficulté...

A tel point que lorsque les infirmiers virent récupérer les blessés, aucun n'osa demander son reste à l'Asgardienne.

Désormais elle était partie chercher sa sœur, et un calme désagréable régnait dans la pièce.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé de surveiller leurs affaires en attendant leur retour. Après tout, ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'amis pour elles deux... Ils pouvaient bien faire ça pour elles.

L'ambiance dans la pièce était désormais glaciale comme la banquise polaire, les autres élèves dès lors transformer en une bande de parfait petit robots.

Un rire las s'éleva à côté de Nina qui eut un sursaut de terreur... Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à tomber nez à nez avec Jude, encore absent quelques secondes avant, qui s'était avachi sur la table comme à son habitude, et qui s'amusait de l'air de cyborgs qui ornait le visage des jeunes gens dont il n'avait pas prit la peine de retenir le nom.

Nina se replaça à ses côté, néanmoins suspicieuse et le poussa un peu du coude.

"Depuis quand tu es là toi ?

-... Depuis que l'autre con est devenu suicidaire et que Asgard s'est transformé en Terminator, éluda le jeune homme, un air clairement blasé au visage."

Un sourire intérieur s'imposa dans son esprit. C'était sa plus longue phrase depuis bien longtemps...

De l'autre côté de la table, Jérémy observait attentivement Jude qui s'était une nouvelle fois étalé comme un chaton de tout son long sans aucune gêne. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, avec ses grands yeux chocolat a faire fondre un cœur de Jotün, et avec ses cheveux en bataille, enroulés dans ses lunettes d'aviation toujours scotchées à son crâne.

Dès qu'il le voyait, le rouquin avait envie de fourrer ses doigts d'archer dans sa chevelure pour voir s'il lui arrivait de ronronner...

Nina fut la première à réagir lorsqu'elle vit les deux sœurs suivies d'un Chris comme toujours souriant s'avancer vers eux et les rejoindre à leur tables.

Finalement, et même si ils s'étaient défendu becs et ongles les uns contre les autres au départ, ils finissaient instinctivement par se retrouver tous les six autours de la table du déjeuner, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi Midgard avait les yeux rouges et comment il se faisait qu'elle ne cherche plus à étrangler Chris, ou si ça ne dérangeait vraiment pas Asgard de manger alors que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang...

Bien vite, cette table devint leur point de rencontre, et, malgré leurs différents et leurs caractères respectifs, ils devinrent rapidement inséparables, chacun s'octroyant un rôle défini au sein du groupe, et chacun dépendant de tous les autres...

Phil Coulson se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt commencer à titiller son directeur, car en lui se rallumait la flamme de l'espoir; il voyait dans ces jeunes gens de nouveaux Avengers qui un jour porterait main forte à leur parents.

OoOoO

"J'ai faaaaim..."

Des regards exaspérés se tournèrent vers Jude, encore et toujours amorphe à sa table de cours.

C'était incroyable d'être capable de se montrer si chiant en prenant si rarement la parole... Asgard le fit taire d'un regard sombre et maîtrisé. Supporter les jérémiades des humains commençaient vraiment à lui polluer la vie; elle ne retrouvait nulle part les choses que son père vantait lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur Asgard . Autrefois elle avait été fascinée par les aventures que contait Thor quant à ses diverses expériences sur Terre. Elle comprenait désormais la réserve de Loki sur le sujet.

Hormis le fait que celui-ci ait essuyé une cuisante défaite, ce que, contrairement à ce que les Avengers avaient semblé penser sur le coup, son père ne lui avait jamais caché en dépit de la honte que cela lui inspirait, il n'aimait pas les midgardiens. Il avait passé de longues heures à leur expliquer à quel point ils étaient bêtes et cruels et combien il avaient tendance à oublier leur rang.

Un sourire pensif étira ses lèvres alors que l'image de son père l'appelant " sa princesse" lui traversa l'esprit. Il lui arrivait souvent en journée de penser à ses parents en s'imaginant être avec eux. Sur Asgard elle n'étudiait pas toute la journée, et quand bien même, elle le faisait bien souvent avec eux. Loki lui avait appris à lire, à compter, et quelques petits tours de magie sans prétention, tandis que Thor lui avait enseigné les arts martiaux.

Elle n'était pas la seule à penser à ses parents à l'heure actuelle.

Seul et l'air vide devant son écran, Jude observait les gens autour de lui qui travaillaient, plus sérieusement que lui, vraisemblablement. Il aimait ça, observer les gens. C'était son truc d'épier discrètement ceux qui l'entourent pour en apprendre plus sur eux. C'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert que Nina avait une espèce d'obsession pour Robert Downey Junior, que Jérémy, comme son père, adorait AC/DC, que Midgard collectionnait les petits accessoires en forme de citrouilles et que sa sœur adorait ses parents bien plus qu'on ne l'eut cru...

Il remarqua à peine le professeur qui secoua son bureau pour le faire réagir.

"Mr Stark ! ça fait cinq fois que je vous appelle !

-Gné..? répondit-il très élégamment.

-... Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes exactement comme votre père..."

La dernière remarque fit sourire Jude qui leva les yeux au ciel. S'il savait, cet abruti...

-Très bien, si vous n'êtes même pas capable de me répondre, je vais vous demandez de plier vos affaires et de quitter cette salle."

Un silence mortuaire s'installa dans la salle, alors que Jérémy, Nina, Chris, Asgard et Midgard le dévisageaient. Son ami à la chevelure flamboyante, surtout, avait l'air de l'inciter à se réveiller du regard. Mais mini-Stark haussa les épaules, amorphe.

"Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ?

-Tu es le seul qui ne suit pas !"

Jude roula des yeux en désignant un jeune homme trois rangs plus bas.

"Ce type fait une partie de Galaga !"

Grand silence consterné. Tout le monde se tourna vers le garçon en question, sur l'écran duquel "Game Over" apparut.

"Il pensait que ça se verrait pas mais... ça se voit."

Le professeur se détourna un instant de Jude que tous les autres élèves observaient médusés. Asgard se pencha sur Nina sous le regard frustré de sa sœur.

"C'est quoi "une partie de Galaga"?"

Nina implora le plafond de lui venir en aide.

"J'en sais rien, demandes à ton père.

-... Lequel ?

-... Celui qui est susceptible de ne pas te répondre " Gné ?"."

Nina décida de se taire lorsque le Bic d'Asgard éclata dans sa main.

"Je plaisante, du calme.

-Je dois admettre que je trouve l'humour midgardien déplorable.

-... Bah..., la rouquine haussa simplement les épaules. Je suis pas réputée pour mes blagues, tu sais."

Alors que le prof s'éloignait pour tirer par l'oreille le jeune homme qui devrait le soir expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il avait préféré foirer une partie de Galaga en niveau 1 plutôt que de suivre ses cours à l'Institut du SHIELD, Jude se laissa retomber sur la table avec autant de conviction que son père en avait lorsqu'il fallait se déplacer aux réunions parents/professeur.

Sur cette pensée, le jeune homme reposa sa tête entre ses bras et attendit patiemment la fin du cours.

OoOoO

"Comment tu as mouché le prof tout à l'heure, c'était juste épique ! J'ai cru que je pourrais pas m'empêcher de rire quand il a tiré l'autre gars hors de la classe..."

Jérémy et Jude, après la pause déjeuner, s'étaient un peu éloigner du groupe pour passer du temps ensemble. Il ne participaient que rarement aux mêmes cours, et dans ces cas-là, ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, Jérémy préférant rester aux côtés de sa jumelle, ce que le petit génie comprenait parfaitement. Mais en la compagnie de l'archer, il se sentait moins seul et mieux dans sa peau. Ensemble, ils avaient volé un arc dans la salle d'entrainement, et maintenant, dans un coin du réfectoire, ils le perfectionnaient ensemble, façon papa Hawkeye.

"Je voulais pas attirer des ennuis à ce mec... Maintenant la moitié de la classe a envie de m'égorger...

-C'est sa faute aussi, il avait mieux à faire qu'une partie de Galaga...

-Il l'a foiré, sa partie."

Jérémy lui fit un simple sourire en retour, alors qu'il observait Midgard, un peu plus loin, qui bavardait gaiement avec son aînée. Un soupir énamouré franchit ses lèvres alors que Jude désespérait. Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine une semaine , mais il avait déjà clairement établies les relations qui liaient tous les jeunes gens entre eux au sein du groupe.

Asgard était la cible de sa propre attirance et de celle de Chris qui ne s'en cachait pas vraiment, alors que sa sœur était l'objet d'une passion inconditionnelle de la part de son camarade à l'arc. Lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi se fier exactement...

Il savait qu'Asgard était jolie - il le savait parce que son père l'avait souligné alors qu'il écoutait les adultes parler en eux, lors de la soirée où ils avaient fait connaissance. Thor avait semblé très fier de lui en entendant ses propres amis s'accorder sur le fait que sa fille était une très jolie jeune fille. Loki avait approuvé avec plus de réserve. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'Asgard ne portait pas son sang; même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'adorer sa "princesse", il semblait parfois déçu que nul ne fasse jamais de compliment sur Midgard.

Cependant... Il savait aussi que l'intérêt abusif que lui portait parfois Jérémy avait quelque chose d'étrange et, il devait bien l'admettre, de plaisant . Ce n'était pas une amitié banale qui les liait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot précis sur ce qu'il ressentait face à son ami aux cheveux roux.

Seule Nina ne s'incluait pas dans un cercle amoureux, car Midgard et Asgard s'aimaient entre elles, et ça, ça lui semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il n'était pourtant pas habitué aux couples homosexuels; d'ailleurs avant de rencontré Thor et Loki, il n'en connaissait aucun.

Il avait au début éprouvé un certain dégoût ... S'il avait bien compris, ils étaient frères... Il ne comprenait pas que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, et encore moins deux frères entre eux. Mais à voir ces deux-là si liés... Il lui était déjà arrivé de les envier de s'aimer si sincèrement. Ce devait être agréable d'avoir deux parents qui s'aimaient sincèrement et qui faisaient chacun de leur côté tout pour le bonheur de leurs enfants, bien que leurs méthodes soient différentes.

Sa relation avec son père se limitait à quelques paroles échangées de temps en temps. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas le moins du monde de l'affection que son père lui portait Pourtant, quand tard le soir il descendait de son perchoir ( c'était comme ça que Jarvis appelait sa chambre, qui était suspendue par gravité au dessus du salon et ressemblait à une bulle de Vinyle dans laquelle il se protégeait du monde extérieur ) pour une raison ou pour une autre et qu'il le cherchait du regard - parfois même, il s'entendait l'appeler- il était alors sûr de le retrouver dans son atelier, à travailler des plans multiples, des expériences médiocres, dans un but au moins aussi inaccessible.

Un Cœur.

C'était ce qui lui manquait. Il était né tout petit, tout frêle, tout pâle. Sa mère autrefois lui avait raconté que lorsque son père l'avait pris dans ses bras, il l'avait pris contre lui et s'était excusé, comme s'il se sentait responsable de son physique ingrat.

Pepper n'était pas d'accord. Elle trouvait que son fils, même faiblard, restait très mignon; elle lui chantait souvent la chance qu'il avait d'avoir les beaux yeux de son père. Son visage fin, son corps bien proportionné. Mais Jude n'avait jamais appris à s'aimer .

Finalement, elle l'avait abandonné, elle aussi. Il vivait seul avec son père dans cette immense tour de verre dans laquelle il s'enfermait du matin jusqu'au soir et parfois la nuit aussi, où il s'attelait à fabriquer un cœur artificiel qui ne serait pas malade.

Au début, alors qu'il était encore petit, beaucoup de gens avaient soutenu son père dans cette épreuve. De nombreux sponsors avaient financé les expériences de Stark, rêvant, lorsqu'il arriverait à ses fins, de la reconnaissance du père comme du fils.

L'histoire de sa maladie avait fait le tour du monde en long en large et en travers, et chacun pensait pouvoir en tirer bénéfice. Un cœur bienveillant pour un jeune enfant égayerait l'image de n'importe quelle entreprise qui y contribuerait.

Seulement, réacteur après réacteur, chacun avait vu l'espoir de ce cœur artificiel disparaître et sombrer dans l'oubli. Lui-même avait jeté l'éponge.

Mais pas son père. Jude n'avait plus chercher à comprendre les absences de son père. Il n'avait plus de subventions, plus aucun soutien et beaucoup le traitait désormais de fou. Sa carrière et sa réputation en avait pris un coup. Malgré tout, il gardait le sourire, et chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Jude avait l'impression que la fierté d'une nouvelle découverte l'étreignait toujours.

Il faisait mine d'attendre mais il n'y croyait plus, et patiemment il attendait que la Mort vienne le chercher.

"A quoi tu penses, Jude ?"

Il sursauta presque. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant de Jeremy sur lui.

"Euhm... J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Comme souvent... Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta tête de génie ?

-Tout un tas de truc.

\- Et ça te rend pas un peu fou parfois...?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le jury délibère."

Jeremy ne releva pas. Il brandit son arc sous le nez de son ami en lui montrant l'adaptateur de flèche qu'il venait juste de bricoler avec un sourire fier.

"C'est une merveille ! Il est presque aussi beau que celui de Papa."

Le génie sentait la jalousie lui mordre les entrailles. Il enviait la relation que son camarade entretenait avec son propre père. Celui-ci avait bien moins souvent la possibilité de passer du temps avec sa progéniture, mais le peu qu'il avait lui était consacré.

Il se retint difficilement d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

OoOoO

review ? commentaire ? un truc à dire ?... Un cookie ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Petits Chats :D

Merci à vous tous pour l'attention que vous portez à notre fiction bien que le nombre de review soit ridiculement faible en comparaison avec le nombre de lecteurs fantômes XD

Bonne Lecture !

OoOoO

Asgard et Midgard furent les dernières à arriver à leur table. Depuis l'altercation avec les garçons, les mini-Avengers s'asseyaient toujours à la même table, ensemble et discutaient. Aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent des autres jours si ce n'était que Asgard avait l'air de ruminer. Elle s'assit près de Nina et fulmina un instant dans son coin avant de s'adresser à toute la table.

« J'en ai marre de ces stupides mortels, ils se croient toujours plus intelligents qu'ils ne le sont et ils se savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts. Pourquoi on nous traite de cette façon ? Nous sommes les enfants des Avengers, ce sont nos parents qui nous on entraînés et on est bien meilleur mais on reste dans des classes qui ne nous aide pas à avancer et nous font stagner. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Tous les enfants échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête, Asgard avait entièrement raison. Ce fut Jude qui ouvrit la bouche le premier.

« Je pense que cela ne ce serait pas passer comme ça si on avait réussi à s'entendre lors de la mission que le SHIELD nous avait confié au début de l'année. Ils avaient d'autre plan pour nous mais notre refus de travailler en équipe à forcer Fury à changer notre enseignement pour qu'on se retrouve avec les futurs agents totalement banals.

\- Comment tu sais tout cela ? Demanda Jeremy, intrigué.

\- J'ai piraté le SHIELD et j'ai lu nos dossiers. »

Jude haussa les épaules sous le regard étonné de tous ses amis.

« Je m'ennuyais, ajouta-t-il pour s'expliquer.»

Chris secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Ce qui veut dire que si le SHIELD se rend compte que l'on peut s'entendre et travailler ensemble, il y a des chances qu'on ai cours ensemble ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, oui, répliqua Nina.

\- Mais comment on fait ? Questionna Chris.

\- On monte une mission tous ensemble. Quelque chose auquel le SHIELD ne s'attend pas, déclara Midgard.»

Les mini-avengers réfléchirent à la proposition de la jeune asgardienne et ils approuvèrent tous. Si ils étaient capable de prouver à Fury qu'ils pouvaient tous faire équipe comme leurs parents, ils seraient sûrement débarrasser ces cours stupide.

« Quelle genre de mission ? Demanda Jeremy.

\- Voler le cache-œil de Fury ? Proposa Jude.

\- Il nous tuerait. Il faut quelque chose de plus grand que cela, déclara Nina.

\- Et il faut absolument qu'on travaille en équipe, il faut que tout le monde participe, dit Chris.

\- Alors, voler quelque chose au SHIELD ? Ou un tournevis dans l'atelier de Iron Man ? Répliqua Midgard.»

Cette idée fit sourire Jude.

« On a plus de chance d'arriver à voler une bombe nucléaire sans se faire voir que d'arriver à entrer dans l'atelier de mon père. Et même si on arrivait à s'approcher de la porte, Jarvis nous trahirait.

\- Alors, il faut trouver autre chose, déclara Jeremy.

\- C'est Fury que l'on doit impressionner, alors la mission doit tourner autour de lui, dit Nina.»

Tous le monde hocha la tête et le silence se fit à la table. Les pensées de chacun cherchaient une mission réalisable envers Fury.

« Hey ! C'est bientôt Halloween, on peut lui faire peur, proposa Jeremy, sans conviction.

\- Fury n'a peur de rien, répliqua Chris.

\- C'est quoi Halloween ? Demanda Asgard.

\- C'est une fête qui se déroule le 31 Octobre. Les enfants de déguisent et ils courent les rues en criant «Farce ou Friandise». Le but est d'être le plus effrayant possible, expliqua Jeremy.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Midgard, pensive.

\- Oui, mais comme l'a dit Chris, Fury n'a peur de rien, lui rappela Nina.

\- C'est justement ce qui est génial. C'est à nous de trouver ce qui va faire peur au directeur du SHIELD. On va faire ce qu'aucun autre n'a jamais réussi à faire. Lui faire peur, déclara la plus jeune des asgardiennes.»

Tous approuvèrent l'idée de Midgard. Il ne restait plus qu'à monter un plan et à le réaliser. Ce qui risquait d'être amusant.

OoOoO

 **POV Jude**

" Alors on décidait de préparer un plan infaillible qui pousserait Fury à nous voir de nouveau comme les enfants des Avengers.

Midgard n'avait pas beaucoup de qualité, hormis le contrôle parfait qu'elle avait de sa magie; cependant, il y en a bien une qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever. Elle était brillante. Enfin... Pas brillante comme je l'étais, ce n'était pas vraiment une question d'intelligence.

Elle avait cet art d'employer son esprit et ses connaissances variées comme une arme au service de sa malice. Elle avait pris ça de Loki, cette passion pour les bêtises propres et nettes, sans bavures, celles qui font bien rire lorsqu'elles sont parfaitement exécutées.

Elle ajoutait à ces capacités le plaisir de la préparation minutieuse. Un mois avant la date que nous avions choisis, le plan était déjà clairement établi, et nos rôles respectifs enfin défini.

Milieu d'après midi, à la fin des cours, nous étions réunis ensemble au pied de la base du SHIELD, lorsque, très justement, Jérémy demanda innocemment:

"...Au fait, c'est qui le chef ?"

Cela me semblait évident.

"Y a pas de chef."

Mais pas aux autres. Je le constatais en réalisant que la main de Chris s'était timidement levée tandis que le regard de Midgard se posant sur lui avec insistance allié à ses mains se positionnant dans les airs, menaçantes, comme si elle allait jeter un sort, le dissuadait de prétendre quoi que ce soit.

Alors, comme si cela coulait de source, Nina déclara sous le regard effaré de son jumeau:

"C'est moi.

-Quoi ?! De quel droit ? S'indignèrent les autres, piqués au vif."

Un regard noir les fit taire presque aussitôt. Ils abdiquèrent.

"... Okay, si tu le dis."

Après cette altercation aussi inutile qu'enrichissante, on constatait tous que nos parents arriveraient sous peu pour venir nous chercher ( enfin sauf moi, qui rentrait par le tunnel secret de papa ). Je leur avais tous offert des Starkphones afin que l'on puisse rester connectés dans la plus grande discrétion. Hormis le fait qu'Asgard avait mis plus d'une semaine à comprendre précisément comment l'appareil fonctionnait, ils se trouvèrent bien utiles lorsque je remarquais que, de plus en plus, Phil Coulson nous faisait surveiller, et s'imaginait de plus qu'on ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Un soir, j'avais programmé, tard dans la nuit, une sorte de visio-conférence à l'aide des Starkphones. Dans un silence semblable à celui qui précède la tempête, Midgard, blottit dans les bras de sa soeur qui avait sûrement eut la flemme de chercher des heures durant comment on plaçait son téléphone en visio, avait enfin exposé le plan qu'elle avait préparé ces dernières semaines.

"Écoutez-moi bien jusqu'au bout, vous poserez vos questions ensuite..."

Il y eut une vague silencieuse d'opinément du chef.

" Très bien. Mon plan, comme vous le savez, consiste à faire peur à Fury, pour lui prouver que nous sommes plus que capables de travailler en équipe désormais. Notre plan doit le lui prouver, tout en l'impressionnant. Faire peur à Fury, c'est ambitieux étant donné sa réputation. Mais j'ai toute confiance en nous."

Ce commentaire sincère fit sourire avec plaisir la plupart de nous.

"Nous commencerons à 22 heures, quand il quittera le boulot pour rentrez à ses appartements dans l'enceinte de la base du SHIELD... Alors il faudra faire preuve d'une discrétion très nette..."

Pendant une heure, Midgard nous expliqua son plan avec précision et, au fur et à mesure de ses explications, tantôt des sourires amusés, tantôt des regards dubitatifs ornaient nos visages. Vers deux heures du matin, elle déclara qu'elle attendait les questions.

On se regardait tous satisfait. Chris, la voix ensommeillée, ce qui attendrissait un peu son air de militaire constant, déclara dans un souffle:

"...Je crois, Midgard, que tu as été vraiment très claire..."

Nous nous entendions là-dessus..."

 **Fin POV Jude**

Le plan était près depuis longtemps, ils n'attendaient plus que le jour d'Halloween pour le mettre en œuvre. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Midgard ne tenait plus en place, elle avait hâte d'y aller. Elle n'aimait pas Fury et allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire peur.

Personne n'était au courant du plan des enfants, a part peut être Jarvis mais si il le savait, il n'avait rien dit. A l'heure prévu, les enfants échappèrent à la surveillance de leurs parents pour se rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée. Jude les conduisis dans le passage sous-terrain que son père avait fait construire pour rejoindre le SHIELD discrètement.

Ils faisaient face au seul problème du plan. Le seul moyen de rejoindre le SHIELD était d'emprunter la moto-armure mais Jude n'était pas sure de pouvoir la conduire. Son père était très a cheval sur la sécurité de ses armures et on ne pouvait pas les prendre comme bon nous semble.

Jude s'approcha et appuya sur le bouton d'allumage avec une légère appréhension. Soit elle démarrerait, soit une alarme se déclenchera. Une vérification de l'empreinte de Jude s'effectua et la moto démarra dans un grondement familier. Les lèvres du jeune Stark s'étirèrent dans un sourire, il avait réussi. Ses camarades soupirèrent de soulagement, ils allaient pouvoir y aller.

Jude monta devant, c'était le seul à pouvoir conduire l'armure sans déclencher le programme de sécurité. Chacun des mini-Avengers montèrent derrière lui et il passa la première.

Finalement, c'était plus simple qu'il s'y attendait. Jude conduisit la moto jusqu'au SHIELD sans incident et il s'était même laissé enivré par la vitesse. C'était mieux d'être derrière le guidon que assis derrière.

Il se gara et descendit, suivit par ses camarades. Chris et Jeremy souriaient à pleine dent.

«C'était génial ! On recommence quand tu veux..., se réjouit Jeremy.»

Chris hocha la tête avec vigueur et même Nina avait l'air d'avoir aimé le voyage. Quant à Asgard et Midgard, elles avaient l'air un peu malade.

Jude sourit et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans le SHIELD. Il avait pirater le service de sécurité de la base pour qu'il puisse entrer et rejoindre les appartements de Fury sans être vu par les caméras de surveillance. Silencieusement, ils avancèrent dans les couloirs avant que ne Nina les stoppe d'un geste. Elle s'accroupit à un angle et regarda le plus discrètement possible avant de se redresser.

« Il y a des gardes, on ne peut pas passer sans se faire voir, chuchota-t-elle. Il va falloir se séparer, ensemble, on est trop voyant.»

Personne n'osa protester devant son regard et ils firent trois groupe de deux. Jude expliqua rapidement où se trouvait l'appartement de Fury et où il devait se retrouver. Asgard et Midgard rebroussèrent le chemin pour passer par un chemin un peu plus long mais plus sur. Nina et Chris décidèrent de continuer sur se chemin mais à deux, ils avaient plus de chance de passer inaperçu. Surtout avec la discrétion légendaire dont faisait preuve la jeune russe. Jude et Jeremy empruntèrent un chemin alternatif que Jude avait préparé au cas ou.

Asgard, Midgard, Nina et Chris ne rencontrèrent aucun problème sur leurs chemins respectifs. Bien qu'il y est quelques gardes, il avait pu passer devant discrètement et aucun n'avait été repéré.

Jude et Jeremy avait un peu moins de chance. Ils marchaient silencieusement, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect quand des pas se firent entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué et Jude tira Jeremy dans un renfoncement étroit dans le mur.

Les deux garçons étaient, maintenant, torse contre torse et essayaient de calmer leur respirations pour ne pas se faire repérer. Jude était hypnotisé par le regard de Jeremy et cela le perturbait quelque peu. Il appréciait leur proximité et sentir le souffle de son ami sur sa peau. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et écouta les gardes dans le couloir.

Jeremy non plus n'était pas très à l'aise, le rapprochement avec Jude n'était pourtant pas désagréable... Jude lui tenait toujours la main mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il se décrocha du regard chocolat de son ami pour regarder dans le couloir.

Les gardes n'étaient pas loin, ils ne les voyaient pas mais ils pouvaient les entendre. La tension grimpait à mesure que les bruits étouffés des pas de l'escouade se rapprochait, et leurs deux visages étaient colorés d'un rose de timidité qui trahissait leur incompréhension mutuelle quant à leur situation. Contre le cœur de son ami, Jude, agrippé à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait, se perdait dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face. Il sentait contre lui le rythme cardiaque de son ami qui ne cessait d'augmenter de seconde en seconde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce à quoi pensait son compagnon à ce moment...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander tout bas à son camarade si tout allait bien, l'escouade disparut de son champ de vision, et ils quittèrent l'entre-mur. Jude préféra ignorer ce qui venait d'arriver, tout comme Jérémy qui, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, était plus que perturbé par la situation.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et ne rencontrèrent pas d'autre problème. Ils arrivèrent les derniers au point de rassemblement, sous le regard noir de Midgard.

« Désolé, on a failli se faire prendre. On à dut se cacher pendant un temps sans pouvoir bouger, expliqua Jeremy.»

Les deux nouveaux venus avaient l'air un peu gêné mais Nina arriva à leur rescousse en déclarant qu'il était temps de mettre en œuvre leur plan, et qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre si ils voulaient participer à la fête qui se déroulait ensuite dans la tour Stark.

 **OoOoO**

Fury sortait tout juste de la douche. Il venait de finir de s'habiller quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans son salon. Il se redressa, immobile, et écouta attentivement. Une porte claqua violemment.

Silencieusement, le directeur du SHIELD prit une arme dans son meuble de salle de bain (oui, il a une arme dans sa salle de bain. A bien y réfléchir, il devait en avoir une cinquantaine dans tout l'appartement.) et se dirigea vers le salon, plongé dans la pénombre. Il alluma la lumière.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement était grande ouverte, Fury s'approcha pour la fermer mais avant qu'il ne puisse attraper la poignée, elle se ferma sans délicatesse. Il n'y avait personne derrière. Occupé à observer la porte, maintenant fermée, il ne vit pas le vase se fracasser contre le sol. Il se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il s'approchait des débris en regardant si il y avait une présence dans son appartement quand il releva la tête. La porte venait de se rouvrir dans un grincement sinistre.

« Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille d'arrêter votre jeu et de vous montrez, déclara calmement le directeur.»

Mais pour prouver son refus d'obéir, la présence détacha la télé de son socle et elle s'écrasa sur le sol du salon. Fury tourna son regard sur son salon et commença à l'arpenter pour savoir qui venait de casser son nouveau téléviseur quand toutes les lumières commencèrent à clignoter dans un grésillement peu naturel. Fury joua un instant avec les interrupteurs mais les lustres n'y répondaient plus et continuèrent de s'allumer et s'éteindre dans une drôle d'organisation. Puis le noir s'installa complètement. Toute les lumières s'éteignirent de concert et plongèrent l'appartement dans un noir quasiment complet.

Fury écouta le silence mais n'entendait rien. Pas de bruit de pas ni même de respiration.

"Ce sont des professionnels... Pensa le directeur."

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'explosion des vitres. Une par une, les vitres éclatèrent en milliers de morceaux dans un bruit monstrueux. La porte claqua encore et divers objets de son salon furent retournés ou renversés sans que le directeur du SHIELD ne remarque quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La pénombre cachait très bien les intrus.

Un grognement sinistre dans son dos le fit se retourner lentement pour voir en face de lui un monstre indescriptible, mélange ignoble de plusieurs animaux en souffrance...

La terrible chimère avança vers l'homme noir qui leva lentement son arme et vida son chargeur sur elle. Le monstre eu un hurlement de douleur qui lui glaça le sang. Cela ressemblait à un cri humain, celui d'une jeune fille. Le monstre disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir, laissant apparaître Midgard, se tenant allongée sur le sol, à la place que le monstre avait occupé peu avant, dans une flaque d'hémoglobine qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nicholas Fury pouvait affirmer qu'il avait peur. Il venait de tuer la fille du Dieu du Tonnerre et de celui du Chaos. Celui-là même qui avait envahi New York et déclenché une guerre qui avait tué de nombreuse personne. Il frissonna sans pourtant bouger, son regard vissé sur le corps de la jeune Mage qu'il s'était acharné à tuer.

OoOoO

*Fais les yeux du Chat Potté* Une petite review ? ... Sinon Stitch viendra vous manger les organes pendant votre sommeil

...

(Chat Noir à de drôle d'idée parfois... Je vous ai mis la version la plus soft...

P.S. Le Stitch en question est une peluche XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour les petits Chats ! ~

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui verra apparaître le début d'un nouvel Arc scénaristique - un peu moins drôle- qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira ! Nous vous informons donc qu'au prochain chapitre, la fic passera en rating M (( rire diabolique suivit d'une quinte de toux ))

Avant de commencer, réponse aux gentilles reviews de Kawaii Cat et de Luciole:

Kawaii Cat: ((Lance une pokéball et capture le lecteur fantôme sauvage))

Quelle review *w* C'est trop gentil de ta part, merci :3 En espérant que ce chapitre 8 te plaira ! (( Stitch t'offre un panier de cookies - et un disque d'Elvis Presley XD-))

Luciole:

Merci à toi pour ta review, chaque petit message nous comble de bonheur et nous donne envie de continuer.

Enfin, à tous ceux qui ne l'on pas encore compris, nous sommes deux à écrire ! (( Chat Noir: Serpent d'Argent me martyrise en disant que c'est elle que vous remerciez quand vous dîtes "j'aime ta fic" T-T Je suis un Chaton battu !)) (( Serpent d'Argent: Mouahahahaha ))

Merci à tous les lecteurs fantômes et à ceux qui se font connaître: vous êtes les meilleurs ! :D

Bonne Lecture~

OoOoO

Dans un cri d'effroi qui semblait jaillir du plus profond des Enfers, Asgard entra dans l'appartement et se jeta sur le corps de sa sœur en pleurant. Chris et Jude entrèrent à sa suite et restèrent figé sur le pas de la porte, le visage sombre. Nina et Jeremy entrèrent à leur tour, ils semblaient venir de la chambre de l'espion. Jeremy s'accroupit par terre et observa Midgard, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Nina elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à rester impassible; elle appréciait l'asgardienne...

"Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça..., pleura Asgard en saisissant brutalment les épaules de sa moitié. Elle n'aurait jamais du mourir ! Midgard, réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie...»

Elle serrait le corps de sa sœur dans ses bras avec force, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tous comme sur celle de ses amis. Tous les enfants étaient sonnés et en larmes. Dans un accès de faiblesse, Nina se précipita dans les bras de son frère et Jude s'accrochait à Chris pour ne pas se laisser glisser au sol.

Fury devait appeler les Avengers. Il devait leur dire ce qui venait de se passer. C'était une erreur... Il ne savait pas... Il essayait de se convaincre mais il craignait pour sa vie..

Après un dernier regard pour les enfants, il se dirigea vers le téléphone comme un condamné à mort s'avance vers la chaise électrique. Il composa le numéro de la tour Stark et ce fut le propriétaire des lieux qui répondit.

« Allo Nicky ! comment ça va ? ... Non, Ne me dite pas qu'on doit intervenir en Chine ou je ne sais où... C'est Halloween ! On compte bien en profiter !... Le playboy sembla se détourner du combiné pour demander derrière lui il ne savait quoi... Tiens, où sont les enfants d'ailleurs..? On ne les a pas vu depuis un bout de temps...»

D'après ce qu'il entendait , il y avait l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance à la tour. On entendait des rires, et la voix de Captain America se fit entendre.

« Pas la moindre idée, Tony ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !»

Fury avait du mal à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Stark, j'ai une chose importante à dire, alors fermez-la.

\- On se calme ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, Nicky...

\- Je viens de tirer sur Midgard et elle est morte. Dans mon appartement.»

Il avait balancé la bombe et le silence se fit au bout du fil.

"Oh."

Il y eut un long silence gêné durant lequel le directeur du SHIELD se demanda si le réacteur ARK du milliardaire ne l'avait pas subitement laché...

"Merde..."

C'était le moins que l'on puisse en dire... La voix de Stark avait l'air très loin.

«Je... On arrive... Ne bougez pas, annonça Tony d'une voix blanche.»

Il raccrocha, laissant Fury seul en tête à tête avec le téléphone toujours scotché à son oreille, tremblant de peur. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il n'avait peur de rien, pas même lors de l'attaque de New York. Mais là... Il était vraiment dans une merde noire.

Loki et Thor ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Pire, Loki allait sûrement le torturer pendant des années avant de le tuer. Avec un soupir, il posa le combiné et retourna dans le salon. Tous les enfants étaient accroupis autour de Midgard.

Asgard était secouée de gros sanglot et Chris pleurait silencieusement près d'elle. Nina avait sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, et celui-ci tenait la main de Jude qui tremblait.

Étaient-ce des secondes, des minutes ou des heures qui s'écoulèrent entre le coup de téléphone et l'arrivé des Avengers ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mais il entendit Loki et Thor avant de les voir. Ils entrèrent violemment dans la pièce et leur regard se tourna vers les enfants. Plus particulièrement sur le corps de leur fille. Les autres Avengers entrèrent à leur tour dans un silence religieux. Le Jotün tourna son regard vers Fury qui se recula en tremblant de peur comme un petit chaton terrifié.

Mais quelque chose d'incroyable de produisit.

Il ne vit aucune haine dans le visage du dieu du chaos. Seulement un amusement profond. Il remarqua que les enfants le regardaient avec cette étincelle de malice, si propre pourtant au Dieu de la Malice. Cette fois-ci, l'espion était largué, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Loki se mit à rire sous le regard horrifié des Avengers, qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

«Loki ….?!»

Thor regardait son mari avec une profonde tristesse et incompréhension. Est-ce que son cher et tendre avait perdu la tête ? Était-ce la tristesse qui avait noyé son âme torturée dans l'insensibilité ?

Loki se releva et se tourna vers les mini-Avengers sans se départir de son sourire.

«Si l'idée était de nous faire peur, vous avez réussi. Félicitation.»

Les Avengers et Fury n'y comprenaient goutte et les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Tous. Midgard se releva sous les yeux ahuris des observateurs. Elle se tourna vers son père.

«C'était bien l'idée.

\- Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- On voulait vous prouvez qu'on pouvait tous travailler ensemble. S'entendre. Alors on a monté ce plan qui était de faire peur à Fury, expliqua Jude.

\- Ça a marché au delà de nos espérance, en réalité, déclara Midgard en souriant malicieusement.»

Fury explosa complètement.

«Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Vous avez détruit mon appartement pour prouver que vous pouvez travailler ensemble ?

\- Oui, déclarèrent en cœur les mini-Avengers.»

Tony fut prit d'un fou rire.

«C'est la meilleure ! J'avoue, je suis impressionné. Qui a eu l'idée de ce plan ?

\- C'est moi, avoua Midgard.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Demanda Natasha.»

Les enfants échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête.

«Jeremy et moi, on devait attirer Fury dans son salon en faisant du bruit. C'est moi qui jouait avec la porte, commença Nina.

\- J'étais caché dans le salon et quand Fury tournait la tête, je cassais quelque chose pour attitrer son attention, poursuivit Jeremy.

\- Moi, je devais juste faire le guet et faire en sorte que personne n'approche de cet appartement pendant qu'on y était, expliqua Chris.

\- Je devais désactiver les cameras pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer et jouer avec les lumières. J'ai trafiqué le compteur pour prendre le contrôle des lustres et je les ai fait sauter un par un pour plonger l'appartement dans le noir, continua Jude.

\- Je devais casser les vitres une par une quand les lumières seraient complètement éteintes, répliqua Asgard.

\- J'ai créé l'illusion d'un bilgesnipes dans le salon. On savait que Fury tirerait dessus alors je me suis cachée et quand il a tiré, j'ai fait disparaître mon illusion pour en créer une autre plus réelle. Je me suis allongée dans le couloir et Nina m'a aspergée de faux sang. Ensuite il ne restait plus qu'a l'esprit du directeur du SHIELD de finir le travail. On ne pensait pas qu'il serait si effrayé..., termina Midgard.»

Les Avengers semblaient fière de leurs enfants, tous sauf Captain America, qui avait plutôt l'air d'avoir fait une attaque. Son fils avait monté un plan pour terrifier Nick Fury, ce n'était pas digne d'un soldat.

« Détend toi un peu, Cap'. C'était vraiment brillant les enfants, déclara Iron Man. J'aurais bien aimé vois ça, quand même.»

Plusieurs Avengers approuvèrent d'un signe de tête en souriant. Voir la peur de Fury n'était pas un spectacle que l'on voit tous les jours. Jude se redressa un peu et regarda son père.

« En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment désactivé les cameras de l'appartement. J'ai juste changé de serveur d'envoi. Les vidéos sont enregistrés dans mon ordinateur.

\- Alors, allons voir cela, sourit Loki, heureux de savoir qu'il ne serait plus le seul à tourner dans une vidéo compromettante que possédait Stark.»

Fury voulu dire quelque chose, les empêcher de voir cela mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Jude tenait finalement bien de son père et les vidéos devaient être protégées pour éviter d'être supprimées par quiconque. Fury soupira et les Avengers et leurs enfants sortirent de son appartement complètement ravagé, le laissant seul.

Tony ne fut pas étonné que son fils ait su piloter son armure pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il l'avait programmé pour s'activer pour lui ou Jude. Les Stark reprirent alors l'armure-moto pour rentrer alors que les autres montèrent dans le jet que les Avengers avaient prit pour venir ici en catastrophe après l'appel de Fury.

Tony et Jude arrivèrent les premiers à la tour et Jude projeta la vidéo sur grand écran en attendant que le jet se pose sur le toit.

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon, le jeune Stark lança le film de surveillance. On y voyait clairement Fury mais aussi les enfants qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de se cacher des caméras sachant qu'elles étaient non visible pour le personnelle de sécurité.

Les Avengers regardèrent avec intérêt la mise en place du plan et ils devaient concéder une chose. Les enfants s'entendaient vraiment bien quant ils le voulaient. Chacun faisait sa part en sachant ce que les autres avaient prévu de faire et tout s'enchaîna à la perfection. Aucune erreur et aucune interrogation, un plan parfait. Et autre chose, c'étaient aussi de très bons acteurs, les larmes sur leurs joues paraissaient très réelle tout comme leurs chagrins. Leurs parents pouvaient être très fiers d'eux.

Quand le film fut finit, les enfants échangèrent tous un regard ou l'on pouvait lire de la fierté. Ils espéraient maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela pour rien et qu'ils pourraient quitter leurs classes pour avoir des cours qui leurs correspondaient le mieux.

« On va garder cette vidéo précieusement, et la mettre avec celle de Loki, déclara Tony en souriant.

\- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas supprimé ?! demanda le principal concerné en serrant les dents.

\- Et je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention, Rodolphe.»

Le Dieu lui lança un regard meurtrier mais Tony n'y prêta pas attention. Il se leva et regarda ses invités.

« Je crois que la fête peut maintenant commencer."

OoOoO

Les vacances d'Octobre avait fini par se terminer et les mini-Avengers devaient retourner en cours. Ce qui n'en réjouissaient aucun. La mission avait était un réelle succès, leurs parents étaient fier d'eux, ils étaient tous devenue ami mais le SHIELD n'avait pas modifié leurs emploi du temps. Ils avaient toujours cours avec les autres et c'est avec un manque d'enthousiasme palpable que les enfants entrèrent dans leurs salles de cours respectives.

Ils avaient fait cette mission pour être de nouveau considéré comme le enfants des Avengers et non pas pour rester dans l'anonymat d'une classe mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas marché et les enfants commencèrent à déprimer.

Jeremy et Nina furent les premiers arrivés dans leur salle. Ils avaient un cours d'interrogatoire, au grand plaisir des jumeaux qui prirent une place très éloigné du professeur et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas suivre. Le cour débuta normalement mais fut brusquement interrompu par des coup bref à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un agent en uniforme qui s'avança dans la classe.

« Jeremy et Nina Barton, prenez vos affaires et veuillez me suivre. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard intrigué et se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Pas besoin de ranger ses affaires, ils n'avaient rien sortie en signe de protestation. Ils prient leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers l'agent. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur eux et certains avaient même un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. «Les célèbres petits espions allaient avoir de gros problème», pensèrent avec plaisir une partie de la classe.

Au fond d'eux même, Jeremy et Nina espéraient qu'ils allaient changer de classe et que la mission avait porté ses fruits, sait-on jamais... Ils suivirent l'agent dans les couloirs du SHIELD et celui-ci les fit entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de conférence, avant de les laisser seul.

Une grande table prenait pratiquement toute la place et elle était entourée par de nombreuses chaises. Un grand écran était accroché au mur mais rien n'était affiché dessus. En haussant les épaules, les jumeaux prirent chacun une chaise face à la porte et attendirent en silence que quelqu'un viennent leurs expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Chris, Jude, Asgard et Midgard rejoignirent bientôt les jumeaux dans la salle de conférence et s'assirent sur des chaises proche l'une de l'autre. Ils avaient tous étaient tirés de cours et personne ne leur avait rien dit a propos du pourquoi de leur présence ici.

Ils gardaient le silence mais leurs esprits tournaient en boucle et ils espéraient tous la même chose. Travailler ensemble et ne plus jamais retourner dans leur classe précédente. Ils échangèrent régulièrement des regards plein d'espoir.

Après plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le directeur Fury. Tous les regards ce tournèrent vers lui. Il s'avança silencieusement dans la salle et se tourna vers les mini-avengers.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez sûrement, la première mission que nous vous avons confié avait pour but de tester vos capacités à travailler en groupe mais cela a été un échec total. Aucun de vous n'a réussi la mission et j'ai décidé de vous mettre dans des classes normales. Aucun cours particuliers pour vous entraîner et avec les futurs agents normaux et sans véritables expériences contrairement à vous. Je suis heureux de savoir que cela vous à fait réagir et vous a rapproché les uns des autres. Vous avez réussi à vous entendre pour monter une mission qui a été un véritable succès. Bien que en colère contre vous pour avoir saccagé complètement mon appartement, je dois avouer que vous m'avez impressionné. Vous avez gagné le privilège de quitter les cours que vous aviez jusque là pour avoir un entraînement spécialisé pour les Avengers. Vos entraînements seront plus intense et vous aurez aussi de véritable mission sur le terrain. L'agent Coulson va se faire une joie de vous montrer les brides du métier. »

Les mini-avengers ne purent retenir leur sourire victorieux devant le discours de Fury. Ils avaient réussi, ils allaient devenir de véritable Avengers comme leurs parents. Le directeur du SHIELD quitta la salle de conférence au moment ou l'agent Coulson entrait pour les emmener dans un bâtiment placé sous bonne garde. Il contenait du matériel de haute technologie, fabriqué spécialement par Tony Stark pour l'entraînement des Avengers.

« Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle maison, les enfants. A partir de maintenant, c'est ici que vous vous entraînerez ensemble. Il y a tous ce dont vous pourrez avoir besoin au cour de vos séances.»

OoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'il observait le jeune garçon rentrer chez lui, seul. C'était presque trop simple mais il devait quand même préparer un plan infaillible. Si la moindre petite chose ne se passait pas comme prévu, sa proie serait capable de lui échapper et prévenir son père. C'était hors de question, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui file entre les doigts.

L'homme mit des jours à tout préparer. Il nota dans un carnet l'heure à laquelle le jeune garçon quittait de l'école, le chemin qu'il prenait, le temps qu'il mettait pour renter chez lui. Il voulait tout savoir avant de mettre son plan en action. Il fit même attention aux caméras présentent dans les rues pour éviter d'être repéré. Tout était en place. Il allait maintenant pouvoir passer à l'action. Il attendait ça depuis le premier jour.

Sa futur victime venait juste de sortir de l'institue avec un sourire sur le visage et l'espace d'un instant, l'homme éprouva une vague de nostalgie qu'il balaya bien vite. Il ne devait pas ce laisser aller au sentimentalisme.

Il commença à suivre le jeune garçon en restant quand même à bonne distance. Il ne fallait pas éveiller ses soupçons avant d'arriver à proximité de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour appliquer son plan.

L'insouciance de sa victime fit sourire son futur agresseur, il aurait du être sur ses gardes, être méfiant mais cela n'était pas la cas. Il marchait tranquillement vers son logement sans faire attention à celui qui le suivait. Cela allait tellement lui faciliter les choses, que l'homme ne put retenir son sourire machiavélique.

L'homme allongea ses pas pour se rapprocher de sa victime et passa à l'action. Il n'y avait aucune caméras dans cet endroit et la foule tellement pressante que même Hulk serait passé inaperçu. Il sortie une seringue de sa poche et d'un mouvement fluide, l'enfonça dans le cou de sa jeune victime. Celui-ci chercha un instant a ce défendre mais la drogue agit trop vite dans son organisme et il s'endormit brutalement dans les bras de son agresseur. L'homme chargea le garçon sur son épaule et se dirigea vers une ruelle adjacente et déserte. Seule un voiture y était garée.

L'homme posa son otage sur le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture. On aurait put croire qu'il dormait, puis il s'installa derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers l'aéroport le plus proche pour prendre un avion direct vers l'Allemagne.

Bucky laissa ses lèvre s'étirer dans un sourire sadique en imaginant la tête de son ancien ami quand il saurait que son fils adoré venait d'être enlevé par l'HYDRA.

OoOoO

Une petite review ? Un grosse review ? La vie de Chris dépend du nombre reviews *_*


	9. Chapter 9

Hello mes petits Serpents :D

Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, comme on vous l'avez dit précédemment, perd de son côté humoristique pour devenir plus sérieux. On espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant et que vous continuerez à nous suivre.

 **/!\ Attention : Présence de violence et viol sur mineur dans ce chapitre. /!\**

Mais avant tout, une petite réponse aux Reviews :

Kawaii Cat : Merci pour ta jolie review, elle nous a fait énormément plaisir *w* Voici, pour toi, le chapitre 9 et en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les autres :3

Ange : Cela n'aurait pas été aussi drôle si Midgard avait réparé l'appartement :D Et Merci pour ta review ! ~

Nessy : On est ravie de savoir qu'autant de monde suive notre fiction alors on continue avec plaisir à vous faire passer un agréable moment en publiant nos chapitres :)

Merci à vous trois, votre enthousiasme a sauvé la vie de Chris mais il n'a malheureusement pas échappé à la torture...

Et ensuite on remercie aussi tous les lecteurs de l'ombres, qui lisent sans se faire connaître et ceux qui apparaissent pour nous donner leurs avis. Vous êtes franchement les Meilleurs !

Bonne Lecture a tous !

OoOoO

Sa tête tournait... C'était la seule chose dont il était certain d'avoir conscience. Il sentait le contenu de son estomac voyager brusquement de bas en haut, jusqu'à brûler son œsophage et se libérer sur le sol face à lui, une partie se logeant même dans ses rangers. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas se pencher.

Il redressa la tête et chercha un point d'appui qu'il pourrait reconnaître. La pièce était vide, taillée dans la roche et plutôt rudimentaire. L'humidité qui y régnait le faisait frissonner, et l'odeur de moisissure saisissante lui retourna à nouveau le cœur lorsqu'il l'identifia enfin.

Il ne comprenait rien; Ni pourquoi il était ici, au milieu de nul part, attaché fermement à une chaise, ni de quel manière il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau et céder puérilement à la panique, il vit, à quelque mètres de lui la porte de ferrailles s'ouvrir sur une haute silhouette.

C'était un homme, apparemment plutôt jeune, assez bien fait de sa personne et arborant des cheveux longs et brun, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu presque violent, associés à une regard agressif...

"Tu reviens enfin à toi... J'avais fini par croire que tu étais mort sur le coup."

Chris, le regard encore embrumé, peinait à comprendre un traître mot de ce que son geôlier lui baragouinait. Il essayait de se détendre... Les cordes tressées entaillaient sa peau et commençaient doucement à le brûler là où elle passaient pour le maintenir fermement assis à la chaise de bois dont plusieurs échardes se plantaient dans ses cuisses à travers son treillis.

Il vit l'homme se rapprocher de lui avant qu'il ne saisisse à pleine main sa chevelure blonde pour le forcer à lui faire face. Son bourreau le tenait si fort qu'il sentait son cuir chevelu au bord de la rupture.

"C'est assez drôle. Tu as exactement son visage et sa carrure avant qu'il ne devienne... Ce qu'il est."

Mais qui ? Quoi ? Chris commençait à paniquer intérieurement, ne sachant s'il pouvait réellement se fier à l'homme qui le violentait sans qu'il ne sache ni pourquoi, ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette terrible situation.

" De... Qui parlez-vous ? Et... qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?"

Son geôlier le relâcha brusquement, le laissant s'effondrer au sol, toujours attaché à la chaise. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd qui lui vrilla les tympans. Un haut-le-coeur le saisit encore mais il s'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Son corps refusait de toute façon de lui obéir, et chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger, une chaleur étrange envahissait son corps, le paralysant.

Un violent coup dans son abdomen le fit se tordre de douleur alors qu'il s'empêchait de crier autant que possible. Un rire échappa à l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

"En fait tu es très différent de lui, petite chose."

Il le redressa, le posant sur ses quatre pieds ( ceux de la chaise, bien sûr ), et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les débarrassant ainsi de la terre qui s'y était logée.

"Comme tu es plutôt sage, je vais t'expliquer, et répondre à tes questions."

Un rougeur colora les joues du jeune homme en s'entendant dire qu'il était "sage". Il y avait quelque chose de pervers dans la voix de son geôlier qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Je m'appelle James Barnes, et autrefois, ton père moi étions amis. Ce n'est plus vrai aujourd'hui...

-Bucky ? Mon père m'a souvent parlé de vous..."

C'était vrai. Depuis l'enfance, par cent fois au moins, Captain America lui avait raconté le sacrifice de son ami Bucky, lui avait apprit combien l'amitié virile qui les liait était puissante et comment l'admiration que le jeune Bucky lui vouait était devenue sienne à son égard à la Mort de celui-ci.

"Une minute... Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez mort ! Il m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes sacrifié pour lui et..."

Un coup de poing très brutal dans son ventre lui coupa le souffle. Le choc fut si violent que le jeune Avenger bascula à nouveau avec la chaise, vers l'arrière cette fois, le laissant en suspension sur deux pieds dans les airs, tandis que son dos et le dossier se calaient contre le mur qui s'étendait derrière lui.

"LA FERME ! Tu ne sais rien, petite merde ! Rien du tout ! poursuivit Bucky en s'acharnant à le frapper dans l'abdomen."

Incapable de se retenir face au traitement brusque infligé aux muscles de son ventre, Chris ne put que constater que sa vessie se vidait incontrôlablement, détrempant ses vêtements et le bois de la chaise, et humidifiant la terre au sol.

Le fils du Captain tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur la douleur qui paralysait son abdomen.

"... Pardon, je... Je vais me taire, chuchota-t-il, humilié."

Son bourreau semblait plus ou moins troublé de sa propre violence envers le jeune homme. Il prit la peine de redresser la chaise sur ses quatre pieds et vérifia que le jeune homme n'était pas trop blessé. Il s'éloigna de lui, pour finalement quitter la pièce, laissant seul Chris qui sentit ses intestins se nouer encore et encore dans son ventre en constatant qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul sans la moindre explication supplémentaire.

"Non ! Bucky, attends ! S'il-te-plaît..., la porte claqua lourdement. Ne me laisse pas tout seul..."

Presqu'aussitôt, la lumière s'éteignit elle aussi, plongeant Chris dans une obscurité totale.

"... Papa..., gémit-il tout bas."

OoOoO

"Quoi ?!"

Nick Fury tentait de conserver le vague calme ambiant dans la pièce mais vraisemblablement, c'était peine perdue. Les jeunes Avengers venaient d'apprendre l'enlèvement de leur camarade, et on leur demandait de rester calmes et paisibles.

Le SHIELD aurait aussi bien pu leur filer un puzzle en attendant que les adultes agissent, ils se seraient sentis tout aussi valorisés.

Affalé sur la table, Jude écoutait Jérémy s'époumoner à hurler après le directeur qui, clairement, ne faisait que hocher la tête avec condescendance tel un chien dans une voiture.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, à imaginer que Nicky l'écoutait réellement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que tout le monde agonisait en silence autour de la table, et que Midgard avait réellement invoqué un puzzle pour faire passer le temps, Jérémy revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Jude.

"Je crois qu'il ne m'écoute plus..."

Le génie s'apprêtait à expliquer à son ami qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais écouter le moindre mot de ses plaintes lorsqu'il vit Asgard se redresser, visiblement au bord de l'implosion. Le petit groupe suivit la brute de l'équipe du regard jusqu'à Nick Fury.

L'espion sembla surpris de voir débarquer si près de lui la fille de Thor.

"Laissez-nous y aller, Fury.

-Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez...

-Ne jouez pas au plus idiot avec moi. Laissez-nous prendre les rênes de cette mission."

Le regard de l'homme s'écarquilla de surprise sous la menace silencieuse de la jeune Princesse asgardienne.

" C'est impossible. Je n'attends que l'arrivée de vos parents pour les y envoyer."

La blonde saisit sans douceur le bras de l'espion, se montrant menaçante au possible.

"Et moi, je vous qu'avec ou sans votre accord, nous allons le chercher."

Midgard laissa un grand sourire digne de toutes les grimaces de son père étirer ses lèvres en murmurant pour elle-même.

"Ça commence à devenir intéressant..."

Jude lui lança un regard atterré. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'aller contre le SHIELD pour risquer la peau de leurs fesses ils ne savaient où, contre une organisation dont ils ne connaissaient rien du tout pouvait s'avérer _intéressant_? Ils allaient y rester pour de bon, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait comme fin d'une idée aussi inconsidérée...

Pour toute réponse, le directeur de l'organisation ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, craignant un tant soit peu la violence de la jeune Asgardienne et sa force inégalable dans leur rangs, et ajouta:

"Tu ne comprends pas Asgard,vous n'avez pas encore le niveau pour vous mesurer à l'HYDRA.

-Et VOUS n'avez pas le niveau face à MOI ! Je pourrais vous botter le cul en fermant les yeux de trente-six façons différentes avant même que vous ne dégainiez votre arme qui crache la mort !"

Un sombre craquement d'os se fit entendre dans le bras de Fury, faisant apparaître sur son visage l'expression de la douleur pure. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi le reste des classes craignait autant la fille de Thor. Elle pouvait se montrer cruellement froide. Cette impression était accentuée par ses yeux d'un bleu polaire, fin et perçant comme la lame d'une dague.

"J'ai la sensation que ta motivation est surtout dûe à ta soif de combat... Comme un besoin plutôt qu'une réelle envie.

-Je n'aime **pas du tout** ce sous-entendu...

-Pourtant tu te conduis comme un leader, alors que de toute évidence tu n'es qu'une gamine cupide et assoiffée de sang.

-Et je ne vois devant moi qu'un vieux fou !"

Un silence pesant suivit les mots durs de la jeune fille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un caractère trempé et un tempérament de feu. Toutefois, elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots. Fury la prenait pour une folle furieuse, il tentait de se poser en dominateur. Il n'en était rien. Et elle le lui prouverait, avec ou sans son accord.

Se détournant, elle fit signe aux autres adolescents, qui jusqu'alors étaient restés murés dans un mutisme perdu entre l'embarras et le sentiment d'injustice de la situation, de la suivre hors de la pièce.

"Jeunes Avengers, rassemblement, déclara-t-elle d'un ton volontaire."

Alors, à sa suite, Midgard, Nina, Jeremy et Jude quittèrent le bâtiment, direction le garage, où reposaient sagement les différents jets qui n'attendaient que d'être utilisés...

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il vit la porte se rouvrir à nouveau, baignant la pièce dans la lumière, Chris était étendu au sol, solidement attaché à la chaise. Il avait tenté de se libérer, mais n'avait réussi qu'à lentement cisailler ses poignets et ses chevilles à force de tirer sur les cordes, découvrant peu à peu sa chair. L'acidité de l'urine qui avait séchée contre lui le brûlait de plus, et il commençait d'ailleurs à céder au désespoir...

Une poigne puissante le souleva de terre sans brusquerie pour le remettre sur ses quatre pieds, avant de lui détacher les bras un par un, laissant son sang reprendre normalement son cours dans un fourmillement désagréable.

"Est-ce que ça va ?

-... J'ai connu des jours meilleurs."

Bucky avait fini par revenir. Chris en avait envie de pleurer, devant le comportement hypocrite de l'ancien ami de son père qui n'avait pas hésité à le passer à tabac et qui désormais essayait d'avoir l'air tout à fait gentil.

Chris n'avait plus envie de se montrer courtois ou d'être souriant. Il donna un coup brusque et bien placé dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur qui s'effondra au sol dans un cri peu virile.

"Ça va pas non ?! Tu es fou sale môme ?!

-Moi ?! Peut-être bien ! Mais faudrait voir à pas inverser les rôles connard ! C'est toi qui m'a kidnappé, qui m'a tabassé et qui m'a oublié ici seul dans le noir et dans le froid pendant plusieurs heures ! Le fou furieux, ici, c'est toi !"

Le Soldat de l'Hiver saisit avec brutalité la mâchoire du jeune blond et la serra fermement entre ses longs doigts fins.

"La ferme, petit con ! Ferme ta putain de grande gueule et me juge pas !"

Chris, animé du feu de la rage, décida de ne pas céder à la violence de Bucky et mordit les doigts les plus proches de ses lèvres avant de cracher avec dédain au visage de son opposant qui s'était reculé sous la pression douloureuse exercée sur sa main.

Il allait buter ce sale petit con... Oui, il allait prendre un plaisir fou à le briser comme un œuf de caille, mais avant ça, il le détruirait psychologiquement, morceaux par morceaux. Et il enverrait chacun de ses morceaux à Captain America.

Il attrapa à nouveau sa chevelure blonde avant de commencer à s'acharner à tuméfier son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement couvert d'hématomes qu'il en soit parfaitement méconnaissable.

Tout en le frappant, il laissait s'échapper des grognements presque bestiaux alors qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à ruiner cette image de son héros d'autrefois.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il laissa le jeune homme s'effondrer au sol comme une vulgaire poupée désarticulée.

"Tu as bien de la chance que je n'ai pas encore le droit de t'achever. Crois-moi, je prendrais un malin plaisir à détruire ton corps de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever..."

Disant ces mots, Bucky empruntait à nouveau le chemin de la sortie, sans un regard de plus pour Chris, étendu au sol dans son sang qui coagulait avec la terre sèche qui maculait son visage couverts de bleus et de bosses.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, et qu'il ne restait plus pour éclairer la pièce qu'un mince filet de lumière qui achevait sa courses sur le visage du jeune Avenger, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva calmement dans la pièce.

"...Minable."

Bucky s'arrêta une seconde pour le dévisager, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce n'était pas un misérable gamin qui allait lui faire peur.

Un gamin.

Un enfant.

Bucky s'adossa à la porte dans un soupir désespéré. Comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là ?

OoOoO

"Tu peux conduire ça, non ?

-C'est très aléatoire comme question ça. Tout dépend de ce que je dois piloter. Je sais piloter plein de trucs..."

Asgard désigna le petit jet qu'elle avait décidé de prendre pour voler, au sens propre, au secours de Chris, même si elle ne savait pas exactement où il était.

"Mais ça, tu sais le piloter, oui ou non ? Demanda la grande blonde en secouant Jude par les épaules.

-... Ouais."

Un sourire confiant étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle aidait déjà Midgard à monter à bord de l'appareil avec un entrain qu'on ne lui connaissait guère.

Ils savaient que Chris avait été kidnappé par un membre de l'HYDRA, mais ils ignoraient à quelle base il avait été emmené et surtout pourquoi. Midgard avait eut le raisonnement brillant que l'on s'intéressait sûrement à Chris pour une raison particulière. Et rien ne lui semblait plus évident que le fait qu'il soit le fils de son père. Elle savait que l'organisation néo-nazi cherchait à faire venir à eux le Captain, ce qui risquait d'arriver si ce dernier se lançait à la poursuite de son fils.

Alors ils devaient parvenir à retrouver le jeune homme avant que leurs parents n'aient le temps de réagir afin d'éviter le pire.

Et puis... Personne n'avait le droit de kidnappé sa citrouille.

Jude posa ses fesses au poste de pilotage, tout en observant le tableau de commande. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors que la voix inquiète de Jérémy jaillissait derrière lui.

" Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à piloter ça ? ça m'a tout de même l'air bien compliqué..."

Le fils de Tony Stark laissa un rire sûr de lui lui échapper alors qu'il commençait à enclencher les commandes. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant, pur et simple.

Les autres adolescents prirent place dans le jet.

"On va commencer par la côte Ouest, déclara Asgard."

OoOoO

Trois heures. Trois longues heures que le calvaire durait, maintenant. Bucky était rapidement revenu dans la pièce, et il n'avait pas cherché à être doux cette fois. Il l'avait poussé au sol avec violence, arrachant au passage son débardeur noir.

Chris aurait pu se protéger, s'il l'avait vu arrivé au moins. Mais ses yeux encore gonflés suite au traitement de son tortionnaire l'avaient empêcher de le voir arriver près de lui, aussi, à part couvrir son visage de ses bras, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre.

D'un geste dédaigneux, il lui avait montré quelque chose en hurlant il ne savait quoi dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

" _Warum gehst du nicht ihn zu mögen ?! Ich werde dich töten !_ "

Il le redressa contre le mur et le détacha de la chaise avant de l'emmener à sa suite hors de la pièce, passant devant plusieurs groupes militaires qui le toisaient avec dédain.

Il n'était pas à l'aise, et plus il avançait, plus il comprenait pourquoi. Partout autour de lui, il voyait des symboles déformés défiler un peu partout dans son champ de vision pourtant clairement réduit. Bien qu'il ait du mal à distinguer grand chose véritablement, il désespérait en reconnaissant ce à quoi il était réellement confronté.

L'HYDRA.

Bucky le poussa violemment au sol alors que les hommes qui l'entouraient lui criaient des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors que des bras l'attrapaient et le maintenait au sol sans douceur.

Il essayait de se débattre contre les membres de l'HYDRA qui commençaient pour certains à pousser des gloussements animaliers très étranges qui faisaient naître dans le ventre du jeune garçon une boule d'anxiété qui le paralysait.

L'un des hommes bloqua ses deux bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre de ses agresseurs, qui s'attaquèrent à son treillis, le faisant descendre sur ses hanches.

"Que- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Arrêt-hmpf!"

Il fut surpris au possible, écœuré comme jamais quand un sexe dont il ne pouvait identifier la provenance s'engouffra dans sa bouche, manquant presque de l'étouffer. Il sentait la verge caresser ses joues, se masturbant à l'aide de ses lèvres et de ses dents.

Il sentit les larmes couler le longs de ses joues, un haut-le-cœur le saisissant. Son assaillant semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, car il lui tira les cheveux avec méchanceté en rivant leurs regards au même niveau.

"SUCES !"

Il se sentait rougir alors que le sexe de l'autre individu se frayait un chemin dans sa bouche qui cherchait comment échapper à ce morceaux de chair imposant qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Alors que, sans comprendre pourquoi, il obéissait à l'ordre qui lui était donné, allant au-delà du dégoût et de la douleur qu'il ressentait, un autre homme caressa sa chevelure comme s'il était un petit animal obéissant et docile qui s'était laissé dresser. La main qui le récompensait voyagea de ses cheveux à ses fesses qui s'étaient retrouvées totalement découvertes sans qu'il ne se rappelle comment il en était arrivé là. Arrivée à cette zone, il ressentit une aiguille s'y planter violemment.

C'est là qu'il perdit pied.

Lorsqu'il commença à reprendre plus ou moins conscience, il se sentait pâteux, ses reins en feu, et curieusement plein. Il tourna automatiquement la tête vers son derrière qu'il sentait envahi d'une présence étrangère.

Il écarquilla les yeux, constatant qu'un des hommes de l'HYDRA était en train de le prendre violemment, frappant de sa verge un point en lui qui lui redonnait l'envie de se laisser emporter par les vases agréables de l'inconscience.

Il défaillit d'avantages en réalisant que des gémissements indécents s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le sentiment d'une honte immense l'envahit en constatant que tout son corps était collant de sperme et d'autre fluides qu'il n'osait déterminer.

Autour de lui, d'autres hommes continuaient encore à se masturber, l'arrosant de leur semence blanche qui pleuvait sur son corps meurtri, couvert de choses qu'il n'osait nommer.

À cet instant, quelque chose se brisa au plus profond de Chris.

OoOoO

Un review ? Petite, moyenne ou grosse, on est pas difficile :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les petits Chats~

Nous avons été ravies de votre enthousiasme vis-à-vis du chpitre précédent ! Cela nous a fait rès chaud au couer et nous vous en remercions !

Pour commencer, les réponses aux reviewers anonymes:

Ange: Eh oui, la nature humaine est des plus cruelle, tu ne trouves pas ? Bucky est juste taré, ne cherches pas plus loin pour l'instant. Il est bipolaire et mentalement instable... Merci pour ta review ^^ Chaque commentaire nous fait plaisir !

ClemLeChat: (( le Chat Noir )) Oh mon Dieu ! Une soeur féline *w* ! Nyan nyan nyan ~ ... Bref... Nous sommes plus que ravies que notre fiction te plaise ! Voici la suite ;3 En espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Kawaii Cat: Nous aimons Chris aussi, on te rassure ^^ On ne lui a pas prévu que des malheurs dans sa vie ^^" ! Ravies que le style d'écriture que nous utilisons te plaisent !

Le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas l'âge des mini Avengers te perturbe ? Pourtant on a prit un certain temps à leur attribuer un âge respectif. Comme j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit jamais cette section avant le chapitre à lire, je vous propose ceci: Que ceux qui lisent et qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire fassent des suggestions quand aux âges qu'ils ont ^^ ce serait très intéressant d'avoir vos avis et surtout de voir si il est bien utile de continuer à vous parler via cette section...

Enfin, ce chapitre est dédié à LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark ( définitivement très compliqué à écrire comme à dire ) que nous avons eut la chance de rencontrer en vrai par hasard récemment *w* Crois-le ou non, cette rencontre a quelque chose de magique que nous ne sommes pas prêtes d'oublier ! Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous la connaisse, mais pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas, allez lire ses fics ! Vous ne perdrez pas votre temps ! (( voilà c'était le petit coup de pub xD ))

Sur ce, bonne lecture !~

OoOoO

"J'en ai ras-la couenne de marcher là... On peut pas faire une pause ? Juste cinq minutes...

-Arrête de te plaindre trente seconde. Tu ne peux pas vraiment être épuisé puisque c'est Asgard qui fait tout le travail !

-Silence vous autres !"

Les deux plaignants cessèrent aussitôt de faire le moindre bruit. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de subir la colère de la Princesse qui avait devant eux et sans la moindre difficultés massacré les uns après les autres les membres de l'HYDRA de chaque base qu'ils avaient ensemble visiter à la recherche de Chris.

Ils en avaient détruit beaucoup - du moins Asgard avait fait pas mal de dégâts, et à voir sa tête, on comprenait aisément qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'en prenne à son entourage- mais malgré ces efforts, ils restaient confrontés à l'échec, car leur ami restait désespérément introuvable.

Alors Asgard était de mauvaise humeur, et plus ils avançaient dans le camp militaire, plus la manière dont les malheureux qui croisaient son chemin étaient massacrés était violente et cruelle, arrachant quelques fois des hurlements de douleur désespérants aux jeunes Avengers eux-même.

Regagnant le jet suite à leur recherche infructueuse, la jeune brune du groupe s'était un peu isolée pour essayer de réfléchir normalement, loin des plaintes de Jude, des grognements intérieurs d'Asgard et des engueulades continuelles des jumeaux.

Un pressentiment désagréable la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leur camarade disparu. Elle l'aimait bien depuis leur raprochement dans les toilettes, bien qu'une telle référence puisse prêter à sourire, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il lui arrive des malheurs. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de traitement faisaient subir les midgardiens en guise de torture, mais connaissant leur méchanceté latente et leur cruauté sans égale les uns envers les autres, elle craignait pour la suite.

Alors que Jude remettait en route les commandes de l'appareil, en actionnant son Starkpad pour diffuser dans son casque un air d'AC/DC si propre pourtant à son père. Il avait presque l'impression d'être lui, à se conduire avec autant d'irresponsabilité.

Sur cette pensée, il décolla de nouveau, direction la prochaine base de l'HYDRA, à savoir la base allemande.

OoOoO

"Tu devrais manger..."

Bucky observait tristement le spectacle du jeune homme qu'il avait reconduit à sa cellule à peine une heure avant. Il lui avait fourni une bassine d'eau chaude pour qu'il s'y lave et avait piocher dans les réserves pour lui constituer un repas digne de ce nom. Il avait aussi été lui chercher des vêtements. Certes il s'agissait de vêtement un peu grand pour lui, mais il valait sans doute mieux cela que rester nu.

Cependant il s'était opposé à un mur. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la cellule, Chris était recroquevillé dans une position inconfortable, tapis dans un coin obscur de la pièce.

Il s'était à peine servi de la bassine pour se laver le haut du corps. Il avait croisé le regard de son propre reflet et ne s'était pas trouvé en mesure de l'affronter plus longtemps. Son visage couvert de crasses en tout genre, ses cheveux collant de sperme et sa peau desséchée par les diverses fluides qui avaient glissé dessus avait achevé de l'écœurer de sa propre situation.

La tête contre le mur et replié sur lui-même, Chris gardait sur l'ombre qui l'entourait un regard fixe. Des images indésirables défilaient dans sa tête, la scène tournait en boucle devant ses yeux, il entendait ses propres gémissements mêlés au grognements bestiaux des autres hommes, il ressentait leur semence sur sa peau, et éprouvait la douleur de son derrière jusque dans ses reins, au plus profond de lui-même.

Bucky avait de la peine pour ce pauvre garçon et les limbes de sa culpabilité le happaient doucement.

"Écoutes... Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois manger si tu veux aller mieux..."

Un rire froid résonna dans la pièce alors que Chris n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement.

"Tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Hahaha... Ne me fais pas rire s'il-te-plait, je crois que tu m'as cassé plusieurs côtes tout à l'heure...

-Chris, s'il-te-plaît...

-LA FERME !"

James Barnes ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de le détester, ni-même de vouloir lui rendre la pareille. Il n'avait pas envie de détruire son innocence en l'amenant ici. Il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres.

Bêtement.

Désormais il le regrettait amèrement. Les hautes Sphères de l'HYDRA s'étaient servies de lui pour détruire un pauvre adolescent innocent, et lui n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus que ça quel était le problème.

Maintenant qu'il était confronté à un pauvre enfant sans défense qui ne pouvait plus que lui cracher sa haine alors qu'il était totalement démuni et brisé, il se trouvait confronté à une culpabilité sans nom qui lui dévorerait les tripes à jamais désormais.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Chris derrière lui avec une mine coupable.

OoOoO

Le jet des jeunes Avengers traversaient le ciel allemand. À son bord, Jude pilotait l'appareil, assisté par Jérémy qui le secondait plutôt par paresse que par réelle envie d'apprendre à piloter un engin volant.

Dans l'habitacle à l'arrière, les filles observaient ensemble les alentours de l'appareil, veillant avec beaucoup de sérieux à la moindre trâce de ce qui pourrait ressembler à la base de l'HYDRA.

À l'avant, les deux garçons gardaient un oeil sur l'extérieur, ainsi que sur leur trajectoire. Pourtant Jude sentait le regard insistant de son ami courir sur lui, observant un phénomène étrange qu'il ne nommait pas. Après quelques minutes à supporter l'attitude curieuse de Jérémy, le fils Stark finit par s'agacer et demanda d'un ton las:

"Un problème ? J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ?"

Comme surpris d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit en train de sonder quelqu'un avec ses yeux à rayons X, l'archer sursauta, et pour se donner une contenance aussi fausse que désespérante aux yeux du petit génie, il émit un petit rire embarrassé.

"Hum, non non, rien de spécial entre tes dents...

-Bon. Alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme si je venais de te dire que j'apprenais le Tango depuis ma plus tendre enfance ?

-...Tu apprends le...

-Évidemment que non, gros crétin ! Explosa Jude en le gratifiant d'un coup à l'arrière du crâne."

Le jeune Barton se plaignit pour la forme avant de sourire malicieusement à son comparse.

"Tu tapes moins fort que ma soeur.

\- Ta soeur est folle.

-Je vais faire une distribution de paires de claques, ça va pas tarder, avertit Nina à l'arrière, démontrant ainsi qu'elle avait beau rester silencieuse, elle écoutait malgré tout ce qui se disait à l'avant."

Jérémy lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention à Jude, toujours attentif à son pilotage de l'appareil. Le jeune archer était plutôt embarrassé à vrai dire en présence du fils de Stark. Depuis leur rapprochement durant l'assaut de la base du SHIELD, il n'était plus à l'aise avec lui, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que dès qu'il commençait à regarder son camarade, il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux.

Aussi, étant donné que le concerné était bien moins long à la détente que lui-même, il espérait qu'il pourrait apporter des réponses aux questions qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser.

"Il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler..."

Le ton soudain trop sérieux de son vis-à-vis donna des sueurs froides à Jude. À quoi devrait-il répondre cette fois ?

"Tu te rappelles de... Notre "rapprochement" pendant la mission Fury ? Tu sais quand on s'est retrouvé...

-Coincés entre les deux murs ? Ouais..."

Une curieuse tension se fit alors sentir autour d'eux alors que leurs joues rougissaient sans explications.

"Je ... Depuis je me sens un peu... Je sais pas.. Étrange quand je suis avec toi... On s'entend toujours aussi bien, mais... Il m'arrive d'être mal à l'aise...

-Je vois de quoi tu parles...

\- Toi aussi tu le ressens ? Je veux dire, tu... Ça t'arrive de me regarder sans pouvoir t'arrêter ou... D'avoir envie de me toucher... Juste pour le plaisir du contact ?"

Jude se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé au possible. Jérémy était en train de lui expliquer précisément qu'il était attiré par lui avec tellement d'innocence qu'il n'osait pas lui dire que ses mots avaient inconsciemment quelque chose de pervers.

"Ça s'appelle l'attirance. C'est... un genre de tension sexu... De tension... Un peu plus qu'amicale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pas vraiment..."

Maudite soit ta bêtise naturelle...

Il jeta un oeil dans son dos, vérifiant si les filles écoutaient. Apparemment elles étaient concentrées sur leur mission... Il soupira avant de répondre doucement, tout bas, sur le ton de la confidence.

"... Je crois... Que notre relation est en train de devenir ambiguë...

-... Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... Tu sais... On quitte un peu le domaine de l'amitié pour aller vers quelque chose de... Plus fort..."

Cette fois-ci, Jérémy sembla comprendre car il détourna les yeux, comme captivé par ce qui se passait vers l'extérieur de l'appareil. Il lui offrit un regard en biais tout en rapprochant leurs mains l'une de l'autre.

Alors que Stark s'apprêtait à la prendre pour de bon, il se figea sous les yeux de Jérémy qui arqua un sourcil.

"Tout va bien ..? Jude ?"

Il vit avec horreur son ami se crisper violemment autour du levier de l'appareil tout en conservant son regard comme dénué de toute activité cérébrale sans raison apparente.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur ce qui arrivait à Jude car brusquement le jet perdit de l'altitude, projetant les trois passagères à l'arrière les unes contre les autres et dans tous les sens.

Asgard eut le réflexe de prendre Nina contre elle, qui était moins résistante physiquement que les deux asgardiennes, tout en serrant fortement la main de Midgard qui poussa un cri en s'agrippant à sa soeur.

"Putain Jude, à quoi tu joues ?!

-Il joue pas là, il bouge plus !"

Dans un geste héroïque, Jérémy attrapa le manche pour redresser le jet avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase beaucoup trop violemment pour laisser le moindre survivant...

Dans un choc brutal, l'engin percuta le sol sans douceur, brisant les train d'aterrissage sur le coup et secouant les occupants dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il fut arrêté, totalement détruit et hors d'usage, Jérémy relâcha enfin sa respiration.

A l'arrière, Les filles se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions. Nina rouvrait péniblement les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, lorsqu'elle réalisa en redressant la tête qu'elle l'avait confortablement blottit entre les seins de l'asgardienne qui avait cherché à la protéger pendant la chute. Elle rougit violemment en croisant le regard embarrassé de l'autre fille et se redressa à l'aide de ses bras pour s'éloigner d'elle. Ce faisant elle réalisa qu'à droite le sol était mou; alors elle porta son regard à sa main qui était allée de son plein gré empoigner la poitrine de Midgard qui n'osait plus faire un mouvement.

L'espionne fit un bond en arrière pour rejoindre l'avant de l'appareil, afin de camoufler les rougeurs qui s'incrustaient sur ses joues aux deux filles qu'elle avait accidentellement tripoté deux fois en moins de 2 minutes.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée, Asgard jeta un regard à sa soeur qui, comme elle, décida intérieurement qu'elle ne verrait plus ses seins de la même façon désormais.

"Tout va bien devant ?"

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit, qu'elle identifia comme la voix de son frère. Un frisson la parcourut.

"Jérémy ! Pitié, dis-moi que tout va bien !

-... Moi je vais bien, mais Jude ne bouge plus..."

Les trois filles enjambèrent les sièges et Midgard décida de prendre en charge la situation d'urgence du jeune homme. La Mage se pencha sur le torse de Jude et y posa l'oreille.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

"... Je... Je n'entends pas son coeur, murmura-t-elle tout bas."

Jérémy serra la main de sa soeur si fort qu'elle comprit qu'il lui cachait sûrement quelque chose.

Asgard demanda s'il était trop tard pour pratiquer un traditionnel massage cardiaque, ce à quoi sa soeur lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

"Avec le réacteur ARK, ça ne va pas le faire...

-Il faut le faire repartir en fait ... Mais je ne sais pas exactement comment on peut faire...

-Tony Stark saurait lui, murmura Jérémy.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas Tony Stark, s'agaça la Tueuse de Géants."

Elle saisit dans son dos son hachoir qu'elle planta dans le sol sous le regard consterné de ses compagnons.

"Non mais tu fais quoi là, Asgard, s'écria Nina, C'est pas le moment de tailler un steak !

-La ferme, Mortelle aux mains baladeuses. J'essaie de me concentrer."

Alors que son frère dévisageait la rouquine en haussant les sourcils, la Princesse Guerrière ferma les yeux alors que le ciel se couvrait brusquement, une nuée se formant au dessus d'elle sous forme d'une tempête en phase de création. Les yeux de ses amis se posaient sur elle dans diverses expressions absolument atterrées.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Midgard qui comprenait visiblement ce que sa soeur avait l'intention de faire.

Jérémy, excédé de ne rien comprendre, essaya d'attraper la main d'Asgard pour la faire réagir , au moment où les yeux de celle-ci s'ouvrirent, entièrement bleu et presque fluorescent, animés de la lueur des flammes orageuses des Enfers de Jotunheim. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la jeune femme fut violemment percutée par la foudre. D'elle jaillissaient de surprenants spectres lumineux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

"... Wh...Wow..."

L'archer ne put que s'écarter lorsqu'Asgard le dépassa, armée de son épée, divine et majestueuse. Il crut mourir quand il réalisa qu'elle plantait sa lame directement dans le réacteur de Jude qui eut un sursaut assez violent.

"Tu veux l'achever ?! Hurla-t-il, effrayé et hors de lui.

-Silence ! Gronda-t-elle."

La foudre traversa l'arme de la guerrière pour s'infiltrer dans le corps du jeune Stark. En contact avec une telle décharge, le réacteur, bien qu'abîmé, repartit aussitôt, plus brillant que jamais.

Jude fut parcourut de spasmes terrifiants durant une longue minute mais finit par se calme devant l'étonnement des jumeaux et le soulagement de la Mage.

Il secoua la tête sous la surprise et l'effarement. Il était en vie... Pourtant son réacteur lui-même avait cessé de fonctionner. Il posa les yeux sur celui-ci qui était percé par la lame d'Asgard que celle-ci avait transformer en simple dague. Il allait poser les doigts dessus pour l'enlever lorsque la blonde l'en dissuada.

"Si tu tiens à la vie, je te déconseille de l'enlever. D'un part car un simple contact causerait ta mort d'une électrocution assez violente, et d'une autre car c'est l'électricité qu'elle contient qui permet à ton réacteur de rester en mouvement..."

Jude déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas garder un poignard dans le torse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...? Un détail lui revint avec violence à l'esprit.

"Par la Sainte Triforce ! Le jet ! Que s'est-il passé !? Personne n'est mort ?! Dîtes moi que tout le monde va bien !"

Asgard leva les yeux au ciel pour implorer son père avant de hausser les épaules.

"Jérémy nous a sauvé."

Jude s'était redressé sur ses jambes et cherchait inconsciemment celui-ci du regard sans le voir. On l'enlaça par derrière et il sentit un regard mouillé caresser sa nuque.

"Tu m'as fait tellement peur... Chuchota Jérémy contre lui."

Son coeur réparé fit un bon dans sa poitrine sous le regard désespéré de Midgard devant tant d'amour étalé. Alors qu'elle allait déclarer sur un ton sarcastique qu'elle ne supporterait pas ce spectacle plus longtemps, la voix de Nina l'interpella.

"Euh... Les gars ? Faut que vous voyez ça..."

L'intérêt général étant soudain attiré dans la même direction, il rejoignirent la jeune espionne qui, dressée sur un tas de terre brûlée par l'atterrissage brusque, observait avec un sourire la scène sous ses yeux.

Les autres l'ayant rejoint n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas leurs yeux. Sous leurs pieds se trouvaient les débris fumants de la base de l'HYDRA qu'ils avaient rasé en s'écrasant au hasard.

Un rire incontrôlable secoua Midgard alors qu'elle tapait amicalement l'épaule d'un Jérémy encore choqué.

"Avoues que tu as visé en posant le jet !"

OoOoO

Review ? :3 (( à genoux le regard suppliant)) par pitié ... 8^8 ?


	11. Chapter 11

Hellooo petits Serpents :D Nous revoilà pour un onzième chapitre !

Alors commençons tout de suite par une réponse aux Reviews :

 **Ange** : Merci pour ta review, owo Oui l'Hydra l'a mauvaise, mais est-ce qu'on en a quelque chose à branler au fond ? XD Peut-êtreeee...

 **Kawaii Cat** : Quelle que soit ta réaction, nous sommes ravies que tu te manifestes :) Toute review fait toujours plaisir, owo !

 **ClemLeChat** : Et voilà la suite tant attendu :D et en espérant qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review et nous te laissons découvrir la suite toute de suite !

Et Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs (qu'ils se manifestent ou non) qui lisent notre fiction. Ça nous fait toujours plaisir de voir autant de monde nous suivre :D

Pour répondre à la question posée précédemment, pour ceux qui ont répondu (Hey ! Finalement des gens lisent le blabla qui précède le chapitre :D C'est cool !), vous êtes souvent dans la bonne tranche d'âge. Jude est en réalité le plus jeune, il a 12ans. Suive les jumeaux qui ont 14ans, ensuite Chris et Midgard qui ont 15ans et la plus âgée est Asgard qui a 16ans.

Alors, nouvelle petite question : **Quel mini-avengers préférez-vous ?**

Ensuite, nous sommes désolés par avance car il s'agira du chapitre le plus court que nous allons poster. Mais on essayera de se rattraper au prochain chapitre :)

Bonne Lecture!

OoOoO

Dans un silence réellement lourd, Chris était toujours replié sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'yeux détaillaient sa nudité et se moquaient de son corps qu'il n'avait pas su défendre.

Un élan brusque de volonté le poussa vers l'eau de la bassine qui avait désormais refroidit. Il saisit le linge que Bucky avait laissé pour lui reposer sur le bord de la vasque de bois pour qu'elle s'échauffe avec les vapeur de l'eau.

Il la trempa dans l'eau et commença à se laver minutieusement pour se débarrasser du sperme qui avait sécher dans sa chevelure et agissait désormais comme du gel et qui tiraillait sur sa peau.

Se laver fut un labeur plus long qu'il ne l'eut crût, et il lui fallut une heure pour être à peu près propre. Alors il enfila les vêtement bien trop larges que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait laissé pour lui, puis alla se poser sur le lit de camps rudimentaire de sa cellule, se repliant de nouveau sur lui-même dans un mouvement presque robotisé.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Bucky, armé d'un plateau supportant un verre d'eau, du pain sec et un bol de potage fumant qui avait l'air franchement peu ragoûtant. Il avait jeté sur son épaule une couverture douce que Chris imaginait qu'il avait eut du mal à trouver.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du geôlier alors qu'il posait le plateau sur le lit.

"... Je suis content de voir que tu t'es lavé et habillé... L'eau n'avait pas trop refroidi ?

-Elle était gelée.

-... J'ai apporté une couverture, si tu veux. Elle devrait te réchauffer..."

Chris n'eut pas la force de l'empêcher de lui couvrir les épaules et ne se trouva pas le courage de nier le fait que c'était agréable.

"Tu vas manger maintenant ?

-Je n'ai toujours pas faim, Barnes..."

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre.

" Tu as vraiment mal aux côtes ? Tu veux que je jette un œil ?

-Oui j'ai mal, mais non je ne te laisserais pas faire, même si tu me montrais un diplôme de la plus grande université de médecine du continent..."

Un soupire échappa au Winter Soldier qui se redressa pour quitter la chambre à nouveau. Il avait l'impression que la situation évoluait malgré la froideur du jeune homme à son égard. Alors qu'il quittait la cellule, il aperçut au fond du couloir un jet qui fonçait dans sa direction en détruisant la base sur son passage.

Atterré, il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour rejoindre Chris qui s'était crispé au lit, terrorisé par les violentes secousses qui traversaient la base de part en part.

"Il se passe quoi là ?! Bucky !"

Son geôlier le prit simplement contre lui sans qu'il ne cherche à le repousser alors que le jet portant les marques du SHIELD ravageait la pièce, la perçant de part en part sous les yeux des deux hommes.

lorsque le choc fut passé, Bucky abandonna Chris sur le lit alors que ce dernier restait tétanisé contre lui sans pouvoir le lâcher. Le soldat observait Chris qui semblait se dire que son calvaire ne s'achèverait jamais.

"Tout va bien, Chris ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-...

-Tu as peur ? Il ne faut pas... Le SHIELD est de ton côté.

-C'était le SHIELD ..?

-Ouais... Ils doivent employer des pilotes Kamikaze maintenant...

-... Alors quoi... Il est mort et il a faillit me tuer... Très utiles les sauvetages du SHIELD..."

James se mordit la lèvre en le voyant en proie à une peur qui transcendait enfin de sa froideur suite à son expérience traumatisante. Il l'éloigna de lui, replaçant correctement la couverture sur ses épaules.

"... N'aies pas peur, Chris, je te promet que je reviens. Je vais juste..."

Le bruit de la foudre incroyablement proche l'interrompit et il arma un fusil de chasse, qu'il harnacha à sa ceinture. Le fils de Steve s'était agrippé à la couverture dans un élan de terreur.

"Je vais juste voir ce qui se passe."

Il posa sur le lit un second fusil qui pendait dans son dos jusqu'alors.

"Si quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance entre ici, descends-le. Que ce soit un membre du SHIELD... Ou un de l'HYDRA."

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Mais je n'ai jamais tuer personne... Je ne sais pas comment on fait..."

Bucky lui passa une main sur la tête en soupirant.

"Tu vises, tu fermes les yeux, tu appuies sur la détente, et tu vérifies qu'il est à terre. Sans bouger du lit."

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme un ordre irrévocable auquel Chris répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux. Il regarda le Winter Soldier partir sans un autre regard pour lui et posa ses ses doigts tremblant sur cette arme qu'il avait pourtant tenu avec plaisir des centaines de fois mais qui aujourd'hui lui paressait affreusement lourde.

Il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même que si que ce soit entrait dans la pièce, il était fichu. Il n'arriverait jamais à tuer qui que ce soit, il en était intimement persuadé.

Il voulait sauver les gens, pas les tuer. C'était pour ça qu'il était devenu un jeune Avenger...

Il crut mourir quand il vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur un membre de l'HYDRA qui sembla soulagé de voir qu'il était encore là.

Le temps se déroula au ralentit à cet instant. L'homme avançait vers lui, clairement menaçant, mais entre les mains de Chris, l'arme ne faisait que trembler. Il ne se sentait pas de fermer les yeux, ni de presser la détente qui signerait l'arrêt de mort de l'assaillant.

Un flash blanc l'aveugla alors qu'il détaillait traits pour traits le visage de l'homme. Il le reconnut avec effroi et, face à lui, il se sentait de nouveau complètement nu et fragile comme une peluche.

C'était lui. C'était le visage du premier homme qui l'avait forcé à le prendre en bouche. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait drogué, et qui lui avait volé sa virginité.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines alors que dans son regard disparaissait toute humanité.

OoOoO

"C'est la direction que nous a indiqué Bucky, indiqua Asgard en pénétrant dans la cellule."

Sur leur chemin, le groupe des Jeunes Avengers avait croisé un homme qu'aucun n'avait su identifier. Il avait paru surpris d'être confronté à des enfants, mais il les avait également étudié lors du kidnapping de Chris, aussi il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de libérer le jeune fils du Captain afin de réparer ses fautes. Il avait choisi de défendre le camp du SHIELD contre les membres de l'HYDRA, alors qu'il montrait aux jeunes gens le chemin de la cellule du jeune homme.

Malgré quelques hésitations, la fille de Thor avait prit l'initiative de croire en lui et avait poursuivit sa route dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Hésitante, elle entra dans la pièce en ruine, cherchant du regard toute trace de vie.

Plus rapide que son ombre elle attrapa à sa ceinture un poignard long et lourd qu'elle envoya se planter dans la tempe de l'homme qui s'approchait de Chris qu'elle reconnut presqu'aussitôt.

Celui-ci sursauta en voyant le membre de l'HYDRA quitter son champs de vision brutalement. Reconnaissant Asgard qui s'approchait de lui silencieusement, il commença à balbutier deux ou trois mots qui refusèrent de quitter sa gorge.

Le calvaire était terminé pour lui. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il retrouverait ses habitudes, son père, ses cours, ses amis... Il se jeta sur la princesse blonde pour se blottir contre elle en cherchant à se rassurer, essuyant ses yeux humides contre sa poitrine, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent bien qu'elle ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me tripoter aujourd'hui..."

Son regard croisa celui de Nina qui entrait dans la pièce. Celle-ci ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur la tête de Chris contre les seins de la blonde, lui rappelant sa propre position une vingtaine de minutes auparavant.

Asgard fulminait. Une violente envie de gifler cette humaine qui la matait sans vergogne la saisit mais elle préféra l'ignorer , constatant, alors que le reste des mini-Avengers débarquaient dans la pièce, qu'un hélicoptère du SHIELD planait au-dessus d'eux.

Elle reconnut au-dessus d'eux leurs parents et crut d'ailleurs voir Tony Stark faire une crise cardiaque en apercevant une dague plantée dans le réacteur de son fils.

"C'est fini maintenant, marmonna Chris contre Asgard..."

OoOoO

Une petite review ? Une moyenne review ? Un gros pavé ?

Nous prenons tous ce que vous nous offrez :D


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour les petits Chats~

Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus doux que les précédents. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose à proprement parler, mais un peu quand même. J'espère qu'il va vous vous plaire.

Réponses au reviews !

ClemLeChat: Ma soeur Féline :3 C'est avec plaisir que je t'ai retrouvé dans la section commentaire cette semaine, nyan ! Nous continuerons d'écrire tant qu'il y aura des gens pour lire et aimer ce que l'on fait ! Je suis RAVIE que Chris soit ton préféré ! :3 J'ai personnellement beaucoup travailler sur lui - Alors que Serpent d'Argent s'est occupée de Nina qui me posait problème.

Ange: Il manque Midgard dans ta liste ! :D Alors c'est Nina que tu préfères ? Serpent D'argent est ravie de ce choix ^^ Mais Asgard est une peluche xD Et Tony a un panel d'expressions faciales qui valent cher je trouve x) J'ai adoré écrire la scène de l'atterrissage xD C'était vraiment tordant x)

Merci à tous nos lecteurs fantômes et à tout ceux qui partagent leur ressentis avec nous ! Vous êtes les meilleurs~

Une dernière chose: Ne me demandez pas où est passé Bucky, car il revient très bientôt avec des explications !

Voilà !

Bonne lecture~

OoOoO

L'hiver commençait doucement à s'installer sur New York, la neige faisant son oeuvre en adoucissant l'esprit des gens et apaisant les tensions dans la grande demeure de Tony Stark. Depuis le kidnapping de Chris, bien des choses avaient changé.

Les premiers changements, les plus conséquents, concernaient bien évidemment la confiance que les adultes portaient à leur enfants. Ils ne les voyaient plus seulement comme des mômes qu'ils devaient protéger mais comme des petits justiciers.

Tony avait commencé par réparer le réacteur de son fils, prenant un soin infini à retirer la dague du coeur de verre. Il était absolument ébahi de voir que l'Asgardienne dont tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien, principalement en ce qui concernait les sciences, avait été la seule à savoir quoi faire.

Ce matin- là était un matin normal dans la cuisine de la Tour Stark; Midgard comatait devant son bol de Nesquick, Asgard, disparue sous sa chevelure blonde désordonnée, observait mollement ses pères se remettre de leur traditionnelle partie de jambes en l'air du Dimanche matin devant une fournée de pancakes encore chaud -et ils étaient persuadés d'être discrets...- tandis que Jérémy se disputait avec Nina qui elle était absorbée par l'observation absolument pas discrète de la jeune blonde qui passait devant elle pour se rendre au réfrigérateur. C'était un Dimanche matin, et elle n'était par encore sanglée de la tête aux pieds dans du cuir qui écrasait ses courbes. Elle portait juste ce short en tissu qui camouflait à peine ses fesses et un T-shirt un peu transparent qui laissait à ses yeux le loisirs d'admirer cette poitrine se mettait en mouvement à chacun de ses pas. Depuis l'incident du jet, Nina ne voyait plus que ça...

Elle se serait donnée des gifles de ne plus se sentir à ce point pour une malheureuse paire de seins et des courbes plantureuses ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Au moins elle pouvait se dédouaner en se disant qu'Asgard était une jolie fille qui ne laissait personne indifférent, mais Midgard ! Parce que oui, elle s'était sentie se rapprocher de la deuxième asgardienne sans la moindre raison ! La fille de Loki n'avait pas un corps exceptionnel pourtant, même si elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder... Alors Pourquoi ?

Elle soupirait en se rappuyant sur ses bras. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Asgard se poser face à elle avec cette douceur qui la caractérisait tant ( comprendre: comme un morse qui réclamerait son repas ) et elle s'obligea à ne pas tourner la tête vers elle.

Ne pas les regarder... Ne pas regarder ses...

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard mort de la jeune fille.

"Ça serait sympa que tu arrêtes de me regarder tout le temps comme si j'étais un gros bout de viande..."

C'est pas ça qui attire mon regard...

La blonde arqua un sourcil comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Après une lutte de regard que Nina perdit en louchant malencontreusement... Ailleurs... Asgard se redressa dans un soupir contrit.

Elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Sur Asgard, elle avait déjà l'habitude d'être harcelée à cause de ces deux immondes bouées qui pendaient à l'avant de son corps. Elle les détestait, vraiment. Ils la déséquilibraient pendant les combats, ils lui faisaient mal le soir quand elle les libérait et surtout, ils attiraient le regard de tout le monde. Elle s'était maudite le jour où ils avaient commencé à pousser. Ce jour là elle avait perdu le peu de respect que ses camarades à l'entrainement lui portait.

Combien de fois avait-elle empêché un crétin de la tripoter ? Et combien l'avaient espionné dans les bains ?

Songeant à quel point elle haissait cette poitrine beaucoup trop grosse à son goût, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, et commença aussitôt à se déshabiller . Elle se figea lorsque la porte, qu'elle n'avait pas encore verrouillée, s'ouvrit en grand sur la rouquine qui déballa d'une traite:

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te regarder comme un gros bout de viande, mais ce n'est pas ma faute aussi, c'est ton corps qui..."

Nina sentit son visage chauffer brusquement en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'objet de ses fantasmes récents, nue sous ses yeux. Elle recula, prête à recevoir un poing directement dans les intestins. Pourtant elle fit seulement face à la jeune femme, rouge au possible, qui tenait contre elle un pull qu'elle avait rattrapé au vol en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la porte. Elle n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, visiblement embarassée.

"... Pardon... Je... J'aurais dû être plus attentive ...

-...Pars, s'il-te-plait..."

Nina acquiesça doucement en tirant la porte vers elle. Elle entendit à sa suite le vérou claquer. Elle allait partir dans sa chambre pour se laver les yeux à l'acide pour oublier cette vision qui l'empêcherait sûrement de dormir au soir venu quand elle percuta la petite brunette qui arrivait en sens inverse.

" J'ai rêvé où tu matais ma soeur dans la salle de bain là ?

-C'était accidentel, se défendit aussitôt la rouquine.

-Et les 70 premières fois ?

-... Euhm... Pas de mon fait ?

-Ben voyons."

Midgard offrit à la jeune espionne son sourire le plus narquois tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu mens très mal, et le plus affligeant c'est que malgré ça, tu arrives à te berner toi-même. Alors dis-moi, Valkyrie, qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant chez ma soeur ? Sa poitrine voluptueuse ? Ses longues jambes peut-être ? Son teint de princesse Disney ? Ses cheveux indomptables ?"

Nina se sentait fondre rien qu'à la description des qualités physique d'Asgard énumérées par sa concubine et soeur. Ses jambes étaient-elles vraiment longues ? Il faudrait qu'elle jette un oeil à ça, un de ces quatre...

"Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Midgard, je dirais que tu es jalouse."

la brune fit mine de s'esclaffer toute seule. Elle était bien bonne celle-là !

"Jalouse, moi ? Tu rêves, ma cocotte. Même si Asgard est sublime, j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc moi aussi... Je suis élancée, j'ai un visage délicat et de beaux cheveux. En plus de cela, je suis intelligente et... "

Elle s'arrêta sur sa lancée, réalisant qu'elle ne faisait que répéter ce que ses pères lui affirmaient. Même sans mentir, ils restaient ses pères et ne pouvaient pas la juger objectivement.

Elle ne se trouvait pas attirante du tout, mais elle n'enviait pas Asgard. Pour la blonde, ce n'était pas facile d'être sans cesse regardée comme un bout de gigot qu'on convoite parce qu'il semble bien appétissant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Nina poursuivre à sa suite...

" Tu es aussi très drôle, il t'arrive d'être adorable, et laisse-moi te dire qu'on croise rarement d'aussi beaux yeux que les tiens."

Midgard eut un sourire ému, et détourna les yeux, pour une fois incapable de lâcher une réplique cinglante.

"Valkyrie, se moqua-t-elle tout bas.

\- Mais ça sort d'où ça ? Se plaignit l'autre.

-... Les cheveux, s'amusa Midgard. Tes cheveux roux, indomptables, sauvages... Sexy..."

Un sourire complice étira les lèvres des deux jeunes filles dans un silence confortable.

OoOoO

Les Avengers et leurs enfants étaient tous réuni dans l'appartement du propriétaire des lieux, comme toujours en fait, au grand dam de ce dernier. Ils avaient tous leurs appartements privés mais c'est chez lui qu'ils squattaient jour après jour. Et aujourd'hui ne ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Ils avaient décidé de décorer l'appartement pour l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Chacun avait le nez dans les décorations, les enfants s'occupaient de décorer les sapins disséminés dans l'appartement alors que les adultes accrochaient les guirlandes et autres décorations dans les pièces. Même Loki mit la main à la patte sous le regard énamouré de Thor.

Tony était occupé à fixer des boules au plafond avec l'aide de l'une de ses armures quand une idée lui vint. Une de celle qui n'allait pas plaire aux autres et qui allaient lui attirer des regards noirs de la part de ses amis mais qu'importe.

« Hey, les gars ! Je viens d'avoir une idée. Et si on tirait au sort la personne à qui doit offrir un cadeau pour Noël. »

Plusieurs regards consternés de la part des Avengers se tournèrent vers le milliardaire.

« C'est une bonne idée, Ami Stark. »

Thor avait l'air d'être le seul que cette idée semblait réjouir. Clint se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Loki et Natasha levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ces derniers pensaient que l'idée était complètement stupide mais cela ne servait à rien de le dire. Quand Tony avait une idée, il était impossible de l'en faire changer.

Le milliardaire sortie de son armure et de dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il nota sur des bouts de papier le nom de ses amis et les mit dans son casque. Chacun piocha un nom mais garda le secret. Tony prit le dernier. Loki. Il allait devoir offrir un cadeau à Loki. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire plaisir au Dieu du Chaos et du Mensonge ?

Il se demandait vaguement qui pouvait bien avoir pioché son nom quand les enfants revinrent dans le salon. Thor leur exposa l'idée de Tony avec enthousiasme et les enfants se prirent au jeu. Jude répéta les actes de son père et chacun piocha le nom de l'un de ses camarades.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel chaque personne présente dans l'appartement réfléchit au cadeau qu'il pouvait offrir avant qu'ils reprennent tous leurs activités respectives.

En une journée, l'appartement avait été transformé en véritable maison du père Noël.

Le jour de Noël était enfin arrivé et l'excitation était à son comble. Depuis le début des vacances, les enfants attendaient ce jour avec impatience. Les préparatifs pour la soirée avaient commencé depuis le matin. Tony avait bloqué la cuisine ainsi que la salle à manger et personne n'avait le droit d'en franchir la porte sous peine de mort, lente et douloureuse. Les gâteaux y étaient entreposés et défense formelle d'y toucher. Pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils se réunirent tous dans la cuisine de Cap' sans même lui demander son avis. Loki avait préparé des gaufres pour l'occasion, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde.

Steve entra dans sa cuisine et fut surpris de voir tant de monde autour de sa table. Il s'assit entre Thor et Clint et remarqua le plat trônant au centre de la table.

« Ouah des gaufres ! »

Il se saisi de l'une d'elle et la croqua à pleine dent sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades.

« Non Steve ! C'est Chris que tu viens de manger !, s'écria Tony.

-Quoi ?! »

Steve lâcha sa gaufre et la regarde, choqué.

« Nooooon ! reviens Chris ! je ne voulais pas te croquer la tête ! Pourquoi tu es une gaufre !? Pourquooooooi !?

\- Chris est arrivé dans la cuisine pendant que Loki préparait les gaufres et par énervement, Loki l'a transformé en gaufre, expliqua Natasha d'un air indifférent.»

Alerté par des cris provenant de la cuisine, les enfants entrèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent le Captain essayer de réanimer une gaufre.

« Euh papa ..?

-Tais-toi Chris, j'essaye d'avoir une conversation avec mon fils !

-... C'est une gaufre...

-OUI ! Je sais que Chris est une gaufre !

-... Okay... »

Steve releva brusquement la tête vers son fils avec une totale incompréhension. Si Chris était en face de lui alors la gaufre...

« Désolé Cap'. C'était juste une petite blague, expliqua Tony.

\- Vous m'avez fait croire que je venais de tuer mon fils pour vous amuser ?

\- C'était l'idée de Loki. Midgard voulais te faire croire qu'elle l'avait transformé en citrouille de Noël et mit sous le sapin, se défendit le milliardaire.

\- C'était une bonne idée, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Mais tu dois avouer que c'était plus drôle de voir la tête du captain quand il a cru qu'il venait de manger son fils. Stark, dis moi que tu a fais une vidéo de cela ?, demanda Loki.

\- Rodolphe, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé passer une vidéo pareil. »

Steve se tourna vers les deux hommes et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Tony et Loki se seraient retrouvés avec plus de trous dans le corps qu'une passoire.

Laissant le Cap' seul avec son fils, les Avengers se levèrent et retournèrent dans l'appartement de Stark pour finir de se préparer. La soirée ne se déroulait que dans plusieurs heures mais il fallait que tous soit parfait.

Dans l'après-midi, le traditionnel repas de Noël fut préparé par les soins de Captain America et son fils dans leur cuisine. Clint, Thor et Natasha, pour leur part, entreprirent de savoir lequel d'entre eux étaient le meilleur dans Mario Kart WII sous le regard moqueur de Loki. Les enfants préféraient jouer dans la chambre de Jude en attendant l'heure de se préparer.

Stark, lui, s'enferma dans son atelier pour les heures qui le séparaient encore de la fête et s'attela à la fabrication du cœur de son fils. Il commençait à douter qu'un jour, il y arriverait. Faire des armures étaient simple. Il pouvait en faire des dizaines, toute meilleurs les une que les autres mais fabriquer un cœur artificiel pour remplacer celui de son fils n'était pas aussi simple. Pour réussir, Tony avait lu des tonnes de livres sur le sujet, appeler les meilleurs chirurgiens cardiaque mais rien à faire. Tous les cœurs qu'il avait fabriqué n'était pas assez fort pour maintenir en vie son fils. Il était encore plus faible que le sien.

Tony commençait à désespéré mais ne le montra pas. Il continuait sans relâche et cela fini par payer. Le miracle de Noël comme on dit...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il travaillait avec la musique à fond quand Jarvis se manifesta.

« Monsieur, le nouveau cœur que vous venez de créer est parfaitement en état de remplacer celui de votre fils.

\- Tu peux répéter, Jarvis ?!

\- J'ai fait toute les mesures nécessaires et les tests numériques sont tous parfaitement concluants. Le cœur que vous venez de créer convient pour votre fils. Il pourra le maintenir en vie pendant de nombreuses années. »

Tony prit doucement le cœur dans ses mains. Il avait réussit... Il avait vraiment réussit. Ce n'était pas possible. Après des millions d'heures de travail, d'insomnies, il tenait enfin dans ses mains le cœur qui allait faire vivre son fils. L'ingénieur ne mit un seul instant la parole de Jarvis en doute.

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues en réalisant que son fils allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement.

« J'ai réussi, Jarvis... J'ai vraiment fabriqué un cœur viable. Jude va pouvoir vivre ! Il faut absolument que je monte pour leur dire... Non ! Il faut commencer par opérer Jude. Il faut lui donner son cœur. Il ne faut pas attendre encore plus... J'ai vraiment réussi ! Il faut... Je vais monter. Jarvis, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Tony avait du mal à s'avouer que c'était fini. Le soulagement déferla en lui d'un coup et sans prévenir, il s'écroula sur son siège et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le cœur qui brillait d'une légère lumière écarlate. Cet appareil allait à partir de maintenant maintenir son fils, sa raison de vivre, en vie.

Le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa joie. Le choque disparut, il ne tenait plus en place. Il se leva et fit les cents pas. Il allait commencer par aller chercher Jude pour lui donner son cœur et après... après... Il allai enfin pouvoir profiter et passer du temps avec son fils. Devenir un véritable père.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Tony ne remarqua pas Loki entrer dans son atelier.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Loki. J'ai entendu crier.

\- Je l'ai vraiment fait ! J'ai réussi ! Mais tout va merveilleusement bien. »

Tony sautait littéralement de joie, transporté par un bonheur sans faille. Dans son élan, il embrassa Loki avant de le laisser planter là.

Le dieu semblait abasourdi. Stark venait de l'embrasser... Il l'avait embrassé dans, ce qui semblait être, un élan de joie avant de l'abandonner dans l'atelier. Il ne savait même pas si l'ingénieur avait été conscient de son acte. Loki mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et suivit le milliardaire en remontant dans son appartement.

Tony, dans sa joie, remonta l'escalier en courant et passa devant les Avengers avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il avait réussi.

« Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai vraiment fait ! J'ai réussi et je... J'ai embrassé Loki ?! »

A cette idée le milliardaire se figea dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de son fils. Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Il avait vraiment embrassé Loki ? Peu importe... Il reprit son chemin et toqua à la porte. Se fut son fils qui l'ouvrit.

« Jude, j'ai réussi !

\- Quoi ? A avouer que tu es attiré par Loki ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Il faudrait peut-être, un jour...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- … Bref. Tu as réussi quoi ? Tu sais enfin faire des crêpes ?

\- Je préfère te montrer... »

Tony prit son fils dans ses bras et descendit l'escalier. Il passa une nouvelle fois devant les Avengers et Loki -toujours sous le choc- et retourna dans son atelier. Il posa Jude devant la table où reposait le cœur artificiel.

Le jeune Stark regarda en face de lui et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la lueur écarlate.

« C'est … mon cœur ? »

Tony hocha simplement la tête, son regard fixé sur son fils.

Son père avait vraiment réussi. Jude n'osait y croire. Il s'approcha doucement de son futur cœur et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il avait peur que celui-ci tombe en poussière entre ses doigts. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël que son père lui ai jamais offert.

Hypnotisé par le cœur artificiel, aucun des deux Stark n'avait remarqué que les Avengers et leurs enfants étaient descendus pour savoir enfin ce qui se passait dans l'atelier du milliardaire. Aucuns des intrus ne fit le moindre bruit pour ne pas déranger la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. C'était réellement la magie de Noël.

Tony conduisit son fils près d'une table d'opération et ce dernier s'y allongea après avoir retiré son pull. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer mais l'excitation prit rapidement le dessus. L'ingénieur prit le cœur artificiel entre ses mains et le donna à Jude pendant qu'il enlevait doucement son réacteur ARK.

Le réacteur le maintenait en vie mais n'enlevait pas le risque d'arrêt cardiaque, la preuve étant qu'il en avait fait un quelques jours auparavant. Mais cela n'était pas un véritable cœur mais seulement un appareil provisoire qui permettait au cœur de Jude de battre à un rythme régulier. Mais toute activité trop intense l'aurait tué sur le champ. C'était le contraire de son nouveau cœur. Avec celui là, Jude pourrait avoir une vie entièrement normal. Il n'y avait plus de risque de mort imminente.

Stark posa le réacteur, devenue obsolète sur une table, et mit en place le nouveau cœur avec appréhension. Le cœur était peut-être viable mais il fallait que le corps de Jude l'accepte.

Jarvis fit une analyse poussée pendant qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans l'atelier. Tony prit la main de son fils et les Avengers n'osèrent bouger en attendant la réponse de l'IA.

« Analyse terminée. Bravo Monsieur, le corps du jeune Jude a parfaitement accepté le nouveau cœur. Vous êtes en parfaite santé et capable de courir un marathon sans aucun risque.»

La respiration de Tony se relâcha -depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'a retenait ?- et il serra son fils dans ses bras. Jude enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père en pleurant de joie. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela et les Avengers décidèrent de remonter pour les laisser tranquille. Ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux était la plus émouvante auquel ils aient assisté.

Jude s'écarta de son père et essuya ses larmes. Il renfila son pull et plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qui tu aurais pu me faire... Je t'aime, papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Jude. Mais si c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël, je peux garder l'armure ultrasofistiquée que j'ai créé exprès pour toi, pour que tu puisse aider tes amis ?

\- Non ! »

Jude s'accrocha au cou de son père en souriant largement. Tony serra ses bras autour de son fils et le porta ainsi jusqu'à l'étage. Arrivé dans le salon, Jude s'éloigna de son père sans se départir de son sourire. Son cœur artificiel irradiait d'une lumière rouge plus intense que la normal, signe de son bonheur. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que sa journée soit parfaite.

Thor se leva de son canapé et donna une accolade à son ami.

« Félicitation Ami Stark. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre capable de créer un organe vitale sans l'aide de la magie.

\- Merci Boucle d'or. »

Plusieurs «Félicitation Stark» résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il faut dire que c'est assez impressionnant de créer un cœur même pour Tony Stark.

« On peut le voir ?, demanda Loki avec intérêt.»

Jude, qui était de nature timide et discret, n'aurait jamais montrer son réacteur ARK mais, aujourd'hui, il était tellement fier du cadeau de son père qu'il accepta de le montrer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon pour voir l'appareil qui le maintenait en vie.

Après quelques instant, le jeune Stark finit par remettre correctement son pull.

« Vous pouvez monter, les enfants. On vous appellera pour le dîner, déclara Stark. »

OoOoO

Avant de réclamer comme à chaque fois une review, je me pose une question... Est-ce que c'est à moi de le faire ? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas naturellement venir de vous ? Nous n'écrivons pas pour vous mais nous publions pour vous. Si vous n'avez pas envie de nous laissez votre avis, il est vrai que je n'ai le droit de vous y obliger. Toutefois je dois admettre que Serpent d'Argent et moi-même sommes souvent confrontées à ce problème... Est-ce que ce choix va vous plaire ? Ou bien est-ce que ce que nous faisons n'a pas de crédit à vos yeux ? Ce sont de réelles questions, de véritables tourments. Il est vrai qu'au départ on était emballées à l'idée de publier chaque chapitre... Mais depuis quelques temps, je dois admettre que ça m'effraie un peu. J'ai peur que cela ne vous plaise pas et que nos choix vous passe abandonner cette fiction.

Là vous vous dîtes: " Ou c'est qu'elle veut en venir elle ? "

J'en viens à dire que de voir certaines personnes arrêter de commenter, ou de lire, sans fournir d'explication sur ce qui leur a déplu... C'est assez déroutant. Alors c'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit de vous obliger à poster des commentaires. Mais putain... J'ai besoin de vous. Vos avis et vos idées sont ce qui me motivent à poster ce chapitre quand c'est mon tour de le faire - cette fois donc en l'occurrence - et qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose... Juste un petit mot, une petite plainte, un petit coup de coeur, n'importe quoi... J'ai besoin de savoir que derrière les gens qui n'abandonne pas cette histoire, il y a des gens qui pensent et ont un avis sur ce qu'ils lisent.

N'arrêtez pas de poster des reviews. N'arrêtez pas de vous exprimer. C'est vital, tant pour vous, que pour nous, derrière nos écrans.

Merci à ceux qui le font toujours avec plaisir, et à ceux qui lisent ce genre de note. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

Chat Noir.


	13. Chapter 13

Holla adorable petits serpents ~

Nous revoilà pour un chapitre spécial Noël qui serra bien plus long que les précédent. On a pas voulu le couper en plusieurs chapitres alors voilà. Alors un rapide résumé et on s'excuse d'avance pour un couple qui ne risque de pas plaire à tout le monde. Vous allez avoir un joli Stucky, un vrai-faux Stony, un léger Steve/Coulson à sens unique et un couple très demandé que vous découvrirez par vous même. On ne va quand même pas tout dévoiler maintenant :)

Alors attention aux slashs :D

Réponse aux Reviews :

Ange: (((Chat Noir)) o_o Ah oui quand même, et je me plains de mon 95D parce que j'ai mal au dos ! Je compatis à ta douleur u_u- à titre d'information, Asgard fait à peu près le même bonnet que toi x) ) Les relations se précisent, je pense que nous avons réussi notre pari... Ah ! J'aime les gens qui aime le yuri ! x)

KawaiiCat: Les pannes de wifi, nos mortels ennemis ! x) Ta review fait chaud au cœur ! Nous sommes ravies de voir qu'il y a des gens comme toi qui prennent plaisir à nous lire même si nos textes ne sont pas parfaits ^^ Merci ! On espère que la suite va te plaire pareillement - techniquement, il y a matière à attirer les gens là xD

ClemLeChat: ((Chat Noir ))Franchement j'ai hésité à mettre ça dans le chapitre xD Je me disais que ce serait peut-être un peu trop WTF, mais Serpent d'argent m'a convaincu de le faire, et elle a bien fait, puisque c'est sûrement la scène que vous avez le plus commenté x) Pour les autres personnages... Disons que nous avons toutes deux une nette préférence pour les Avengers de base ( à savoir ceux du premier film ) mais il est vrai que créer un petit Sam me plairait pas mal x) Il serait trop mignon. En revanche j'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal avec les jumeaux. Tu peux toujours supplier Serpent d'Argent - pas sûr toutefois que ça aboutisse XD. Alors d'autre mômes, oui, à voir, je ne dis pas que c'est fait mais... C'est en bonne voie pour le petit Sam- ou la petite mais je vois plus un garçon dans l'absolu en tout cas x) Tu as une idée pour sa mère ?

Bonne lecture !

(P.S. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes)

OoOoO

Ils retournèrent tous dans la chambre de Jude et Tony alla se servir un verre de Whisky. Il en avait besoin pour faire passer la pression qui c'était accumulée sur lui depuis qu'il savait que le cœur de son fils était trop faible pour qu'il puisse vivre longtemps. Et cette pression n'avait fait que s'aggraver quand son fils avait fait une crise cardiaque manquant de tuer ses amis.

Le silence dura un temps avant que Steve ne le rompe.

« Tony, je peux utiliser ta cuisine pour faire cuire la dinde ?

\- Non, désolé. Personne ne rentre dans ma cuisine.

\- Pourquoi ? Et ne donne pas l'excuse des gâteaux, ça ne marche pas.

\- Fait cuire la dinde dans ta cuisine. La mienne est occupée alors ne t'en approche pas. Et cela va aussi pour la salle à manger. On mangera dans le salon.»

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et soupira mais ne discuta pas plus. Il savait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien, Stark était buté et ne changerait pas d'avis. Il se leva et descendit dans son appartement pour mettre à cuire le repas.

« Je vais mettre la table, déclara Stark en se levant. »

Thor, Natasha et Clint hochèrent la tête et repartirent dans leur jeu. Tony se dirigea vers la grand table, Loki sur les talons. Le dieu préférait encore aider le milliardaire que regarder encore Thor perdre lamentablement contre les deux espions, quelque soit le jeu. Tony alluma la radio et ils commencèrent à dresser la table sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils étaient douze en tout.

Tony fut le premier à briser silence gênant entre eux.

«En fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure. J'ai été pris par l'excitation du moment, j'aurais pas dû...

\- C'était compréhensible, ne t'en fais pas.»

Ils finirent de mettre les couverts et s'assirent dans un canapé pour regarder Thor se faire battre à plate couture sur la Route Arc-en-Ciel dans Mario Kart. _Pourquoi s'obstinait-il a jouer si il n'arrivait même pas à rester sur la route ?_ Cela dépassait la compréhension de tous. Il jouait jour après jours, ne s'améliorant jamais mais il persévérait. Clint restait le meilleur, et Natasha n'était pas loin derrière lui.

« Il faudrait que je vous initie à Just Dance. C'est bien plus drôle.

\- Même pas en rêve, Stark, déclara Natasha.

\- Pourquoi pas, Nat'. Ça peut être drôle surtout si Loki joue avec nous, rétorqua Clint.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Questionna Thor, visiblement intéressé.

\- On te montrera après le dîner, Point Break.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, se réjouit Clint. »

La discussion fut interrompu par Steve qui revint dans l'appartement avec un tablier noué autour de la taille. Plusieurs sourire vinrent naître sur les visages des Avengers.

« C'est bientôt près. On peut commencer.

\- Parfait, s'exclama le milliardaire. Je commençais à avoir faim. Jarvis, prévient les enfants, s'il te plaît. »

Chacun prit sa place autour de la grande table et le dîner se passa dans une ambiance festive. Chacun y allait de sa blague, racontant des anecdotes personnelles ou des histoires qu'ils avaient entendu. Thor et ses filles avouèrent de bon cœur que cette fête midgardienne était plaisante. Loki le pensait aussi mais même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ce dîner dura un bon bout de temps mais ils ne purent manger le dessert. Les enfants commencèrent a s'impatienter, ils voulaient déballer leurs cadeaux.

« On mangera le dessert après, je pense, déclara Steve. De toute façon, il est dans la cuisine et on a pas le droit d'y aller. »

Tony haussa les épaules sous le regard de Steve et ils se levèrent tous de table. Les enfants se jetèrent sur les cadeaux présent sous le plus grand sapin de l'appartement. Asgard et Midgard reçurent de la part de leurs parents une jolie collection d'arme ainsi que des grimoires de magie avancée. Jeremy reçut un arc semblable à celui de son père alors que Nina déballa une jolie mallette d'arme en tout genre spécial espion. Chris reçut de son père une moto alors que Jude déballait son armure promise par son père.

« D'habitude à Noël, les enfants reçoivent des jouets pas une gamme d'arme qui pourrait faire pâlir n'importe quel militaire, rétorqua Clint.

\- C'est l'avantage d'avoir des parents qui sont les Avengers. Nos cadeaux ne ressemble à aucun autre, répliqua fièrement Midgard en feuilletant son nouveau grimoire.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure des cadeaux spéciaux, dit Tony avec un grand sourire. Honneur aux enfants. »

Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et chacun partit dans sa chambre pour récupérer les paquets. Ils revinrent en silence et s'assirent sur les canapés.

Nina fut la première à se relever et s'approcha d'Asgard. Elle lui tendit le paquet en souriant légèrement avant de se rasseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. L'asgardienne ouvrit la boite et une petite tête duveteuse montra le bout de son nez. Elle sortie un adorable petit chaton tout roux à poil long avec de magnifiques yeux vert. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle se tourna ver la jeune espionne pour la remercier.

«Il est trop mignon ! Merci Nina, je l'adore.

\- C'est un mâle et on t'a laissé le choix du prénom.

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler...»

Son regard passa dans la pièce à la rechercher d'inspiration et elle s'arrêta sur son père. Elle venait trouvé et souleva le chat devant ses yeux.

« Je vais t'appeler Mjollnir.»

Asgard serra le chat dans ses bras et celui-ci partie se réfugier sur son épaule dans un petit miaulement adorable. La jeune blonde se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la russe.

« J'ai pioché ton nom, moi aussi. »

Et elle lui tendit le paquet. Nina l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique poignard. En regardant le design de plus près, elle comprit qu'il venait sans aucun doute d'Asgard. Sur la lame recourbée on pouvait y lire des inscriptions runique qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais ce n'était pas grave, elle demanderait des explications plus tard. L'espionne jugea que la prise en main était vraiment parfaite et malgré la taille du poignard, il n'était pas lourd et bien équilibré dans sa main.

Elle remercia chaleureusement l'asgardienne.

Se fut au tour de Jude de se lever. Il donna un paquet à Midgard qui l'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle en sortie un Starkpad dernier modèle qui ressemblait à ... une citrouille. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la fille de Loki alors que ses camarades riaient de bon cœur. Tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour ce légume typique d'Halloween et surtout Chris, pour avoir souvent été dans la peau de ce cucurbitacée. Elle remercia Jude et l'alluma directement. Elle fut ravie de constater que son fond d'écran aussi était une citrouille. C'était vraiment son légume préféré entre tous.

Elle délaissa à regret son nouveau jouet pour aller porter son cadeau à Chris.

Et quand on parle de citrouille... Chris déballa une énorme peluche en forme de citrouille ainsi qu'un unique mouchoir. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Midgard en se souvenant de l'épisode des toilettes puis rejoignit les rires de ses amis devant sa nouvelle peluche. Il l'adorait déjà et elle allait occupé une place de choix dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, là où il pourrait toujours la voir.

Se fut à son tour de donner son cadeau à Jeremy.

Chris n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi offrir au jeune archer et il était un peu tendu. Il avait peur que cela ne plaise pas. Jeremy ouvrit une petite boite et y découvrit une paire de lunette de soleil. Il les enfila et Natasha ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Comme cela son fils ressemblait vraiment à son père. Le roux mit son carquois dans son dos, prit son arc et se plaça devant un miroir. Il avait trop la classe comme ça, un véritable agent, comme son père. Clint lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et le jeune garçon retourna s'asseoir près de sa sœur en souriant. Il rangea précieusement ses lunettes en remerciant Chris.

Il se releva, ensuite, pour aller donner le cadeau qu'il avait trouvé pour Jude.

Le jeune Stark déballa la paire de lunette d'aviateur qu'il avait montré à Jeremy un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il se hâta d'enlever celle qu'il portait sur la tête pour les remplacer par celle que son ami venait de lui offrir. Son grand sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres un seul instant et cela réchauffa le cœur du jeune archer.

Jude se tourna ensuite vers les Avengers, il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu les uns pour les autres.

« À votre tour de vous donner vos cadeaux.

\- À vos ordres, chef ! Déclama Tony en souriant. Qui veux commencer ?

\- Je me dévoue.»

Natasha avait cherché un moment ce qu'elle pouvait bien offrir à un dieu et une idée lui était apparue lorsqu'elle avait été à l'animalerie chercher le chat pour Asgard.

La russe descendit rapidement dans son appartement chercher le cadeau plutôt imposant de Thor et lui donna avec délicatesse. Le dieu n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la boite qu'un museau pointait déjà et fit tomber le couvercle. Un adorable bébé labrador couleur sable se frotta contre la main du dieu en aboyant faiblement. Il semblait heureux d'avoir un nouveau maître. Thor le caressa en souriant et remercia chaleureusement l'espionne.

Loki, lui, semblait plutôt au bord du suicide. Le petite famille Odinson venait d'hériter d'un chat et d'un chien en une journée. Encore le chat pouvait passer mais le chien. Cette chose réclamait sans cesse des câlins, bouffait de l'espace vital et il fallait toujours le sortir pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Le dieu maudissait les amis de son mari pour avoir offert des cadeaux comme ceux là.

« Il a un prénom ? Demanda Thor.

\- Non, on te laisse le choix.

\- Alors, ce sera … Heimdall. »

Le dieu de la Foudre souriait béatement devant son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes alors que Loki levait les yeux au ciel et implorait le seigneur. Son conjoint avait choisi le nom de l'une des personnes que Loki détestait le plus après Odin.

« Il est hors de question que cette chose dorme dans notre lit, prévint Loki. »

Thor lui fit les yeux doux sous le rire moqueur des autres Avengers et des enfants mais Loki resta inflexible. Il ne craqua pas devant le regard de son mari. Il ne manquait plus que leur lit soit remplit de poil...

« Même pas en rêve... Il dort dans le salon. Fin de la discussion. »

Le dieu blond fit la moue mais se résigna. Il ne ferait jamais changer d'avis Loki et si il insistait trop, il y avait de forte chances que lui aussi dorme dans le salon avec interdiction formelle de s'approcher de leur chambre. Il préféra changer de sujet et donna son cadeau à Clint.

L'archer déballa un assortiment de flèche alors que Thor lui expliquait.

« Elles viennent d'Asgard et je les ai commandées spécialement pour toi, Ami Clint. Ce sont les meilleurs et on leur a lancé un sort pour qu'elles reviennent toujours dans ton carquois. Peu importe la distance.

\- Wouah, mec... C'est génial, vraiment. Merci beaucoup. »

Thor semblait heureux que son cadeau plaise et caressa son chien en regardant Clint qui observait avec attention ses nouvelles flèches. Elles allaient rejoindre immédiatement son carquois. Il fallait absolument qu'il les essayent.

Steve fut le suivant à se lever. Pour Natasha, il avait joué la carte de la sécurité. Celle-ci déballa l'une des meilleurs bouteilles de vodka que l'on puisse trouver sur le marché. Le degré d'alcool était des plus élevés -il devait dépasser les 80%- mais cela sembla réjouir l'espionne. Guère impressionnée. Elle remercia le captain de l'un de ses rares sourires.

Se fut au tour de Clint de donner son cadeaux à Stark.

La cadeau se composait d'une simple enveloppe mais il savait que cela plairait au milliardaire. Tony l'ouvrit et sortit deux places VIP pour le concert de AC/DC suivit d'une rencontre avec les artistes.

« J'ai hésité avec Black Sabbath mais je crois que tu préfère AC/DC.

\- Merci, mec. »

L'ingénieur se leva pour ranger les places, donnant au passage une tape amicale dans le dos de l'archer pour le remercier avant faire signe à Loki de le suivre. Il avait hésité un moment avant de trouver le cadeau idéal pour le dieu mais il avait fini par trouver. Il déverrouilla la porte de la salle à manger et y entra, suivit par un Loki passablement déconcerté. Le regard de ce dernier fut automatiquement attiré par le trou dans le sol mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci avait complètement disparut. Il ne restait absolument rien de la preuve de sa défaite. Loki comprit, alors, pourquoi Tony avait condamné cette pièce ainsi que la cuisine toute la journée. Le béton était encore frais et la trace était entouré par des plots pour ne pas que l'on marche dessus.

Loki s'approcha de ce qui fut jadis son trou et se tourna vers Stark.

« Merci de l'avoir rebouché.

\- Je ne savait pas quoi t'offrir d'autre...

\- Et pour la vidéo ?

\- N'exagère pas Loki. Celle-ci, je la garderais jusqu'à la fin des mes jours. »

Loki le foudroya du regard mais laissa couler. Tony venait déjà de faire un pas vers lui enlevant de sous ses yeux, le signe de son échec cuisant et de son humiliation ultime. Pour la vidéo, on verrait plus tard, il arriverait peut-être à le soudoyer pour qu'il l'a supprime plus tard. Il réalisa ensuite que le milliardaire venait de l'appeler par son nom pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne l'avait pas affublé de l'un de ses surnoms qui donnait envie à Loki de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Tony retourna dans le salon avec Loki sur les talons.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce pour que Loki est le droit d'y entrer et pas nous ? Questionna Clint.

\- C'est plutôt ce qui n'y est plus qui compte. Tony a rebouché le trou, l'informa le dieu du Mensonge.

\- Nooooon ! Je l'adorais, moi, ce trou, se lamenta Clint. Dis-moi que tu as conservé la vidéo ?

\- Bien-sur. Elle est inimitable.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que l'on voit cette vidéo dont tout le monde parle. Visiblement elle concerne papa mais je ne vois pas comment …? Chuchota Midgard à ses amis. Jude ?

\- Un jour, peut-être... »

Se fut au tour de Loki d'offrir son cadeau à Steve mais ils furent interrompu par Jarvis.

« Monsieur, un invité imprévu à la porte...»

Stark était pourtant sûr que tout le monde était là... Bruce avait décidé de passer Noël en Inde. Fury et Coulson n'avaient pas été invité pour éviter tous conflits, enfin surtout Fury. Il laissa ses amis et descendit pour voir qui pouvait bien venir sonner ici le jour de Noël. Il ouvrit la porte, incrédule.

« Hum... Pardon, vous êtes ?

\- James Barnes mais tout le monde m'appelle Bucky. On m'a invité, en fait... Désolé, je suis un peu en retard... »

Tony fut surprit par sa réponse. Il connaissait Bucky de nom, Steve leur en avait souvent parlé mais il avait dit qu'il était mort il y a déjà un bout de temps, après une chute mortelle. Il allait demander qui l'avait invité quand Loki apparut, visiblement fier de lui.

« Ravi de voir que tu ais pu venir, déclara Loki.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a invité ? Pour qu'elle raison ? Demanda Stark.

\- Il me fallait un cadeau pour Rogers et quoi de mieux que son plus grand ami disparut depuis longtemps pour cela. »

Le dieu de la Malice n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le propriétaire de la tour invita le nouvel arrivant à entrer et, ensemble, ils remontèrent dans l'appartement de Stark. La fête battait son plein et on entendait la musique bien avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Steve fut le premier à voir la personne qui se tenait entre le milliardaire et le dieu quand ces derniers entrèrent dans la pièce. Il s'avança lentement vers lui avec l'air d'une personne qui vient de voir un fantôme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se frotta le visage pour être sûr que cela ne soit pas une hallucination.

« Tu... Tu es venu jusqu'ici ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Je te croyais mort... Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ? Je t'ai vu tomber...

\- Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment... Et je suis venu parce que... Loki m'a appelé pour te faire une surprise. J'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée mais... mon esprit était comme déconnecté... et mes pieds m'ont mené jusqu'ici alors... me voilà... Surprise ! "

Steve fut gracié d'un sourire timide, alors que Tony laissait entrer la vieille connaissance du blond. Il avait rarement vu Captain America se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée... Quoique plus souvent qu'il n'y avait pensé, à bien y réfléchir.

Tous les Avengers l'accueillir chaleureusement et les enfants le reconnurent aussitôt. C'était l'homme qui les avait aidé à sortir Chris de la base de l'HYDRA, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment un membre de cet organisation puisse connaître Captain America alors qu'il était de notoriété public que l'HYDRA voulait le supprimer. Ils poseraient des questions plus tard. Tous semblait heureux de rencontrer une ancienne connaissance de Cap', tous sauf une personne... Chris était comme figé depuis qu'il avait vu Bucky entrer dans le salon. Il revécu intérieurement ses pires souvenirs et tout ce qu'il voulait oublier de son enlèvement. Et même si Bucky l'avait aidé à la fin, il avait du mal à supporter sa vue. Mais son père avait l'air heureux de revoir son vieil ami, alors il garda ses ressentiments pour lui.

Bucky croisa le regard du jeune garçon et il comprit que celui-ci n'avait rien dit à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé en Allemagne. Chris n'avait pas révélé que c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver qui l'avait enlevé. Si ça avait été le cas, Bucky serait déjà mort, mit en pièce par son ami mais aussi par les autres Avengers qui l'auraient massacré avec joie pour avoir osé toucher à l'un des leurs. Le regard du jeune blond était plutôt froid et haineux mais il respira profondément et pour retrouver un peu de joie... pour son père. Personne ne vit le changement s'opérer chez le jeune captain sauf le nouveau venu. Celui-ci regretta ce qui c'était passé en Allemagne et il avait incroyablement honte de son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas demander au blond de lui pardonner mais il essayerait de se rattraper si il restait ici.

« Bien... Je pense qu'on peut passer au dessert, déclara Stark. »

Steve rajouta une assiette supplémentaire pour Bucky et le présenta officiellement à son fils avec les formes. Chris se força à sourire en serrant la main à son kidnappeur avant de s'asseoir avec raideur sur sa chaise.

Tony, Thor et Clint s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les desserts et les posèrent au centre de la table. Chacun pouvait se servir à volonté.

« Qui veut du champagne ? Importé directement de France, proposa Stark. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et Tony joua au serveur l'espace d'une soirée. Il fallu plus d'une bouteille pour remplir les treize coupes et même les enfants eurent le droit d'en boire. C'était Noël après tout, ils avaient le droit de profiter.

Après cela, les bouteilles d'alcool s'enchaînèrent pour les Avengers. Ils burent plus que de raison, ce désinhibant complètement. Même les enfants se servirent plusieurs coupes mais dans les limites du raisonnable. Jarvis veillait à se que les mini-avengers ne s'enivrent pas comme leurs parents. Chris, lui, avait assez bu pour se détendre même avec la présence de Bucky.

Dans leur état, Tony put faire découvrir à Thor les joies de Just Dance, sous le rire moqueur de tout le monde dans le salon. Il n'était définitivement pas doué mais il s'amusait tellement qu'il dansait bien plus que ses amis, laissant la place seulement aux enfants de temps en temps. Ceux-ci enchaînèrent les danses sous le regard attendit de leurs parents. Nina, Jeremy et Midgard étaient les plus doués à ce jeu. Les deux filles avaient fait exploser le score sur Bang Bang sous les yeux ébahis des mini-avengers. Jude et Chris se défendaient mais Asgard était aussi douée que son père. Tony et Clint se prirent au jeu suivit par Steve et même Natasha consentie à participer. Loki et Bucky préféraient regarder de loin sans participer, ils n'avaient pas envie de se ridiculiser devant tant de spectateur.

Nina dansait maintenant sur Bad Romance de Lady Gaga et il fallait avouer qu'elle était vraiment douée. Elle ne fit aucune faute malgré la complexité de cette danse et tous les regards étaient portés sur elle, certain avait même la bouche ouverte. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'agent Coulson, personne ne se tourna vers lui, trop concentré sur la chorégraphie de la jeune russe. Quand la musique cessa, une dizaine de regard noir se posèrent sur l'intrus.

« Il n'y a pas de mission pour vous, aujourd'hui. Et Fury ne me suit pas. Je viens juste m'amuser un peu. Il n'y a rien à faire à la base à Noël. Je peux ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils mais ne vit pas d'objection. Il se rassit près de Loki et recommença à essayer de le persuader de venir danser avec eux.

« Allez, Loki... Viens danser un peu, avec nous. C'est marrant, ça va te détendre. S'il te plaît...

\- Si j'accepte, tu vas me lâcher ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, j'accepte.»

Tony leva les bras en signe de victoire et Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de perdre son pari contre Stark. Il avait parié que Loki dirait non, mais visiblement il avait sous-estimer les compétences en persuasion du milliardaire. Il lui donna ses vingts dollar sous le regard de meurtrier du dieu.

« Maintenant qu'on est un nombre paire. Ça vous dit, un battle en duo sur Just Dance ?

\- Loki et Bucky ne danse pas, fit remarquer Steve.

\- Loki vient de changer d'avis et je suis sûr que Bucky va suivre le mouvement. Agent Coulson, vous vous joignez à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir. C'est quel genre de jeu ?

\- Vous verrez... Tirage au sort pour les duos, sinon c'est pas drôle.»

L'alcool aidant, tout le monde fut d'accord et le tirage au sort commença. Le premier couple était deux antithèses au possible. Thor dût faire équipe avec Jude sous le fou rire du père de ce dernier. Ils durent danser sur Tetris et Jude manqua à plusieurs reprises de finir avec un bras ou une main dans la tête. La totalité de la pièce était secoué d'un rire plutôt contagieux. Le score final n'était pas bien élevé mais le but était de s'amuser et Tony fut soulager de voir que son fils s'en était sorti vivant.

Le duo suivant était Jeremy et Midgard qui tombèrent sur Let It Go. La danse commença et prit dans un élan malice, Midgard se revêtit de la robe d'Elsa et affubla son partenaire de la robe d'Anna. Cela le dérangea un peu pour danser mais n'affecta pas plus que ça leur score, qui était bien au dessus de celui de Jude et Thor. Nina avait profité de la concentration de son frère pour faire une vidéo de lui avec une robe alors que Jude était écroulé de rire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Clint et … Coulson de danser sur 4x4 de Miley Cyrus. Rien qu'au titre de la chanson, Tony arbora un large sourire alors que l'archer fit la moue. Il allait se ridiculiser. Coulson avait compris le principe du jeu et choisi d'incarner la licorne rose alors que l'archer prit ce qui semblait être une fliquette en collant bleu et bustier rouge à paillette.

La musique démarra et les deux agents commencèrent à bouger. Pour Clint, cela allait mais Coulson n'était guère plus doué que Thor et son déhanché était un peu raide. La plupart des personnes dans la pièce étouffèrent d'un fou rire pas très discret. Midgard accentua le ridicule de la chose en faisant ressembler Clint et Phil en les personnages qu'ils incarnaient. Même Natasha et Loki ne purent garder leurs masques d'impassibilités, Tony pleurait de rire alors que Jeremy et Nina se dirent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais plus prendre leur père au sérieux après ça. Ils en profitèrent même pour faire des vidéos pour le faire chanter plus tard. Le jeu aurait dû s'appeler Just Dance ou comment ruiner une réputation... La fin de la danse arriva et Midgard refusa de rendre leurs habits, les préférant comme cela. Tout comme Jeremy qui portait toujours sa robe.

Steve fut le prochain à tirer au sort et tomba sur … Stark. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se placer en face de l'écran. Ce fut Jarvis qui choisie la chanson et ils tombèrent sur ... Only You.

« C'est une blague ?! Demandèrent Steve et Tony d'une même voix.

\- Tu vas me le payer Jarvis !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur, déclara l'IA malicieusement.»

Toute personne dans la pièce connaissant cette chanson était déjà écroulé de rire. Clint le premier. Les asgardiens ne comprirent pas pourquoi le milliardaire et le soldat faisaient cette tête mais la réponse vint bien vite. Steve étant le plus grand jouait le rôle du cosmonaute dont Loki venait de lui affubler le costume alors que Tony se retrouva dans le rôle et le costume de l'alien à la peau bleu, une robe jaune et des cheveux rose. Question ridicule, on était en train d'atteindre des sommets et ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à danser. Ce fut ce qui acheva la salle. Même Tony avait du mal à rester sérieux pour danser. Ils faisaient un si beau couple, Bucky en pleurait de rire. Comme beaucoup d'autre, en réalité.

Quand la musique fut terminée, il fallut un certain temps avant que tout le monde ne puisse retrouver son souffle et sécher ses larmes de rire. Le score du duo était correct dans la mesure ou Tony avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux et Steve qui était plus raide qu'un manche à balai.

Puis vint le duo, Asgard et Bucky qui allaient devoir danser sur Speedy Gonzales. L'asgardienne se retrouva déguisée en cactus géant sous le rire des ses amis alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver ressemblait à un mexicain habillé en bleu avec un pantalon rouge et un magnifique sombrero plus grand que le bouclier de Cap'. La danse était encore plus ridicule que les costumes -si c'était possible- mais Bucky se débrouilla plutôt bien contrairement à sa partenaire. Il se retrouvèrent en avant dernière position.

Se fut au tour de Loki et Nina de danser. Loki était plutôt content d'être tomber sur la jeune russe, il avait vue comment elle dansait sur Bad Romance et avec elle, il était certain de gagner (il doit avoir les chevilles qui enflent, c'est pas possible autrement...). Les notes de Black Widow de Iggy Azalea commencèrent.

Au plus grand étonnement de certain comme Steve ou encore Tony, Loki était doué pour la danse et avec Nina, ils formaient un duo presque parfait. Les costumes que leur donna Midgard ressemblaient à celui du jeu mais n'étaient en aucun cas ridicule comme ceux des duos précédent. Le dieu et l'espionne étaient parfaitement synchronisés dans leur chorégraphie et leurs mouvements étaient fluides. C'était vraiment beau à regarder, il n'y avait rien à dire. Sans surprise, ils obtinrent le score le plus élevé depuis le début du jeu.

Pour terminer, Natasha et Chris dansèrent sur Me and My Broken Heart. Avec le déguisement de Midgard, Natasha ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une espionne russe impassible en toute circonstance -ou presque-, ce qui fit rire son compagnon. Chris, lui, ne ressemblait plus à Chris. Le costume lui donnait un air plus cool et moins strict que d'habitude. Cela plut beaucoup aux enfants mais moins au principal concerné. Il préférait sa chemise rentrés dans le pantalon.

La danse fut plutôt bien exécuté même si mini-cap' ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il ne savait pas danser et se trouvait gauche comparé à la dextérité des mouvements de Natasha.

Dans le tableau des scores, vinrent en première position Nina et Loki -qu'elle surprise-, suivit (de loin) par Jeremy et Midgard, puis Natasha et Chris en troisième place. En quatrième position se trouvait Tony et Steve talonné de près par Coulson et Clint. En avant-dernière position on pouvait trouver Asgard et Bucky et tout en bas du podium, il y avait Jude et Thor.

« Une petite photo souvenir ? »

Ils portaient encore tous leurs costumes de scène et Tony voulait immortaliser cela. Ils acceptèrent mais il fut dur d'arriver à en convaincre quelques uns et grâce eu retardateur de l'appareil photo de Stark, ils purent faire une magnifique photo d'eux dans des tenues affreuses et les joues rougit par l'alcool.

Jude bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et cela fut le signal pour que les enfants aillent se coucher. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Midgard et Loki redonnèrent à chacun leurs vêtements d'origine et les deux jeunes asgardiennes rejoignirent leur chambre après avoir embrassé leurs pères. Chris suivit le mouvement ainsi que les jumeaux et Jude. Ce dernier allait dormir dans la chambre de Jeremy pour ne pas être dérangé par des Avengers un peu trop ivre pour être discret.

OoOoO

Jeremy observa longuement le paquet dans ses mains. Il était rectangulaire, et juste pour lui. Il y avait son prénom écrit au stylo sur le paquet. Jude s'était embêté à utiliser un bic pour lui faire plaisir... Quelque part dans son cœur d'adolescent, il était profondément touché. Il aimerait ce cadeau, quel qu'il soit, peu importait qu'il ne soit pas adapté à ses goûts, ou qu'il ne comprenne pas son utilité.

Il déchira soigneusement l'emballage et découvrit l'intégral de la série Arrow.

Il redressa la tête vers Jude en rosissant et lui offrit son plus beau sourire ce qui fit chavirer le cœur tout neuf du jeune homme, faisant pour l'occasion briller la lueur qui en émanait d'un rose tendre qui déroba un rire attendri à l'archer.

« Merci, Jude... C'est gentil de m'avoir fait un cadeau. »

Son interlocuteur leva les deux mains pour nier totalement le fait qu'il s'était pas mal ennuyé pour trouver le cadeau adéquat.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu sais... J'avais juste envie de... Te faire plaisir parce que... Bah... parce que je t-... Je t'aime bien. »

 _Tu es important pour moi et je t'aime_. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Il leva les yeux vers Jeremy qui s'était rapproché de lui pendant qu'il bafouillait. Il était proche... Tout proche même.

« Tout... Va bien ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça en silence tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Jude, qui, surpris quand l'autre garçon l'attira à lui et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste mais qui ne laissait pas de doute sur les sentiments qui noyaient son cœur.

Le fils de Stark se laissa faire, au début tendu contre Jeremy avant de se détendre et de l'enlacer, tout en approfondissant leur baiser.

Son cœur de verre, toujours brillant, rougissait de plus en plus et éclairait, dans la profondeur de la nuit, leur deux corps enlacés dans une étreinte amoureuse.

Lorsque Jude se décida à les séparer il se laissa tomber contre les épaules de son ami et chuchota alors que le contact visuel était rompu:

« Je t'aime Jeremy, tu es important pour moi... »

L'archer se tendit contre lui, il était un peu embarrassé par les révélations de son ami.

« Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les discours sentimentales mais … Je t'aime aussi, Jude... »

Jeremy releva le menton de Jude et ils échangèrent un baiser un peu plus passionné que le précédent. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur et allèrent se coucher. Jude se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser dans le lit du jeune archer. Jeremy le rejoignit rapidement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nina qui sortait de la salle de bain, avait assisté discrètement à toute la scène avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait vue le rapprochement entre son frère et le jeune Stark depuis un moment et elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin avoués leurs sentiments.

OoOoO

Dans le salon de Stark, l'ambiance était plus festive que romantique… Enfin, pour l'instant.

Maintenant que les mini-Avengers étaient partis se coucher, les adultes se lâchèrent un peu plus et Stark sortie la bouteille de Whisky. Chacun prit un verre et Clint proposa une petite danse de groupe sur la Macarena. Tony accepta aussitôt suivit par les Avengers, Loki fut un peu plus dur à convaincre mais il se leva finalement sous le sourire de Clint.

Des que les premières notes retentirent, ils commencèrent à danser et on voyait directement qui connaissaient déjà cette chanson. Les dieux ainsi que Coulson, Steve et Bucky durent regarder l'écran pour suivre les pas alors que les autres la connaissaient par cœur. Thor avait un peu de mal à suivre tous les mouvement de bras et lâcha malencontreusement sa manette qui alla s'écraser contre un vase dans un bruit sourd. Tout le monde regarda les dégâts avant de se reporter sur Tony.

Le milliardaire semblait abasourdi. Ses yeux fixé sur les débris de son vases.

« Je suis désolé, Ami Stark.

\- C'était un vase du Vème siècle que ma famille possèdait depuis des générations. »

Les Avengers sentirent le danger arriver et tous se figèrent. Stark était très possessifs avec ses affaires. Cela allait mal finir.

« Je vais rembourser, assura le dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Tu ne peux pas le rembourser ! Ce vase n'avait pas de prix, il était inestimable !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Thor semblait vraiment peiné pour son ami et Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je déconne. Je l'ai acheter à cinq dollars dans un antiquaire du coin de la rue pour décorer un peu mon intérieur.

\- C'était une blague ? Il ne vaut rien ? Demanda Loki avec colère. Pourquoi nous avoir fait peur comme ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle...

\- Au contraire c'était hilarant, Rodolphe... Vous auriez dut voir vos têtes, c'étaient tout simplement incroyable. »

Tony reçut plusieurs regards noirs mais l'incident fut vite oublié. Ils éteignirent la console de jeu avant qu'il y ait vraiment une catastrophe et s'assirent sur les canapés avec chacun un verre à la main. Rapidement, les Avengers racontèrent de vieux souvenirs en enchaînant les verres, cela aidait à délier les langues même les plus réticentes.

« Stark ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstinez à m'appeler Rodolphe ?

\- Ça, c'est à cause du casque. Celui que tu avais quand tu as essayé de nous asservir. D'ailleurs tu es bien plus sexy sans, il est d'un mauvais goût... Bref, les cornes... Ça m'a fait pensé à un renne et le plus connu c'est Rodolphe. Le chef des rennes du Père Noël. »

Plusieurs rires ponctuèrent la déclaration du milliardaire. Loki lui lança un regard meurtrier mais son esprit était fixé sur autre chose. Stark avait vraiment avoué qu'il le trouvait sexy ? Personne d'autre que lui ne semblait avoir fait attention à ce détail. L'alcool avait un effet désastreux sur les mortels. Loki commençait à se demander si l'ingénieur n'avait pas des sentiments pour lui. Son comportement avait changé depuis quelque temps. Il était toujours moqueur mais le dieu avait déjà surpris plusieurs regards de Stark sur lui. Sans compte le baiser que Tony lui avait donné un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

C'était intéressant à savoir...

Il voulait être sûr de cette théorie et Tony lui en donna l'occasion en se levant pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille dans sa cuisine. Loki l'y suivit discrètement et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, son regard posé sur le milliardaire, le détaillant. Celui-ci se retourna et étouffa un juron en voyant le dieu, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Loki... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Une confirmation de ce que je pense être juste. Tu es attiré physiquement par moi et tu aimerais que l'on couche ensemble. »

En disant cela, Loki s'était approché de Stark d'une démarche féline avec un sourire sensuel aux lèvres. Tony ne put détacher son regard de son vis-à-vis et dut s'avouer à lui même qu'il mourrait d'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur lui. Tony secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées perverses.

Il joua la carte de la sincérité. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas mentir au Dieu du Mensonge.

« Oui, j'aimerais qu'on couche ensemble mais tu es marié à l'un de mes meilleurs amis alors je garde mes désirs pour moi. Je peux passer ?

\- Si Thor est d'accord, on peut toujours faire un plan à trois... »

Loki déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du milliardaire qui semblait sous le choc avant de quitter la cuisine.

Tony mit quelques minutes à reprendre contenance et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon. Il resservit tout le monde et se vautra dans un fauteuil. Steve avait l'air étrangement rouge et embarrassé.

«Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- Thor voulait savoir si notre chère Captain avait déjà embrassé Bucky, répondit Natasha.

\- Malheureusement non, se lamenta le principal concerné. Mais l'idée est plutôt séduisante.»

Steve rougit encore plus et évita le regard de ses amis. Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Cap'.

« T'en fais pas. J'attendrais … »

Le reste de la phrase fut noyé quand Steve se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Bucky resta un instant figé avant de répondre au baiser de son ami. Dans la pièce, le silence se fit et tout le monde observait avec attention le baiser entre les deux hommes. Excepté Coulson, celui-ci détourna les yeux, légèrement embarrassé et jaloux.

L'alcool avait vraiment désinhibé le soldat, il n'aurait jamais embarrassé un homme comme cela si il possédait toute ses facultés, il n'aurait jamais embrassé un homme tout court en fait. Il était bien trop coincé pour ça et Tony se demandait parfois comment il avait pu avoir un enfant.

Steve fut le premier à rompre le baiser.

« Je suis désolé...

\- Pas moi. C'était… Wouah ! Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. »

Clint sembla remarquer qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et il la referma.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher... Avant que tout ne dégénère... »

Coulson approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva mais trop rapidement. Avec l'alcool, il chancela.

« Il y a des chambres d'ami... Vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer, déclara Stark.

\- Je crois que vous avez raison... »

L'agent disparut dans le couloir. Steve et Bucky se levèrent à leur tour.

« Je vais prendre une chambre ici moi aussi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer...

\- Tu peux venir dans mon appartement... Il y a des chambres libres. »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver hocha simplement la tête et suivit son vieil ami dans l'ascenseur. Mais avant que les portes ne se referment, Steve s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois mais avec plus de passion.

Bucky répondit au baiser et passa ses mains sur les hanches du Captain pour le coller plus à lui. Quand la cabine s'arrêta, le blond attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis et l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour poursuivre leur activité.

« Tu es sûr ? Demanda Bucky. »

Il ne connaissait pas son ami comme cela, aussi entreprenant et il se demanda si Steve ne regretterait pas ce qui allait se produire. Si son ami était si ouvert à l'éventualité de coucher avec lui, c'était uniquement a cause de l'alcool. Il en avait bien trop ingurgité dans la soirée et toute ses inhibitions s'étaient envolées.

« J'en suis sûr. »

Bucky sourit largement et s'empara des lèvres de son futur amant. Il le força à reculer vers le lit en déboutonnant sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé. Il fit glisser le tissu des épaule du soldat et la chemise tomba au sol. Bucky descendit ses baisers le long de la mâchoire de Steve et s'arrêta sur son épaule pour déposer plusieurs suçons. Ses mains commençaient à déboutonner le pantalon qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait le plus alors que ses lèvres partaient à la conquête de l'un de ses tétons pour le mordiller sensuellement. D'un geste sec, le captain se retrouva complètement nu en face de lui. Le Soldat de l'Hiver vit avec plaisir que la verge de son amant était dressée.

« Allonge toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

La respiration de Steve s'accéléra et il obéit à l'ordre de Bucky. Ce dernier se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements pour venir se placer au dessus lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre alors que leurs verges, gorgées de sang, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir chez les deux amant.

Bucky était sûr que son amant n'avait jamais couché avec un homme. Il allait devoir le préparer avec douceur et tendresse, cette idée le fit sourire largement. Il allait avoir besoin de lubrifiant et ce n'était pas dans la table de nuit de Rogers qu'il allait trouver cela.

« Attends-moi et ne bouge pas... »

Il trouva rapidement la cuisine, et prit une bouteille d'huile. Cela devrait faire l'affaire pour cette nuit. Le brun retourna dans la chambre et s'assit entre les cuisses ouvertes de son amant. Il enduit ses doigts ainsi que son sexe d'huile et se pencha sur l'homme qui s'offrait à lui. Il captura ses lèvres et doucement il caressa l'anneau de chaire avant d'y enfoncer un doigt.

Steve ne figea en sentant une intrusion en lui et malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve Bucky, cela lui fit mal. Le brun figea son acte en attendant que le blond s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer un doux va et vient. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il commença à le masturber avec douceur. Il finit par introduire un second doigt puis un troisième et commença des mouvements en ciseaux pour habituer son amant.

La douleur que ressentit le soldat s'évapora, laissant place à des vagues de plaisir. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Les doigts en lui bougèrent agréablement mais se retirèrent bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il aurait bien voulu les retenir, les sentir encore en lui mais quelque chose de plus imposant ce plaça contre son entré. Bucky le pénétra lentement avant de se figer. Steve allait devoir s'habituer à la présence de son sexe avant de bouger.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver commença un lent mouvement de bassin, encourager par les sifflements de plaisir qui émanaient de son amant. La cadence s'accéléra et à chaque coup de rein le brun touchait la prostate Steve. La verge de ce dernier battait entre leurs deux corps, couverte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Bucky la saisit d'une main et le masturba avec tendresse.

Le Captain rejeta la tête en arrière sous le traitement de son amant. Son derrière se resserra autour du sexe du brun et il jouit violemment dans sa main en hurlant sa délivrance.

« Bucky ! »

Son sperme chaud recouvrit leurs torses et il n'en fut pas plus au Soldat de l'Hiver pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou et se répandit dans son homme avant de se laisser tomber sur lui. Il se retira doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et s'allongea près de lui, heureux et comblé.

Dans la chambre, seul leurs souffles erratiques se faisaient entendre. Bucky passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça... »

Steve ferma les yeux et fut emporté par Morphée avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, rapidement suivit par Bucky.

OoOoO

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont simplement allez se coucher ? Questionna Clint en souriant. »

Steve et Bucky venait de disparaître dans la cage d'ascenseur mais les Avengers encore présent dans le salon les avaient clairement vue échanger un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste.

« Ça m'étonnerait que Bucky le laisse filer, ajouta Natasha.

\- Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête de Steve, demain matin quand il réalisera les événements de la nuit..., déclara Stark.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'ils vont coucher ensemble ? Demanda Loki.

\- Tu es bien innocent, Rodolphe... »

Clint et Natasha partirent à leur tour laissant seul, Tony, Loki et Thor. Stark allait se retirer dans sa chambre quand un bras puissant entoura sa taille pour le ramener contre un torse musclé. Loki lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Toi, tu viens avec nous... »

Le dieu l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur et le milliardaire se retrouva prit entre les deux asgardiens. Loki s'était emparé de ses lèvres alors que ses mains voyagèrent sur ses fesses pendant que la bouche de Thor dévorait son cou. Tony senti deux érections contre lui et il sourit dans le baiser du dieu brun. Les deux asgardiens étaient complètement collé à lui.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils emmenèrent Stark dans leur chambre. D'un geste impatient, Loki les déshabilla par magie.

« As-tu déjà couché avec un homme ? Demanda Loki.

\- Jamais...

\- Ravi de savoir que nous sommes les premiers à avoir ce que personne d'autre n'a jamais eu. Ne t'en fais pas... On sera tendres avec toi..., susurra-t-il à on oreille.»

Le dieu du mensonge colla son torse contre le dos de Tony, son érection contre ses fesses et il lui présenta ses doigts.

« Suces. »

L'ingénieur obéit docilement et prit les doigts de Loki dans sa bouche. Ce dernier déposa des baisers sur sa peau, le marqua de plusieurs suçons et mordit doucement son cou. Les attentions du dieu se répercutèrent directement dans son sexe qui se dressa. Thor, lui, s'était assis en face du «couple» et regardait le spectacle avec un désir non dissimulé, sa main voyageant sur sa propre érection.

Quand Loki jugea que ses doigts étaient suffisamment lubrifié, il les présenta devant les fesses de son amant et les enfonça un à un dans l'antre serrée et brûlante de Stark. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur et son sexe perdit un peu d'ampleur. Le dieu attendit que le milliardaire se détende un peu avant de bouger. C'était vraiment agréable pour lui de sentir les muscles resserrés autour de ses doigts, il allait être le premier à baiser Stark et il comptait en profiter.

Le Jotün bougea ses doigts en douceur pour commencer mais accéléra rapidement le mouvement. Les faibles gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait l'encouragèrent à continuer mais un véritable sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres quand le milliardaire hurla en rejetant la tête sur l'épaule de Loki. Ce dernier venait de trouver sa prostate.

« Putain ! Loki...

\- Je vais te prendre Anthony... Maintenant. »

Le dieu étala généreusement du lubrifiant sur sa verge et retira ses doigts, provocant une sensation de manque de la part du milliardaire qui ondula des hanches pour inciter Loki à venir plus rapidement en lui. Celui-ci posa son sexe devant son anneau de chair avant de les unir d'un seul coup de rein, le pénétrant profondément du premier coup. Il se figea ensuite, attendant que Tony s'habitue à sa présence en lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille pour le maintenir. Mais l'inactivité était dure pour lui, il ne voulait que pilonner ce cul si serré qui l'enserrait si délicieusement. Il commença à bouger lentement, cherchant sa prostate et quand il finit par la toucher, la douleur de la pénétration fut bien vite remplacé par le plaisir. Les cris de Stark étaient si stimulant que Loki accéléra rapidement le mouvement, le pilonnant plus rapidement, sortant presque entièrement de son corps pour s'enfoncer plus profondément que la fois précédente.

Thor prit le plaisir de Stark pour une invitation et il s'agenouilla devant lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre prit le sexe du milliardaire dans sa main et le masturba lentement. Il commença à déposer des baisers dessus, suivant les veines avant de le prendre complètement en bouche pour le sucer, appliquant le même rythme que Loki. D'une main, il caressa ses testicules alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour du sexe dans sa bouche. Il pompa le milliardaire avec hardeur pendant que son frère le baisait brutalement.

Tony du prendre appui sur les épaules du dieu à genoux devant lui pour ne pas s'écouler sous l'afflux de sensation. Loki le força à tourner la tête pour s'emparer de sa bouche avec passion avant d'accélérer encore ses coups de rein. Le milliardaire répondait à ses coups de rein comme il le pouvait, s'enfonçant sur la verge de son amant quand il reculait ou s'enfonçant plus dans la gorge de Thor, qui le laissait faire, le suçant comme si c'était un mets des plus succulent.

Les cris de Stark excitaient grandement le couple qui mit plus d'ardeur pour contenter leur ami et sous leurs traitements, Tony finit par atteindre l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Il joui violemment dans la bouche du dieu du Tonnerre et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Loki le retint et continua à le pilonner durement jusqu'à atteindre lui même l'orgasme.

Thor se releva et embrassa l'ingénieur avec un peu de violence, suçant sa langue et mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Il n'avait pas eu sa libération et comptait bien la réclamer à Tony. Il commença à faire courir ses lèvres sur la peau de son amant, le marquant à son tour de morsure et de suçon et bien que épuisé, le sexe de Stark se dressa une nouvelle fois sous les attentions tendres du dieu. Loki sorti de son amant et le laissa entre les bras de son frère. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, c'était maintenant au tour de Thor.

Le dieu blond allongea le milliardaire sur le lit et se plaça entre ses cuisses, ouverte outrageusement pour lui. Il suréleva ses hanches et d'un seul coup de rein puissant, il entra profondément en lui. Stark hurla en sentant le sexe du dieu s'enfoncer profondément en lui et il se cambra. Il était plus imposant que celui de Loki mais moins long.

Thor n'avait pas prit la peine de lubrifier son sexe et la pénétration fut un plus douloureuse que la précédente mais le sperme de Loki encore en lui adoucie le frottement. Le dieu s'activa sans attendre que Tony se soit habituer à sa présence en lui. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit, continuant à la pilonner et frappant durement sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

Trop occupé par le sexe imposant d'un dieu en lui, Stark n'avait pas vu le Dieu du Chaos se glisser dans le lit et saisir sa verge qu'il caressa en suivant le même rythme brutal imposer par son frère pendant ce qui ressemblait à des heures pour le milliardaire. S'en était trop pour Tony qui se crispa une nouvelle fois autour du sexe en lui et il joui violemment, rejetant la tête en arrière et criant le nom de son amant. Thor le rejoignit rapidement dans l'orgasme mais il ne se retira pas immédiatement. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, il reprit sa respiration.

Quand le dieu finit par se retirer, Tony grimaça. Son derrière avait été grandement malmené par ses deux amants d'un soir.

« Si c'est ça "être tendre" pour vous, je ne veux même pas savoir comme c'est quand vous êtes brutaux...

\- Je suis sûr que tu as apprécié, Anthony.

\- Plus que ça, même... »

Loki se rapprocha de l'ingénieur pour l'embrasser alors que Thor se colla contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous ainsi, Tony entouré par les deux asgardiens.

OoOoO

Le réveil fut assez dur pour le milliardaire, il avait la gueule de bois et son cul le faisait souffrir. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il émergea mais il garda les yeux fermé le temps de se rappeler des événements de la veille. Il avait un peu abusé de la boisson et… Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Loki était en face de lui, endormi paisiblement et Tony identifia l'un des bras autour de sa taille comme étant celui du brun. Le deuxième bras devait être celui de Thor.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Il avait couché avec eux mais c'est tout, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Certes, il avait adoré se faire prendre par les asgardiens mais cela devait s'arrêter là. Il eut soudainement besoin d'air, il devait sortir d'ici.

Lentement il retira le bras de Thor avant d'essayer de se débarrasser de celui de Loki mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille sans pour autant se réveiller. A force de prudence, de contorsion et de patience, il finit par se détacher du dieu du Chaos et il se leva en grimaçant. Ils y avaient été un peu fort avec lui, mais on verrait ça plus tard. Il s'approcha du miroir et détailla son corps. La vache ! Ils n'avaient pas fait semblant. Son cou et ses épaules étaient couvert de suçons et de morsures, il avait des bleus sur les hanches... Il allait devoir cacher tous cela. En soupirant il s'habilla aussi silencieusement que possible et quitta l'appartement.

« Jarvis, supprime les vidéos a partir du moment où Clint et Natasha sont partis. Il ne c'est absolument rien passé hier soir, rien du tout.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

L'ingénieur partie se réfugier dans son atelier, rencontrant sur le chemin, Nina et Midgard. Mais il était tellement occupé à mettre un distance raisonnable entre les asgardiens et lui qu'il ne remarqua rien d'anormal et continua son chemin en priant pour qu'on ne lui pose pas trop de question sur sa soirée. Arrivé à destination, il prit la décision de faire un peu le vide. Il voulait reprendre la conception de ses armures mais avant il devait d'abord ranger. Les tables étaient couverte de livre sur l'anatomie et de carcasse de cœur artificiel défectueux. Il allait mettre tout ça de coté pour reprendre ses anciennes activités. Il ne remonta dans son appartement que lorsque Jude rentra.

Il voulait passer la journée avec son fils, sa mère devait passer le chercher dans la soirée pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble.

OoOoO

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre et se posa sur le visage de Steve, encore endormi pour le moment. Mais la lumière trop vive, finit par le réveiller. Il était allongé sur le ventre et n'avait plus énormément de souvenir de la veille après le départ des enfants. Il se souvenait de Loki, Tony mais aussi Bucky...

Il sursauta violemment quand une main vint lui caresser tendrement le dos. Il se redressa en vitesse et croisa le regard de son ami. Celui ci était visiblement nu sous les draps, comme lui d'ailleurs et il avait vraisemblablement dormit ici. Avec lui … dans le même lit. La lumière se fit dans sa tête et il s'enfonça très virilement dans les oreillers.

La fin de la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient couché ensemble ... et il avait adoré cela. Steve fut reconnaissant à Bucky de ne rien dire dans ce moment là. Dans sa tête, une seule pensée tournait en boucle : _Le regrettait-il ?_ La réponse lui vint quand il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. _Non, absolument pas._ Cela avait été une nuit magique pour lui.

Bucky avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Steve en réalisant les événements de la veille. Il voulait poser des questions mais il ne savait pas par ou commencer. Il avait besoin de savoir si le captain avait des regrets, ou savoir si il voulait recommencer. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Steve, je … J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que …

\- Je regrette ? Non, admit-il en rougissant sous le regard de son amant.

\- Moi non plus. »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit et se pencha sur Steve pour l'embrasser, le faisant rougir encore plus. C'était un peu embarrassant mais il allait sans doute s'y faire.

OoOoO

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hello les petits Chats~

Voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Nous tenions à expliquer que si nous sommes plus longues à publier, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction. Certes nous ne sommes pas toujours régulières mais je pense que nous publions à une meilleure fréquence que d'autres excellents auteurs à qui personne ne reproche rien. Nous sommes comme vous autres lecteurs et auteurs, parfois occupées, et même si notre travail n'est pas parfait, nous n'y mettons pas moins de coeur. À bon entendeur.

réponses aux reviews:

Rommie: ((Chat Noir)) Je tiens personnellement à m'excuser pour l'attente inhabituelle. Nous publions un chapitre à tour de rôle et il se trouve que c'était mon tour cette fois. Je vois rarement ma petite amie et étant en vacance, j'en ai profiter pour la voir, à vos dépends. Je m'en excuse.

Yano-Mirai: Eh bien, j'espère que tu es satisfaite ;3

ClemLeChat: Ma soeur féline ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver pour ce chapitre. Contente aussi que tous les couples t'aient plu. Moins de Yaoi pour le nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère que cela te plaira ^^ Pour Sam, on réfléchit encore... Ça me hante xD

Ange: Je pourrais te spoiler mais le veux-tu vraiment ? Ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'une de tes propositions est correcte xD ((okay je vais me tuer ))

Voili voilou ! Ce chapitre voit apparaître un nouveau personnage important ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une création et je suis curieuse de voir si vous le connaissez !

Nous remercions tous les lecteurs fantômes qui nous lisent toujours plus massivement et ceux qui nous soutiennent en nous suivant, en nous favorisant et en commentant, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !~

OoOoO

"Oh ! Midgard...

-C'est bien mon nom... Enfin, ça dépend pour qui et dans quelles circonstances...

-... Quoi ?

-Ben genre là, si mon père me cherche et te pose la question, tu nies me connaitre et tu leurs explique qu'Asgard est fille unique, Okay ? Moi, pendant ce temps, je déménage quelque part à Helheim chez ma demi-sœur...

-... Je ne comprends pas tellement.

-... Laisse tomber."

Nina arqua un sourcil alors que l'Asgardienne la dépassait quand elle comprit enfin où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

"... Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-... Trois fois rien, vraiment.

-Mais encore ?

-... Pas grand-chose...

-Midgard...

-... Tu te rappelles d'Heimdall ?

-... Le gardien du Bifrost ?

-Non l'autre.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au chien... ?

-Hum... Je lui ai jeté un sort de Gravité zéro.

-J'espère que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un sort très grave...

-Pas exactement non..."

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, le bébé labrador passa en courant et en jappant au plafond, laissant au passage tomber un filet de bave dans la chevelure brune de Midgard qui se retint de pousser un cri.

"Maudite créature midgardienne ! Je vais te changer en citrouille, on va voir si tu as encore suffisamment de salive pour me cracher dessus !"

Nina attrapa le bras de son amie avant que celle-ci n'aggrave sa situation, et la força à le baisser, avant de la regarder durement.

"Ce chien ne t'a pas "craché" dessus, il a juste bavé, et ensuite, rends-lui la capacité de marcher au sol !

-... Tu penses bien que si je pouvais, je l'aurais fait... Mais j'ai oublié comment on fait.

-C'est la meilleure celle-là. Tu me feras pas avaler que tu ne sais pas comment inverser un sort...

-Crois-moi, j'apprécie l'admiration que tu me portes...

-Tu n'as jamais l'impression d'abuser ?

-... Mais je t'assure que je ne sais pas comment le rendre de nouveau sensible à la gravité, poursuivit la Magicienne sans se soucier des mots de la rouquine."

Nina soupira longuement. Midgard pouvait être sincèrement agaçante quand elle s'y mettait. ... Presque toujours en fait.

"Y a un truc qui m'échappe, si tu sais pas comment faire, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Loki de t'aider ? D'habitude c'est le premier à couvrir tes bêtises... Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de voir ce chien débarquer dans sa vie hier soir...

-Disons que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde si le clébard n'avait pas A) eut les pattes tellement sales qu'il va être obligé de nettoyer le plafond et B) N'en avait pas profité pour mâchouillé tous les fils électriques du plafond.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas juste Loki qui va te tuer, c'est toute la bande des Avengers !"

À cet instant précis, Tony déboula au bout du couloir et alors que Midgard passait en phase de protection de son visage avec ses bras (la technique de protection la plus développée qui soit par ailleurs), le scientifique la dépassa, caressa le chien qui était toujours posté au plafond et salua les deux filles.

"Nina, Midgard, Heimdall...

-Monsieur Stark..."

Et il poursuivit sa route. Nina crut voir à la dérobée que sa démarche était plutôt... Singulière.

Midgard découvrit son visage, surprise de ne pas encore avoir été éjectée sur la Lune.

"Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de hurlements ni rien ?

-Bah il ne s'en est peut-être pas rendu compte...

-Euh, il a quand même caressé Heimdall sans se poser de questions...

-Oui mais...

-Et il est AU PLAFOND.

-... Hum... Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il a quelque chose de plus grave que moi à cacher..."

La fille Barton décela dans le regard de la brune un élan de malice qui n'augurait rien de bon à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer quel plan saugrenu était en train de prendre forme dans sa tête.

OoOoO

Jude se réveilla doucement et ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il cligna lentement des yeux et releva la tête. Il avait dormi collé contre un torse chaud et un bras c'était enroulé autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de ce torse sous lui. En balayant la pièce du regard pour se repérer, son regard tomba sur les yeux gris de Jeremy, qui l'admirait visiblement depuis un moment, et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il venait de se servir de son petit-ami comme peluche toute la nuit et c'était plutôt agréable. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, les yeux dans les yeux avant que Jude ne se redresse légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Jeremy.

« Bonjour...

\- Bonjour Marmotte. Bien dormit ?

\- À merveille. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?

\- Quelque temps. Mais tu étais si mignon que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. »

Jude rougit et cacha sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami qui rit doucement en lui caressant le dos.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jeremy.

\- Je pensais passer un peu de temps avec mon père si possible. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. On se verra plus tard.

\- Merci... Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Jude se leva lentement, ne voulant pas vraiment quitter les bras de son petit ami mais il voulait aussi passer du temps avec son père. Maintenant qu'il avait un cœur qui était opérationnel et qu'il n'était plus en sursit, il voulait se rapprocher de son père. Faire ce que tous les enfants faisaient avec leurs parents. Il ne voulait plus de cadeau mais juste son père.

Il s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant ses vêtements au passage, il partit prendre une douche. Il ressorti une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux humides et les joues un peu rouge après une douche bien chaude. Il embrassa une dernière fois Jeremy avant de quitter la chambre pour se diriger vers son appartement.

En y entrant, il le trouva vide. Son père n'était pas là et il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Finalement rien n'allait changer, il serait toujours seul. Son père avait peut-être fini son cœur mais il allait continuer à travailler jour et nuit dans son atelier. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que cela changerait ? Il se faisait bien trop d'illusion.

En soupirant, il allait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Jeremy quand il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit son père se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il courut se réfugier dans ses bras pour avoir un câlin. Tony le hissa sur sa hanche et le garda serré contre lui. Dieu ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec son fils avant. Mais il voulait absolument se rattraper maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de menace imminente sur sa vie.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Rester avec toi..., marmonna le jeune garçon, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son père. »

Tony rit doucement en caressant le dos de son fils. Il déposa tendrement un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller tester ta nouvelle armure et on pourrait aller manger dehors. On peut aller jusqu'en France et se promener tous les deux. On ne rentrerait que ce soir mais...

\- Je veux bien, le coupa joyeusement Jude. On y va maintenant ?

\- Va chercher ton armure, je t'attends. »

Jude avait relevé la tête, les yeux brillant de joie. Quand son père le posa par terre, il fila dans sa chambre pour prendre son armure et il en profita aussi pour se changer avant de retourner dans le salon comme fusée. Il allait voler pour la première fois tout seul, sans l'aide de Jarvis. Et il allait passer la journée avec son père. Il avait un peu de mal à contenir son excitation et cela faisait rire son père. Mais il était aussi complètement attendri par l'attitude de son fils.

Rapidement ils enfilèrent leurs armures et décolèrent. Jude ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des cabrioles dans les airs, testant les limites de son armure tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec son père. Il lui parla de ses sentiments envers le jeune archer, des expériences qu'il faisait, des projets qu'ils avaient... Le voyage jusqu'en France se fit dans la bonne humeur et ils se posèrent au pied de la Tour Eiffel pour aller la visiter mais seulement après manger. Il demanda à son fils ce qu'il voulait et c'est sans hésitation qu'il lui répondit qu'il voulait manger au Burger King.

L'après-midi se déroula dans la même joie. Ils visitèrent un peu la ville et marchaient maintenant le long de la Seine en mangeant une glace. Tony passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« On va devoir rentrer.

\- On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? On pourrait passer le week-end ici ?»

Il voulait absolument passer plus de temps avec son père et si en plus il pouvait avoir un peu de vacance dans un autre pays, c'était génial.

« Ta mère vient te chercher ce soir pour que tu passes la semaine avec elle.»

Il avait complètement oublié. Il avait oublié qu'il devait passer une semaine là-bas. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il préférait rester à la tour. Avec son père, avec son petit ami, avec ses amis... Il ne voulait pas être ignoré pendant une semaine parce que sa mère passait plus de temps avec son mari qu'avec lui. Encore son père avait une raison mais elle n'en avait pas. Elle le prenait avec elle seulement pour mettre en colère son père.

Il leva des yeux embués de larme vers son père. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Tony comprit tout de suite son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« On va rentrer à la tour et attendre ta mère. Là tu lui diras que tu ne veux pas y aller et on restera ensemble. D'accord ?

\- Et si elle ne veut pas ?

\- Alors on demandera à Jarvis de la mettre dehors.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils... Aller viens. On rentre.

\- On pourra revenir ?

\- Quand tu veux. »

Rassuré, Jude s'écarta de son père et sécha ses larmes. Son père n'allait pas l'abandonner et ça lui fit chaud au cœur, qui se mit à briller d'une douce lumière rose.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amures et ils rentrèrent à New York. Jude avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et il fit la course avec son père jusqu'à la tour. Il arriva le premier mais il n'arrivait à pas savoir si son père l'avait délibérément fait gagner ou si son armure était plus puissante. Quand il lui demanda, il se contenta d'un sourire, d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un énigmatique :

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas amélioré mon armure... »

Jude venait de passer l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Lui et son père étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer un dîner pour eux deux quand Jarvis les prévint de l'arrivée imminente de Pepper.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Virginia Potts, ex-femme de Tony Stark et femme d'autorité. Elle portait un tailleur strict et ses cheveux tiré en arrière ne renforçait que son caractère catégorique. Jude se tendit un peu en voyant sa mère s'approcher de lui. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'elle le battait. Celui-ci recula légèrement vers son père pour se donner du courage.

« Bonjour Jude. Tony. On y va ?»

Droit au but. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus que de raison dans la tour de son ex-mari. Elle voulait seulement prendre son fils et partir de ce lieu qui ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle vit la lueur violette au niveau du réacteur ARK de son fils.

Jude remarqua son regard et baissa les yeux sur son cœur. A priori le violet signifiait la peur, car c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment.

« C'est mon nouveau cœur. Papa a réussi à le fabriqué et c'était mon cadeau de Noël. Avec ma nouvelle armure. »

En disant cela, son cœur avait pris une jolie teinte bleu clair, signe de sa fierté envers son père pour avoir réussi un exploit pareil.

Pepper pinça les lèvres en lançant un regard mauvais à Tony. Une armure à un enfant de douze ans. Ce type était vraiment inconscient. Par contre elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le nouveau cœur de son fils. On aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire que son fils soit hors de danger.

« On y va Jude ?

\- Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester ici. Avec papa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas venir avec toi. Je ne veux PLUS venir avec toi. Je déteste ton nouveau mari et je m'ennuie à mourir. Je veux rester ici. »

Avec une rage froide dans les yeux, elle se tourna vers Tony. Jude parti se réfugier derrière les jambes de son père.

« Tu es content de toi ? Mon fils ne veux plus me voir. Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute. Tu vas le regretter, je vais appeler tous mes avocats et tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de le voir. Tu m'entends ? Jude est MON fils et tu es en train de le retourner contre moi mais tu vas me le payer. Toute ta fortune ne pourra rien contre ça. Alors profite bien pendant que tu le peux encore mais je vais le récupérer et tu pourras lui dire adieu.

\- Va-t'en Pepper. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard emplit de haine à son ex-mari avant de tourner les talons. Tony prit son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci pleurait à chaude larme et paraissait inconsolable. Il s'accrocha désespérément à son père qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Jamais il ne laisserait Pepper lui prendre son fils. Elle n'en n'avait aucun droit. Elle y avait renoncé en lui laissant la garde quand ils avaient divorcé. Elle n'avait pas pris Jude avec elle pour ne pas qu'il la gêne dans son plan de carrière et maintenant elle voulait le récupérer. Elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir et si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il la traînerait en justice et la ruinerait.

Tony consola encore son fils pendant une longue heure avant que celui-ci, rassuré que son père ne le laisse jamais tomber, finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras. Il s'allongea sur son lit, tenant toujours Jude contre lui et lui caressant le dos.

« Jarvis. Si Pepper fait appel à ses avocats pour avoir la garde de Jude, contact les miens.

\- Bien Monsieur. Autre chose ?

\- Interdit lui l'accès à ma tour.

\- C'est déjà fait Monsieur.

\- Merci Jarvis. »

Et il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration de son fils.

OoOoO

Il était minuit passé quand Chris décida qu'il ne pourrait décidément pas s'endormir cette nuit. Il savait qu'il avait tort de craindre que Bucky ne vienne le chercher pour l'emmener sous les ponts pendant le sommeil de son père mais, et même s'il en avait honte, il n'était pas tranquille.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de sentir des mains froides glisser sur son corps alors qu'il dormait, des lèvres se poser sur lui, le laissant tremblant et faible. Maintenant il avait peur de dormir, peur de fermer les yeux, peur de se coucher seul le soir. Et la présence de Bucky sous son toit à un mur de lui n'arrangeait rien.

Il s'était levé, s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit, sous sa couverture, laissant seulement dépasser sa tête. Il serrait contre lui un coussin tout en pleurant silencieusement. Il ignorait combien de temps il tiendrait sans en parler à personne, combien de jours il lui faudrait pour s'habituer à la présence du petit ami de son père et s'il s'en remettrait un jour.

"Bordel ! Heureusement que cette fenêtre était ouverte !"

Son cœur cessa de battre sur le champ. Une ombre entra dans sa chambre dans un silence effrayant, refermant derrière elle la vitre et poussant un soupir de soulagement.

"... Bon... Où j'ai atterri moi...?"

Chris ne sut jamais où il trouva le courage de pointer la lampe torche, qu'il gardait contre lui pour se protéger des spectres de ses cauchemars, vers le visage de l'intrus qui s'installait sur son lit comme s'il était chez lui.

L'intrus en question, un jeune homme au style punk dont les cheveux coiffés en crête iroquoise était d'un brun rougissant à la lumière et aux yeux d'un bleu vif et brillant, leva les mains devant son visage, autant pour se protéger de la lumière qu'en signe de paix avec son vis-à-vis.

"Baisse ta lampe, s'il-te-plaît, t'es en train de me cuire la rétine là !"

Chris, docilement, obtempéra en silence, abaissant sa lumière et l'éteignant même. À la lumière de la lune, le visage de l'individu avait l'air plus fin et moins terrifiant qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il n'osait rien dire pour arranger la situation. La peur faisait glisser sur son dos des gouttes de sueurs glacées qui infligeaient à son pauvre corps de longs frissons incontrôlables.

L'autre tendit la main, paume vers le plafond, pour signifier qu'il ne lui cachait rien, et, beaucoup plus à l'aise, poursuivit :

"Tu es tout crispé autour de ta lampe... Donnes la moi."

Chris refusa de faire le moindre mouvement, se repliant davantage sur lui-même.

L'autre se trouva un peu mal à l'aise.

"Si tu me donnes ta lampe, je t'explique pourquoi je suis là, et je m'en vais, sans rien faire du tout... D'accord ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur..."

Mais Chris ne se détendit pas pour autant. D'ailleurs Il se referma un peu plus sur lui-même.

"Vas-t-en, s'il-te-plaît. Vas-t-en et ne me touche pas surtout."

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face prit une expression compréhensive, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles. Il baissa les yeux pour que les regards ne se croisent pas.

Dans le silence pesant de la chambre obscure, il murmura :

"Tu es si jeune et il t'est déjà arrivé des malheurs... ?"

Chris ouvrit les yeux en grands sous la surprise sans pour autant se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Comment savait-il ? Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour ne rien montrer, pour garder toutes ces horreurs pour lui-même, pour oublier en enfouissant ces terribles souvenirs au plus profond de lui-même... Les regards, les sensations, l'humiliation et la douleur... Il savait pourtant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à oublier, et que son corps serait éternellement marqué par l'immonde trace du viol, par la honte d'avoir été réduit à l'état de poupée désarticulée... Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour il arriverait à se libérer de l'horreur de cet évènement traumatisant, qu'il parviendrait à nouveau à se voir dans une glace sans être écœuré...

L'intrus reprit devant son silence :

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu n'es pas la seule personne aux dépends de laquelle les adultes se soient amusés..."

Chris se redressa d'un bond.

"Vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne me connaissez pas, lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Toi non, mais les autres si.

-... Je doute que qui que ce soit puisse comprendre, argua Chris.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Chacun pense, et à juste titre que ce qu'il a vécu est pire que tout ce que le reste du monde a à endurer. C'est difficile de prendre du recul par rapport à son propre vécu.

-Bah voyons. Tu es quoi toi ? La voix de la sagesse ?

-Non, juste le fruit d'une expérience sur des nourrissons dans un laboratoire qui a été élevé comme un rat et qu'on a pendant longtemps empêcher de penser par lui-même."

Chris ne sut pas quoi répondre. Une autre forme de honte surplomba celle qui se peignait sur son visage depuis un mois. Était-il devenu l'une de ces personnes qui, une fois pétri dans le malheur, devenaient des êtres égoïstes et égocentriques ?

Il serra doucement les dents, détournant le regard, incapable encore une fois d'affronter son propre reflet dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Même s'il savait qu'il voulait changer, il n'arriverait pas à oublier. Inconsciemment, il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient entassées dans ses yeux clairs.

La main de l'intrus glissa dans son dos, réconfortante, et il ne chercha pas à l'éviter.

"Pardon, marmonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas crédible en tant que fils de héros...

-Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu me dis ça, mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je te l'ai dit, c'est évident pour personne de prendre du recul vis-à-vis de soi-même, il faut du temps et du soutien pour se remettre de difficiles épreuves... Tu as quelqu'un à qui te confier ?"

Bien sûr Chris nia aussitôt. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et n'envisageait même pas de le faire. Il se sentait faible rien qu'en y pensant et souhaitait plus que tout ne jamais être confronté au regard moqueur de quiconque. Parce qu'il le savait, on le traiterait de faible, on le regarderait de haut, on saurait qu'il avait pris du plaisir et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se défendre. Tout ça juste en le regardant.

Parfois, quand il prenait quelqu'un à le fixer, il se demandait s'il avait compris combien il était sale, combien il était souillé et combien il avait honte.

Ce n'est pas la sensation que lui procurait le regard compatissant de son vis-à-vis. Il se détendit un peu, laissant la lampe aux mains de l'inconnu qui la délaissa sur le lit.

"Je m'appelle Daken. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-... Chris, chuchota l'adolescent tout bas.

-Chris, comme Chris Hemsworth ?

-Plutôt Chris Evans, admit-il dans un sourire timide."

Daken se laissa aller à un sourire amusé, sentant le jeune homme en mode hérisson se laisser un peu plus aller.

"... Pourquoi tu es entré dans ma chambre ? "

L'autre adopta une expression gênée... Il aurait espéré ne pas avoir à s'expliquer de cet agissement mais il n'avait pas le choix... Tant pis si on le prenait pour un fou furieux.

"... En fait... Je suis un espion tu vois... Et là, j'étais poursuivi par les membres d'une organisation terroriste Néo-nazi... Je sais que c'est un peu difficile à avaler mais...

-L'HYDRA... Chuchota Chris tout bas, se tassant de nouveau sur lui-même.

-... Euh ouais... Ouais c'est son nom comment est-ce que tu..."

Mais Chris ne l'écoutait plus. Il était déjà en proie à une énième rétrospective des évènements du mois passé, s'auto-flagellant de critiques et pleurant pour que personne ne vienne le chercher.

Daken sembla réaliser. Peiné pour ce pauvre garçon qui ne guérirait jamais si on ne l'aidait pas, il s'approcha de lui, ignorant ses protestations virulentes et le blottit dans ses bras puissants, protecteurs, en lui promettant tout bas qu'il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de lui.

Au début Chris se débattit. Il remuait sur lui-même tout en se protégeant, il essayait comme il pouvait de se dégager de l'étreinte. Mais rapidement, Il se laissa aller à le croire, se calmant peu à peu contre le torse large de l'homme qui s'était proposé à lui comme rempart contre le mal du monde et contre ses démons silencieux.

Au matin, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après une nuit sans rêves, la première depuis l'incident, Daken avait disparu.

OoOoO

« Pourquoi vous squattez toujours mon appart' ? Je vous en ai donné...

\- Le tien est le plus grand... Et il est aussi mieux équipé que le nôtre.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. »

Tony et Loki se disputaient dans la cuisine depuis déjà cinq bonne minutes, sous le regard moqueur de Steve et Bucky qui préparaient le dîner. Leurs présences étaient la seule raison pour lequel Stark parlait avec le dieu. Depuis Noël, Tony le fuyait, ne voulant jamais rester dans la même pièce que lui s'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux.

« Ça sera près dans une dizaine de minute environ, déclara Steve en sortant de la cuisine, suivit par Bucky. »

Tony hocha la tête et quitta précipitamment la pièce avant que Loki n'est pu le rattraper. Le dieu soupira. Il finirait bien par lui mettre la main dessus à un moment donné. Il reprit la conception de ses cocktails avec un sourire digne de celui d'un homme satisfait d'une bonne blague en perspective. Il voulait que ce nouvel an soit épique. Il fut interrompu par la voix métallique de Jarvis.

« Puis-je savoir quel plan machiavélique préparez-vous dans le but d'humilier les Avengers ?

\- Si je te le dis Jarvis, tu vas les prévenir et ce ne sera pas drôle. Je veux juste les décoincer un peu. Rien de méchant.

\- Je vous fais la promesse de ne rien dire aux Avengers sauf si Monsieur Stark pose directement des questions sur vos cocktails.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas lui mentir.

\- Je m'en contenterais alors. Ce n'est pas un poison mais un cocktail désinhibant. Toute personne qui boit cela, qu'il soit humain ou dieu, verra toute ses barrières baissées et il n'aura plus aucune inhibition. Et en se réveillant le lendemain matin, il n'aura plus aucun souvenir de sa soirée. J'ai envie de voir les précieux sauveurs de la Terre dans tous leurs états. Le cocktail avec un agitateur vert est le seul qui ne contient pas de drogue, il est pour moi. Je ne veux en aucun manquer ça. Je t'interdis d'en reparler.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.

\- Bien.

Loki plaça les verres dans le réfrigérateur et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Thor dans le salon quand deux tornades lui barrèrent le chemin. Nina et Midgard arboraient chacune un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour enfantin mais qui cachait quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi Tony était dans notre appartement le matin de Noël ? Demanda Midgard.

\- Tony n'était pas chez nous, rétorqua Loki, impassible.

\- On l'a vue sortir, il nous a même salué, répliqua Nina, imperturbable devant le regard noir de Loki.

\- Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, on va devoir demander les vidéos à Jarvis. »

Loki se figea devant les paroles de sa fille. Il n'avait pas pensé aux caméras quand lui et Thor avaient embrassé Tony dans l'ascenseur. Le sourire des deux jeunes filles devant lui, lui indiqua que son silence valait autant qu'une réponse claire. Ce fut Nina qui reprit la parole.

« Jarvis, on peut avoir les vidéos des événements de Noël.

\- Désolé Mesdemoiselles, mais les vidéos que vous demandez ont été effacé. Je ne peux que vous donner la conversation entre Monsieur Stark et Monsieur Laufeyson qui s'est déroulée dans la cuisine.

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Merci Jarvis. »

Loki mit quelques secondes pour savoir de quoi parlait Jarvis avant de se souvenir qu'il avait embrassé Tony et lui avait clairement fait des avances alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine.

« Jarvis... NON ! »

Le dieu se jeta sur la tablette que Midgard tenait dans ses mains mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Nina s'en était déjà emparée et elle était partie en courant dans le salon. Loki la suivit mais elle courait plus vite qu'elle n'y paressait et son agilité à éviter les obstacles l'aidait beaucoup. Elle s'était réfugié de l'autre côté de la grande table mais elle n'avait aucune échappatoire possible.

« Donne-moi cette tablette. Ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo ne vous regarde pas. »

Les personnes présentent dans le salon regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux avec intérêt mais ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Thor et Asgard étaient assis sur un des canapés, ils discutaient de guerre. Enfin surtout Thor, la jeune blonde avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Elle commençait à être jalouse de l'attention que Nina portait à sa sœur. Depuis Noël, elles étaient souvent ensemble, à comploter quelque chose que ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulaient lui révéler. Nina ne lui portait plus autant d'attention qu'elle le voulait et malgré ce qu'elle disait, l'Asgardienne aimait savoir que la petite espionne flashait sur elle. Son sentiment de jalousie fut renforcé quand Midgard arriva en courant dans le salon et ne remarqua pas sa sœur, préférant se concentrer sur la jeune russe qui faisait face à leur père.

Steve et Bucky étaient en train de mettre la table autour de laquelle Loki et Nina tournaient. Tony, Clint et Natasha étaient assis au bar, leurs regards fixaient sur les deux intrus qui venaient d'entrer en courant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Nina ? Questionna sa mère.

\- Cours, Nina ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais s'il attrape cette tablette, répliqua Midgard.

\- Stark ! Aide-moi, au lieu de rester le cul vissé sur cette chaise, grogna Loki.

\- Et pourquoi donc, Rodolphe ?

\- Jarvis lui a donné la vidéo de ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine le soir de Noël.

\- Merde ! C'est la seule que j'ai oublié d'effacer. Jarvis !

\- Désolé Monsieur, mais je n'ai reçu aucun ordre interdisant la diffusion de ces images.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo ? Finit par demander Steve.

\- RIEN ! Hurlèrent Loki et Tony d'une même voix. »

Tony se leva pour aller aider Loki à attraper la jeune russe. Ni Clint, ni Natasha ne se levèrent pour aider leur fille, ils savaient pertinemment que Nina arriverait à s'échapper sans dommage et si par malheur le dieu utilisait ses pouvoirs sur elle, il allait sentir la rage des espions. Natasha était terrifiante avec un couteau dans les mains, même Loki l'avouait. Il ne voulait pas être une de ses victimes.

Stark et le Dieu du Mensonge avancèrent de chaque côté de la table et encerclèrent la jeune russe mais celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle attendit le dernier moment pour s'élancer. Elle glissa de la poigne de Loki qui allait se refermer sur son bras et échappa aussi à Stark en sautant sur la table. Avec grâce, elle la parcouru sans toucher ni un verre ni une assiette et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Tony et Loki essayèrent de la rattraper mais elle escalada avec une facilité déconcertante le canapé ou se trouvait Thor et Asgard. Elle sauta par-dessus les deux asgardiens en échappant au dieu qui essayait de l'attraper et elle se précipita dans les escaliers menant à la chambre de Jude, Midgard sur les talons. Elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre en trombe, interrompant Jude et Jeremy qui étaient visiblement en train de s'embrasser et verrouillèrent la porte. Midgard appliqua un sort pour éviter que leurs poursuivants ne puissent les déranger.

« Vous pourriez frapper ! S'exclama Jeremy avec indignation. »

Jeremy était assis sur le lit et Jude était sur ses genoux. Les bras de l'archer étaient enroulés autour de la taille du jeune Stark alors que ce dernier les avait passé autour du cou de son petit-ami. Ils lancèrent des regards indignés aux filles qui venaient de les déranger dans un moment de passion.

Personne n'eut le temps de parler que Tony et Loki toquaient à la porte.

« Ouvrez, les filles !

\- Jamais ! On veut savoir depuis qu'on a vue Tony dans l'appartement, déclara Midgard.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Jude. Papa n'a jamais été chez Loki.

\- Si. On l'a vue sortir le lendemain matin de Noël, répliqua Nina.

\- D'accord... Je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Une vidéo qui est visiblement intéressante vu la façon dont ils réagissent.

\- Je veux voir.

\- Jude ! Hurla son père. »

Midgard alluma sa tablette et mit en route la vidéo que Jarvis avait téléchargé. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant la lecture du mini-film. Les bouches s'ouvrirent de plus en plus grandement à mesure que les enfants comprenaient ce qui se disaient entre Tony et Loki. Nina et Midgard furent les premières à comprendre tous ce que cela impliquait et elles échangèrent un sourire pervers, elles avaient enfin trouvé. Jude fut le suivant à comprendre et hurla.

« J'avais raison !

\- Ils ont couché ensemble... Et avec Thor... Tous les trois... »

Jeremy était légèrement choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se tourna vers sa moitié.

« Tu avais raison sur quoi ?

\- Je savais que papa éprouvait quelque chose pour Loki. »

Les deux hommes avaient fini par abandonner l'idée d'ouvrir la porte et ils s'étaient adossés au mur. Les enfants avaient vu la vidéo et il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Midgard ouvrit la porte avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle sortit de la chambre avec Nina à sa suite et, ensemble, elles passèrent devant les deux adultes pour rejoindre le salon.

« On a effacé la vidéo, déclara la magicienne. »

Les deux filles disparurent dans les escaliers et Loki et Tony échangèrent un regard. Ces enfants allaient finir par les tuer... Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour voir Midgard assise près de sa sœur et Nina sur l'accoudoir à écouter Thor parler des combats auxquels il avait participé dans sa jeunesse.

Le regard des Avengers indiqua que les filles n'avaient rien dit de leur découverte à personne. Elles voulaient juste satisfaire leurs curiosités mal placés et maintenant qu'elles savaient, elles passaient à autre chose.

« Vous n'avez rien dit ? Demanda Loki, étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, répliqua Nina.

\- Le repas est près ! »

Bucky venait de revenir dans le salon, interrompant les réflexions de Loki et Tony. Nina remonta pour chercher son frère et son copain pour qu'ils descendent manger alors que Steve allait voir son fils qui était dans sa chambre depuis le matin.

Chris était assis sur son lit et fixait la fenêtre en se demandant si Daken allait venir ce soir. C'était le nouvel an et il aurait aimé le passer avec tous ses amis et Daken en faisait partie. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait personne avec qui le fêter. Le jeune captain était sûr qu'aucun des mini-Avengers ne diraient rien s'il invitait son nouvel ami. Jarvis lui-même n'avait prévenu personne quand il était venu la première fois alors qu'il était sûr que l'IA savait pour Daken.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son père qui entra dans sa chambre.

« Tu viens manger ?

\- J'arrive. »

Chris se leva et emboîta le pas à son père. Dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà réuni autour de la table et discutait allégrement.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre mais personne ne but plus que de raison. Ils se rappelaient tous des humiliations de Just Dance et ne voulaient pas vraiment recommencer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le plan de Loki.

Minuit approchait à grand pas et tout le monde se plaça devant les fenêtre pour voir la boule de Time Square descendre. C'était l'attraction principal du Nouvel An quand on est à New York. C'était quelque chose d'incontournable. Le Dieu de la Malice fit la distribution des verres. Les enfants firent le décompte avant minuit et quand la boule fut en bas, tous les Avengers burent leurs cocktails. Loki arborait un sourire victorieux en voyant son plan se réaliser mais à aucun moment il ne remarqua le sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur les lèvres de Stark lorsqu'il but son verre…

OoOoO

Une petite review ou un pavé de commentaire, nous ne sommes pas difficile et vos avis comptent beaucoup !


	15. Annonce

Hello mes serpents ~

Alors pour commencer, navré mais ceci **ne sera pas un chapitre**. Il s'agit juste d'un avertissement.

Le chapitre sur le Nouvel An étant étonnement long ( extrèmement long même ), nous avons décidé d'en faire un OS qui va être publié prochainement. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller le lire mais nous vous le conseillons vivement. Un personnage ( et je suis certaine que vous serez surpris au possible xD) va faire son apparition et vous verrez les personnages dans tous leurs états ;D

Mais tout de suite les réponses aux Reviews :

 **ange** : Le Yuri c'est la vie :D Je ne pense pas que tu seras déçue - surtout que moi (( chat noir)) j'ai écris plusieurs vrais scènes de yuri ;3 Tu es la seule qui connaisse Daken et pour cela tu as le droit de nous poser une question sur la suite de l'histoire, n'importe laquelle, et nous y répondrons avec sérieux ( autant que possible du moins ).

 **Rommie** : De toute façon même si nous avions prévu de séparer les trois filles, TOUT LE MONDE veut les voir toutes les trois ensemble. Il est fort probable que vous soyez au bout du compte satisfaits... ;3

Merci tout le monde, rendez-vous dans 2 minutes sur l'OS qui va se nommer "Trop long pour être un chapitre" - ceci n'est pas une blague.

Il y aura un peu de lemon. Mais ce sera du Stucky ( désolée Angie... Mais vient lire quand même... Il saute aussi du toit !" ) xD


	16. Chapter 16

((Chat Noir))

Bonsoir à tous mes fidèles chatons !

Les partiels étant enfiiiiiiiiiiiin terminés ( Il était teeeeeemps !), nous nous sommes repenchés sur l'histoire et sur cette suite plutôt demandée !

Nous revoicies donc enfin avec la suite de l'histoire ! Pour celles ( et ceux ?) qui n'auraient pas été lire le Nouvel An, je vous encourage à le faire… Dans la mesure où certaines choses vont peut-être vous échapper.

Avant de commencer à répondre aux reviews je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui prennent la peine de commenter tous vos coms nous font très plaisir et surtout si j'oublie de répondre à quelqu'un, faites le moi savoir que je répare cette faute ! :D

Maintenant, réponse à la review :

Ange : Merci :3 Effectivement et les relations entre filles progressent beeeeaucoup dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! Effectivement xD Loki adore regarder tout un tas de séries random parce qu'il s'emmerde beaucoup sur Terre ! Et personnellement, je ne porte que des jupes ou robes ( style Lolita-gothique oblige ) ) donc je rejoins ton point de vue, mais Asgard est une guerrière.

Le chapitre qui suit contient du Yuri plutôt explicite ( ça vous changera du yaoi xD ).

Il contient également des Pancakes !

Et le compte twitter de l'Hydra !

((si c'est pas de l'accroche ça xD, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !))

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

OoOoO

Nina commençait vraiment à se dire qu'elle avait une chance exceptionnelle. Surprendre Asgard nue à la salle de bain une fois, c'était quelque chose. Mais retomber dessus dans la même position, cela tenait carrément du miracle. Elle évita de justesse une dague qui se planta dans la porte à sa place. Elle dévisagea la guerrière blonde qui la fusillait du regard.

"Sors d'ici, s'il-te-plaît."

La jeune espionne à la nouvelle couleur de cheveux qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel personnage de manga baissa la tête, mais plutôt que de quitter la pièce, elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Asgard, gênée, ne savait pas exactement comment réagir face à cet affront. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans la tenue adéquate pour forcer la russe à quitter la pièce, alors elle opta pour une approche plus agressive cette fois.

"Casse-toi et fous-moi la paix, c'est plus clair comme ça ?!"

Mais la « plus si rouquine que ça » ne s'en soucia pas plus.

"Tu as un corps de rêve, je comprends pas pourquoi il te gêne à ce point et pourquoi tu te saucissonnes dans du cuir pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler tes courbes..."

La blonde jeta de rage le porte serviette plus loin, puis replaçant correctement le pull qui lui servait de censure, elle commenta :

"Ces deux obus monstrueux, un corps de rêve, tu peux me la refaire sans cligner des yeux celle-là ?

-Beaucoup de femme se vendraient pour avoir ta poitrine.

-C'est leur problème, pour moi c'est juste une gêne " énorme" et c'est bien le mot. Ils sont complètement inutiles, ils me gênent plus qu'autre chose. Je suis une guerrière je te signale. Ces deux bouées ne font que me déséquilibrer et à la limite, déconcentrer mes adversaires masculins... Enfin jusqu'ici, seuls les garçons m'ennuyaient.

-...Et Midgard...?

-Elle ne m'oblige pas à les montrer.

-C'est ta copine et elle n'a jamais vu tes seins ? Quoi... Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ?"

Asgard rougit violemment et détourna les yeux vers feu le porte-serviette avant de poursuivre.

"Cela ne te regarde pas...

-Bordel... Et moi qui pensait que Midgard était du genre chaud lapin...

-Modère tes propos, humaine aux mains baladeuses, Midgard est ma moitié, tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter."

La rouquine-bleutée comprit qu'elle avait trouvé le point faible de la grande blonde. Elle se montrait plus agressive à chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à sa soeur. Elle n'était peut-être pas à l'aise avec le sujet, c'était donc une faille à exploiter.

Elle fit un pas vers la guerrière, presque menaçante.

"Dois-je comprendre que ta brune n'a pas eu le plaisir de découvrir les plaisirs de la chair parce que... Tu es pudique ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça...

-... Je devrais peut-être l'y initier alors ? Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait ça..."

Elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus car la main puissante d'Asgard avait déjà couverte sa bouche, pressant ses joues entre ses doigts et la soulevant du sol. Ce faisant, elle avait lâcher le pull qui était aller gentiment se poser à ses pieds, dévoilant à nouveau l'objet des fantasmes de Nina.

"Je t'interdis de poser le moindre doigt sur elle, c'est bien compris ? vociféra-t-elle entre ses lèvres."

Avant qu'Asgard n'ait ajouté quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Midgard, qui cherchait les deux filles.

"Ah vous voilà, je vous..."

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, surprise au possible par la nudité exhibée de sa soeur. Elles avaient beau être en couple, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait à loisir admirer les courbes généreuses de sa compagne.

Asgard remarqua le choc général et comprit trop tard qu'elle avait oublié de tenir le pull lors de son assaut sur la fille à la crinière désormais bleue qui avait menacer la pureté de sa moitié. Elle le ramassa, s'en enroula le corps et prit la voix la plus menaçante qu'elle avait.

"DÉGAGEZ !

-Quoi, moi aussi ? s'indigna la brune.

-Oui ! Toi aussi ! Sortez toutes les deux !"

Vexée, Midgard quitta la pièce, Nina sur les talons, qui ferma la porte derrière elle.

"On peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait à ma soeur là ? Elle ne se met jamais en colère contre moi d'ordinaire !

-... Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris... Ça me fait de la peine qu'elle ait un tel blocage avec sa poitrine... Elle ne pourra jamais évoluer si elle vit pas sa jeunesse comme tout le monde...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si vous ne couchez pas ensemble, votre relation de couple va finir par en pâtir. Tu vas évoluer, elle non..."

Midgard semblait gênée d'avoir cette conversation avec Nina. Elle avait déjà pensé à tout ça plus d'une fois, mais elle refusait de croire que sa soeur n'arriverait pas à se sortir de son handicap psychologique.

Elle fit mine de prendre la chose avec amusement alors que les deux jeunes femmes pénétraient dans la pièce.

"Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave. Deux filles ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose ensemble de toute façon..."

Nina resta fixe une seconde, cherchant à établir son degré d'incompréhension face à l'information transmise. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa la brune sous elle sur le lit, et parant ses protestations, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et n'hésita pas plus à saisir un de ses seins dans ses paumes pour le masser doucement.

La jeune Mage ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, tétanisée par les lèvres de la valkyrie sur les siennes, mais elle ne protesta pas quand elle sentit ses doigts enserrer sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, tout comme ses reins qui lui lancèrent des vagues de désir dans tout le corps, la forçant à s'apaiser un peu et à se laisser aller à l'étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que sa compagne du moment se détendait un peu, l'ancienne rousse, sans lâcher ses lèvres, glissa sa main, qui jusqu'alors empoignait doucement le sein de son amie, sous le pull noir de la jeune fille pour venir caresser plus explicitement la même partie de son corps. Elle accentua ses passages sur les mamelons de Midgard, zone que la jeune espionne découvrit particulièrement sensible chez elle. La jeune Mage lâcha ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement et une vague protestation. Mais Nina ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle venait d'éveiller pour la première fois le désir de la jeune Asgardienne, et elle ne comptait pas la laisser sur sa faim.

D'un geste mesuré, pas trop rapide sans être trop lent pour autant, elle remonta le haut de sa victime consentante au-dessus de sa poitrine qui si elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de sa soeur était malgré tout loin d'être plate, et même plutôt mignonne.

Pour une fois, la jeune brune ne disait pas un mot, ses yeux brillant d'un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Sans arrêter de la regarder droit dans les yeux, Nina commença à masser sa poitrine, la pressant avec plus d'insistance entre ses doigts, avant de saisir les deux mamelons et de les faires

rouler sous ses paumes. Un gémissement de plaisir rauque échappa à la petite brune qui détourna les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter le regard presque moqueur de la jeune femme qui avait réussi à la soumettre.

"... Tu es bien silencieuse, la taquina-t-elle d'ailleurs. Ça ne te plaît pas... Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête ? Ajouta-t-elle, amusée."

Midgard ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, même si une partie d'elle culpabilisait de connaître de telles sensations sans la présence de sa moitié. Elle préféra assumer.

"Continues..."

Il n'y eut pas un mot de plus, alors qu'elle constatait qu'au-dessus d'elle, Nina se débarrassait de sa robe, dévoilant son propre corps. Elle avait encore moins de poitrine qu'elle mais c'était bien normal, pour une gymnaste plus jeune que les deux sœurs. Elle rougit davantage en la voyant se débarrasser de la chose qui cachait ses seins ( sur Asgard, aucune femme ne portait ce genre de choses...) puis venir se poser sur elle, les faisant entrer en contact avec sa propre poitrine.

Le trouble la gagna davantage quand elle sentit les mamelons de la rousse se frotter au sien et que son visage changea d'expression. Elle se demanda un instant si elle même arborait de telles rougeurs

Alors elle réalisa, embarrassée, que son sexe trempé était également en contact avec celui de la jeune fille qui l'initiait aux joies du sexe, avec pour seule barrière les vêtements...

"Comment c'est...? Bien...?"

La voix de Nina était aussi embrumée que la sienne, happée par le plaisir. Elle était incapable de parler normalement... Tout comme elle-même qui réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, gênée comme jamais auparavant.

Midgard sentit le poids plume de la gymnaste la quitter pour se poser sur le lit près d'elle alors qu'une de ses mains vagabondait doucement sur son corps, à la recherche de zones sensibles à exploiter. Elle commençait à se sentir terriblement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, embarrassée par ces barrières qui l'empêchait de ressentir pleinement les caresses de sa maîtresse.

Elle se redressa brusquement, regorgée de force qu'elle avait trouvée Heimdall seul savait où, et repoussa Nina.

"A-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas tromper Asgard !"

Elle replaça son pull correctement en s'asseyant au bord du lit pour faire dos à Nina. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle craquerait sinon, elle en était sûr comme jamais auparavant elle n'avait été aussi certaine de quelque chose.

"... Donc on arrête là, marmonna Nina, plus comme constat de déception que comme réelle question.

-On arrête là et il ne s'est jamais rien passé."

La brune se leva et quitta le lit puis la chambre en tremblant légèrement. Nina se rhabilla, le regard dans le vague. Elle réfléchissait aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir comme elle l'avait fait. Peut-être était-ce une pulsion soudaine ? Ou... Peut-être aussi que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Midgard dans ses bras se soumettant à elle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres dans un rictus machiavélique. Tout vient toujours à point à qui sait attendre.

OoOoO

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Midgard avait décidé de prendre la fuite face aux avances de la jeune russe. Une longue semaine à passer des nuits aux côtés de sa compagne, les yeux grands ouverts alors que celle-ci dormait profondément.

Cette nuit encore elle s'empêchait de se laisser aller à rêver, car quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Nina et elle sentait ses doigts partout sur elle.

Elle ne voulait pas infliger à sa compagne l'humiliation de l'entendre gémir le prénom d'une autre, alors elle se retenait, elle n'en parlait pas, à personne, même pas pour le plaisir de s'en vanter. Pourtant Asgard lui avait demandé si elle lui en avait voulu de l'avoir froidement jeté à la porte de la salle de bain ce jour-là, s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Nina. Mais la Mage avait nié le lien entre les évènements de la salle de bain et sa prise de distance avec la jeune fille.

À minuit dix-sept, Midgard quitta son lit sans réveiller sa moitié pour aller se préparer une grande tasse de café. Elle en avait grandement besoin si elle voulait pouvoir tenir éveillée encore quelques jours sans avoir de problème. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver son père assis à la table de la cuisine en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable dernier cri elle ne savait quelle histoire pornographique bien saugrenue _Made In Loki_ que tout le monde semblait dévorer sur les réseaux sociaux. Certains pères ont pour secrets inavoués d'aimer " _Amour, Gloire et Beauté_ ", le sien écrivait des fanfictions yaoi pour adolescentes en mal d'amour. Et il adorait ça, d'ailleurs.

"Tu détruis quel fandom ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle sans trop s'y intéresser.

-Merlin. Je fais du Arthur/Merlin. Je m'amuse bien avec ces deux-là, leur relation est hyper ambiguë dans la série. "

Loki avait à peine relever le nez de son clavier pour s'adresser à sa fille. Midgard admirait cette capacité qu'il avait à pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur deux faits totalement différents simultanément. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander la couleur de ses chaussettes, il aurait répondu avec autant de sérieux et de foi en ses propos.

"Elles sont noires, affirma-t-il de but en blanc."

Midgard lui lança un regard surpris.

"Tu sais lire dans les pensées, toi, maintenant ?

-Je l'ai toujours su, nuance. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me vante. Sinon ça ne sert à rien.

-Tu le fais souvent ?

-Rarement. Vert ou noir ?

-... Vert. Pourquoi tu l'as fait là alors ?

-" _Il le poussa sur la tenture couleur de jade du grand lit à baldaquins et se renversa par-dessus lui tout en saisissant sa chevelure brune à pleines mains..."_... Parce que tu m'inquiètes, évidemment !

-... Et avec le noir ? Quoi ? Comment ça je t'inquiète ?

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec Asgard et Nina ces derniers temps ? Diantre, tu me prends pour un idiot ?... Euh..." _Il le renversa sur les draps de soie noirs avec douceur en saisissant ses lèvres au passage, lui dérobant un baiser brulant d'excitation et de désir..."."_

Midgard lui adressa un regard désolé. Elle était fatiguée de réfléchir et se doutait que si Loki s'inquiétait, c'est que la détresse devait se lire sur ses traits. Elle posa sa tasse fumante près du pc de son père et força son passage sur ses genoux, qu'il lui laissa sympathiquement tout en restant concentré sur ses écrits.

" Papa, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire...?

-Malheureusement je n'ai pas la réponse à toutes les questions, notamment celles dont je n'ai pas entendu parler... C'est quoi ton souci ?

-... Tu le garderas pour toi ?

\- Ma chérie, si je n'étais pas capable de garder un secret, Rune n'aurait pas juste été traumatisé, il se serait suicidé.

-... Je suppose que ça veut dire oui... Je te passe les détails, J'ai failli coucher avec Nina. Je m'en veux beaucoup bien sûr mais... Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai aimé ça... J'aurais voulu que tout ça se fasse avec Asgard, mais elle est toujours si complexée que... J'ai peur qu'elle m'empêche d'avancer dans ma propre vie... Je l'aime sincèrement, je t'assure ! Simplement j'arrive à un âge où... Il faudrait qu'on commence à se découvrir mutuellement et rien ne se fait..."

Loki resta un temps silencieux, à tel point que la jeune mage se demanda si il était en train de juger ses agissements et qu'elle baissa la tête comme une tortue le ferait. Son père reprit enfin la parole.

"... Je ne comprends pas trop... Puisque tu sais que c'est ça ton problème, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas directement à Asgard ? Tu sais qu'elle tient à toi, avoues lui que tu as les ovaires qui chauffent...! Si elle t'aime autant que j'en ai l'impression, elle fera un effort..."

Midgard resta un instant pantois devant les propos de son père. Il avait l'art et la manière de tenir des propos absolument obscènes bien trop souvent, pourtant dans sa bouche, les mots semblaient naturels et tout à fait honorables. La brunette redressa la tête, un regain de confiance l'emplissant. Elle était absolument sûre que sa soeur l'aimait, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement se refuser à elle.

OoOoO

"Pas question.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que... C'est compliqué..."

Chris offrit une moue tordue à son vis-à-vis. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir Daken débarquer dans sa chambre tous les soirs. Il avait aussi et surtout prit goût à ses bras puissants le protégeant des dangers de la nuit, à son souffle régulier dans sa nuque et à ses paroles rassurantes qui calmaient si bien ses crises. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son refus de dormir ici cette nuit était si catégorique et quelque part au fond de lui, le ton froid dans sa voix lui faisait de la peine.

"...Excuse-moi d'insister, poursuivit-il tout de même, mais... Tu dors ici depuis déjà quelques temps et... Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ce soir serait différent des autres..."

Le fils du héros américain admira avec stupeur les traits de son nouvel ami se durcirent sans explications alors qu'il criait tout bas.

"Je ne t'appartiens pas putain, je n'ai pas à me justifier !"

Chris le regarda longuement avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois que Daken s'adressait à lui avec méchanceté. Il se demanda une minute s'il l'agaçait déjà comme tous les autres, et alors que des larmes toutes chaudes s'entassaient au bord de ses paupières, il détourna les yeux et tenta de conserver une voix calme qu'il souhaitait empêcher de trembler.

"...Je comprends... Tu peux partir."

Il entendit les draps du lit se froisser et ce dernier s'affaisser lourdement sous le poids des muscles de l'homme à la crête iroquoise. La main de celui-ci se posa sur la sienne et Chris la retira aussitôt, gardant son regard vissé au mur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait devoir dormir tout seul cette nuit et qu'il s'était habitué beaucoup trop vite à la présence de Daken à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait d'avoir encore été aussi faible, et surtout de n'être pas plus discret. Il avait bien conscience que son travail de voix était médiocre et que ses larmes étaient visibles à des kilomètres, même dans le noir.

"... Pourquoi tu pleures, Chris ? C'est parce que j'ai crié ?"

Silence.

"... Je ne voulais pas, écoute... Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu sais que je t'aime bien, ce n'est pas contre toi... Je serais bien resté ici mais... Mon petit copain rentre ce soir de mission, et si je ne suis pas là, il va piquer une crise, tu comprends ?"

Chris ne sut pas ce dont il s'agissait ni pourquoi il le ressentait, mais quelque chose lui déchira le cœur en milliers de petits morceaux alors qu'il écoutait les explications de Daken. Il aurait dû se réjouir : ce n'était pas à cause de lui que son ami ne restait pas ce soir. Pourtant la raison lui faisait dix fois plus mal. Il repassa en boucle la phrase dans la tête espérant comprendre sa propre réaction, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot pendant trop longtemps, il reprit :

"... A... Alors tu as un petit copain ?"

Il réalisa la cause de sa douleur en le disant. Daken avait un petit ami. SON Daken avait un amoureux. Et il n'était pas cet amoureux. Il rougit comme jamais en réalisant pleinement ce qu'impliquait cette révélation. Il était tombé amoureux de Daken ; un homme, un homme plus vieux, un homme plus vieux et plus beau que lui, un homme plus vieux, plus beau et en couple.

"Ouais, il s'appelle Lester, et il a un caractère de merde. Alors mieux vaut pour moi que j'y sois, tu comprends ?"

Il déglutit difficilement.

"Ouais, je comprends... Tu devrais y aller, il est déjà tard."

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il le priait de partir mais ça lui faisait mal dans son pauvre cœur d'adolescent... Il sentit Daken se pencher sur lui, et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, le punk était en train de l'embrasser tendrement. Les rougeurs sur ses joues s'intensifièrent davantage sans qu'il puisse les cacher.

"Je savais que tu comprendrais, tu es le meilleur Chris. Je reviendrais aussi tôt que possible. N'aies pas peur des ombres sur tes murs, elles ne peuvent rien te faire..."

Il s'était posé sur le bord de la fenêtre en parlant et s'apprêtait désormais à repartir.

Lui n'avait fait qu'acquiescer bêtement à ses remarques et conseils, le laissant s'éloigner sur les toits.

"Oyasumi Nasai."

Chris ferma la fenêtre quand il fut suffisamment loin. Il posa sa tête contre le carreau.

Je n''ai pas compris, mais je suis sûr que c'était gentil..."

Sans un mot, il se déshabilla sans penser aux ombres qui d'ordinaire le regardaient faire, se coucha sans garder la lumière allumer et s'endormit sans rêver à rien de fâcheux, ou de traumatisant.

Il ne vit cette nuit-là dans ses rêves que Daken et ne sentit que ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore et encore. Il se réveilla avec le sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

OoOoO

Nina plongea sans élégance sur le côté pour éviter la lame qui la suivait d'un cheveu depuis plusieurs minutes sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Elle poussa un cri exaspéré à l'encontre de son assaillante qui semblait s'acharner avec rage contre elle.

" Hey ! Asgard ! Tu peux te calmer une minute ?!"

La blonde souffla avec mépris et amusement. La faiblesse et le manque d'endurance des humains commençaient sérieusement à lui faire comprendre pourquoi son père adoptif les méprisait tant.

"Quoi ? La grande espionne est déjà fatiguée ? Je commence à peine à m'échauffer !"

Tout en parlant, la grande blonde étira ses épaules avec une moue indiquant qu'elle avait tout de même l'air de souffrir un peu. C'était encore un des nombreux inconvénients de cette monstrueuse poitrine. Elle était lourde, et bien souvent, après les combats, elle se trouvait sujette aux enkilosements de son dos et de ses bras. Elle poussa un grognement de rage.

Appuyée contre un mur le temps de reprendre son souffle, Nina observait le curieux spectacle que représentait l'Asgardienne qui jurait encore contre tous les dieux pour lui avoir façonné un tel physique. Amusée, elle soupira longuement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de s'entraîner avec cette grande brute, mais elle regrettait. Asgard était d'une rare puissance, et contrairement à Thor, elle restait malgré sa force suffisamment concentrée sur ses agissements pour ne pas commettre trop de bêtises en croyant trop aveuglément en ses propres capacités.

Nina enviait cette force physique qui faisait que même les hommes les plus vaillants la craignaient.

"... Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-... Ouais juste... Ces saletés me font vachement mal au dos, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ça s'arrête..."

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt qu'elle faisait allusion à sa poitrine et elle émit un rire amusé. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle du revers de la main.

Asgard la dévisagea un instant, jaugeant s'il était bien prudent pour elle de faire confiance à Nina. Puis, alors que ses muscles se tendaient à nouveau, elle capitula dans un soupir résigné. Elle rejoignit Nina qui la força à s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Elle bascula la chevelure d'Asgard part dessus ses épaules et remarqua que ses omoplates étaient couvertes d'un cuir solide qui l'empêchait de pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait.

"... Si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour te soulager, enlève le haut de ta tunique...

-Qu-.. J'en était sûre ! C'est encore une excuse pitoyable pour me dépoiler !

-... Mais non voyons, je suis sérieuse. La matière qui compose ton vêtement est trop dure pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Alors enlève ton haut. De toute façon je ne vois que ton dos, franchement, y a pas de quoi s'affoler..."

Asgard la fusilla du regard par-dessus son épaule. Rougissant, elle se débarrassa du haut de sa tunique, dévoilant son dos. De toute façon elles étaient seules dans la salle d'entrainement, et puis elle pouvait garder ses vêtements contre elle pour se couvrir.

Nina allait s'autoriser un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle réalisa que le dos de la blonde était orné d'une longue cicatrice qui autrefois avait dû être une blessure de guerre plus qu'impressionnante. Elle était rougie, tiraillée par la peau de guerrière de la jeune fille, partant de son épaule gauche pour rejoindre son flanc droit en caressant ses côtes.

La russe grimaça.

"Ça alors, c'est une sacrée blessure que tu as là... Comment...

-Un raid contre Jotunheim qui a mal tourné. Ils ont récupéré une de mes côtes et les nains des Montagnes ont forgé Ostara avec.

-... Ils ont récupéré ... Wow ! Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? "

Ostara était la grande épée multiforme d'Asgard. Elle leur avait déjà expliqué comment elle avait choisi son nom en fonction du jour de son anniversaire où l'on lui avait offert, alors Nina n'était pas plus surprise que ça.

"Bah, Volstagg a des blessures bien plus nombreuses et mon père de bien plus terrifiantes. Et tu verrais Loki sans magie... Son corps est un vrai gruyère, il a été tué si souvent...

-Ton père modifie son corps grâce à la magie ?

-Tout le temps, c'est rare qu'il se montre sans d'ailleurs..."

Nina haussa les épaules, un peu déroutée. Elle passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice de la grande blonde qui lâcha une plainte discrète. L'espionne en conclue que la marque devait être encore douloureuse. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait fait se déshabiller Asgard et se félicita mentalement de ne pas encore avoir essayer d'attraper ses seins. Elle passa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de la guerrière et les massa gentiment, jusqu'à les sentir se détendre et se dénouer. Elle poursuivit son massage jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa patiente lâcher un soupir de bien-être.

"C'est agréable...

-Ah, tant mieux. C'était le but, quelque part.…"

Tout en massant les trapèzes de la jeune femme, Nina se demanda ce qui pouvait être la cause de ses douleurs, avant de le réaliser, en fixant son dos dénudé.

"... Mais... Tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge, s'écria-t-elle avant de raviser sa voix un peu haute."

La concernée leva la tête, interrompue dans son état végétatif de plaisir intense.

"... Quoi ?

-... Tu... Tu ne portes pas de support pour tes seins, reprit-elle.

-... Et alors ?

-Et alors ? C'est pour ça que tu as mal, grosse nouille !

-... Grosse Nouille ? C'est censé être moi ?

-... Laisse tomber...

-... Bref, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que..."

Elle se tut un instant et réfléchit. Avec du recul, elle se rappelait...

"C'est vrai que ta soeur non plus, peut-être que ça n'existe juste pas sur Asgard..."

Ce disant, elle se couvrit la bouche. Oh la gaffe... Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être entendue quand le regard meurtrier de la guerrière se posa sur elle.

"Dois-je comprendre que tu as déjà déshabillé ma soeur ? Tu as mis tes menaces à exécution... Je devrais peut-être en faire de même, poursuivit-elle en faisant craquer sa nuque."

Nina émit un rire stressé en enserrant les deux bras d'Asgard afin de l'empêcher de lui mettre un coup. La blonde se débattit furieusement.

"Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de t'en coller une ?!

-Non, mais ça, je pense que ça va te calmer !"

Et pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, Nina, profitant du fait que ses mains se promenaient sur la poitrine dénudée de la blonde qui avait lâcher sa tunique, attrapa dans chaque main un sein encore vierge de caresse et les massa, les pressant l'un contre l'autre. Un petit cri de surprise/peur/colère franchit les lèvres de l'Asgardienne qui cessa de se débattre aussitôt pour marmonner timidement.

"A-arrête ou je te frappe...

-Tu vas m'écouter et ne pas me frapper ?

-Non ! Arrête juste, tu n'as... pas le droit de faire ça, si je ne suis pas d'accord...

-Ah tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai l'impression..."

Pour illustrer son propos, la russe tira sur les mamelons déjà gonflés et durcis de la jeune blonde qui ferma les yeux, pour ignorer le spectacle et espérer moins ressentir les vagues brûlantes qui irradiaient ses reins et mouillaient son sexe.

Mais dans le noir forcé, les sensations étaient bien plus intenses et elle ressentait nettement mieux les doigts qui malmenaient ses tétons de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus pervers...

Elle rouvrit des yeux embués de larmes d'incompréhension. On ne les éduquait pas au sexe sur Asgard. Le plaisir féminin n'était que rarement évoqué dans les livres d'éducation sexuelle et elle n'y était pas préparée.

Elle s'entendit lâcher un gémissement quand la bleutée pinça ses mamelons un peu plus fort.

"Tu m'écoutes ?

-... Tu as fait ça à Midgard ? demanda-t-elle sans colère, juste avec un tremblement dans la voix.

-... Oui, et d'autres choses aussi, répondit-elle sincèrement."

Asgard comprenait mieux le comportement récent de sa soeur. Si Nina lui avait infligé le même traitement qu'à elle, alors elle devait encore en être retournée, perdue entre ses désirs nouveaux s'éveillant et son amour pour elle. La blonde baissa la tête, réalisant ce que son amie avait sous-entendu par rapport à l'éveil de leur sexualité tardive. Midgard avait dû s'imaginer qu'elle serait condamnée à ne plus jamais ressentir de plaisir si elle restait à ses côtés, et c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était éloignée d'elle.

"... Nina, j'ai compris... Arrête maintenant..."

La rousse marmonna doucement.

"... T'es sûre ? J'avais l'impression que tu commençais à t'échauffer...

-La ferme, je ne commençais rien du tout-Ahh !"

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Nina pressait ses mamelons entre eux pour la punir d'avoir haussé le ton .

"Parle-moi plus gentiment, s'il-te-plait.

-... Il faut arrêter... huh... Parce que même si j'aime ça, c'est gênant... C'est mieux là ?

-Beaucoup mieux !"

Elle la relâcha et la blonde vit masser ses mamelons endoloris. Elle qui n'y touchait même pas quand elle était seule... Difficile premier contact. Il faudrait qu'elle discute avec Midgard de la violence de l'espionne avec son corps frêle.

"J'espère que tu n'y a pas été aussi méchamment avec Mid'... Je t'arrache les yeux sinon...

-Tu as mal, tu veux un massage ? la taquina Nina sous le regard agacé de la blonde qui se rhabillait."

Asgard lui offrit une grimace des plus sympathique en replaçant sa tunique. Pendant ce temps, l'espionne se redressait et rangeait ses armes blanches qui avaient voleté partout dans la salle.

"On reprend ? demanda la blonde sans grande conviction."

Le fille Barton haussa les épaules.

"J'ai une bien meilleure idée...On va aller vous acheter de quoi soutenir vos poitrines à toi et à ta soeur."

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, une Asgard pivoine sur les talons.

OoOoO

L'odeur des pancakes planaient dans l'appartements. Steve adorait le samedi matin, pour de multiples raisons comptant parmi elle la grasse matinée, mais surtout le fait qu'il adorait la pâtisserie. Déjà dans sa lointaine jeunesse, sa maman passait des heures avec lui à faire des gâteaux tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

S'il n'avait pas eu le temps de transmettre cette passion peu commune pour un super-héros à son fils, il avait mis un point d'honneur, tous les samedis, à lui préparer des pancakes au petit-déjeuner. D'ordinaire, ils se réveillaient tout deux aux mêmes heures, se préparant chacun de leur côté avant de se rejoindre en cuisine pour discuter des enseignements de Dieu ou du Rêve Américain pendant que l'un préparait la pâte à pancakes et que l'autre révisait ses cours.

Depuis toujours, les samedis s'étaient déroulés ainsi. Mais ce matin... Chris n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever. Lorsque tous les pancakes furent près, et qu'il eut fait trois fois le tour de l'appartement en s'attardant exprès devant la porte fermée de la chambre de son fils, Captain America en arriva à la conclusion qu'il allait être obligée de réveiller son fils.

Il frappa à la porte, espérant ne pas le déranger en pleine révision des stratégies militaires ordonnées par le SHIELD. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Il ouvrit la porte, et trouva Chris, les yeux rivés sur son PC, une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier sur son visage. Lorsque ce dernier réalisa sa présence, il ferma le clapet de son ordinateur, précipitamment. **Très précipitamment.** Steve arqua les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être suspicieux, surtout envers son fils, mais là, il détectait quelque chose de louche.

"... Tu matais quoi sur ton ordinateur là ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua son fils, cherchant visiblement à le détourner de l'intérêt de sa curiosité, ça va ?

-Ne changes pas de sujet. Tu regardais quoi ?

-Mais rien, mes devoirs justes..."

Steve, flairant avec déception le mensonge, s'approcha du lit de son fils et s'assit près de lui pour lui prendre l'objet du délit des mains sous les protestations de Chris.

"Si tu ne m'avais pas menti, je n'en serais pas arrivé là, se justifia le plus grand des deux blonds alors qu'il ouvrait le clapet de l'appareil. »

Qu'allait-il trouver ? Des devoirs en retard ? Un site sectaire néonazi ?!

Malgré tous les scénarios catastrophes qui lui étaient passés par la tête, il était passé à côté du plus évident de tous, qui arriva sans problème à le congeler sur place. Encore une fois.

Du porno. Gay, qui plus est.

Son regard voyagea de l'écran à son fils qui se cachait le visage dans sa main, gêné comme jamais auparavant.

Le souffle coupé et complètement atterré par la révélation, le Captain reposa silencieusement l'ordinateur sur les cuisses de son fils.

"... C'est de ton âge, finit-il par articuler doucement. Mais... Pourquoi... entre hommes...?

-D'après toi, marmonna le jeune blond entre ses dents pour bien faire ressentir son malaise. C'est un devoir pour le SHIELD, j'étudie les nouvelles techniques de diversions...

-Vraiment ? Demanda Steve avec un regain d'espoir accablant.

-Bien évidemment que NON, ABRUTI ! explosa l'adolescent en renversant autour de lui son drapeau des Etats-Unis et sa lampe de chevet. Je mate du porno gay parce que JE SUIS GAY ! Okay, c'est clair comme ça ?!"

Chris regretta aussitôt d'avoir explosé à ce point, d'une part car son père ne lui avait rien fait de mal, et d'une autre parce que, par respect, on ne traite pas son propre père d'abruti... Surtout qu'il était persuadé que celui-ci n'avait que chercher à le comprendre. Mais il ne parvint pas à s'excuser. Il voulait le faire mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il vit son père se lever doucement, remettant ses idée en place et se diriger vers la porte.

"... C'est clair. J'ai... fais des pancakes, si tu veux..."

Chris leva un bras tremblant qui fit face à la porte se claquant.

"Papa, attends..."

Il se mordit les lèvres en se repliant sur lui-même.

"Je suis trop con, putain !"

OoOoO

"Je suis trop con, putain..."

Bucky fut réveillé par le poids non négligeable de son nouvel amant se fondant sur lui dans une étreinte qu'il ressentit comme presque désespérée. Il émergea difficilement, s'étrangla lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seulement 9 heure du matin - Steve a une conception de la grasse matinée différente des autres personnes...- et passa un bras encore endormi dans le dos de Steve.

"Gnégnispasse... ?

-Je suis le plus mauvais père du monde, se plaignit bruyamment son amant en adoptant le ton d'un enfant de cinq ans qui réclamerait son goûter.

-... 'rquoi tu dis ça...?

-J'ai surpris Chris dans sa chambre, déjà j'aurais pas dû entrer, j'aurais dû l'attendre, la patience est une vertu, j'ai été nul, nul, et je suis entré quand même, et il était sur son ordi, et je suis trop con, j'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite mais mon bébé n'avait jamais fait ça avant alors je me posais pas la question mais il l'a fermé si précipitamment, j'ai trouvé ça super bizarre, alors j'y suis allé et comme il a protesté j'étais vachement inquiet, parce qu'il aurait pu tomber sur un site djihadiste, ou ou ou... ou sur le compte Twittère de l'HYDRA !

-... Le compte Twitter de l'HYDRA... Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt...

-... Bref, j'ai ouvert l'ordinateur et là ! Là ! Il était connecté sur une vidéo avec deux hommes et on voyait très très très bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas des crêpes ensembles ! Buckyyyyyyy, mon fils est gay, c'est ma faute tu crois ?! Tu crois qu'il se dit que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ou ou ou que je lui montre l'exemple ? Il doit être tellement déboussolé de ce revirement soudain !

-... tu me laisse en placer une ou bien...?

\- Oui oui, vas-y, tu vois je suis tout le temps comme ça, je ne laisse pas les gens parler, je tiens pas compte de ce qu'ils pensent, et ils se sentent bridés et affaiblis et c'est entièrement ma faute à moi !

-Steve ! hurla presque James, au bord de l'implosion avant de se raviser en voyant les larmes dans les yeux bleus de sa moitié.

-... Pardon...

-... Non excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû crier... Je supporte pas que tu te dévalorise comme ça... C'est pas ta faute, tu le sais. Les ados, c'est comme ça, ça se documente comme ça peut, parce que, surtout pour un garçon, c'est pas facile de parler sexe même avec son père... Chris est un garçon vachement timide, ça l'a gêné que tu le prennes sur le fait, c'est tout, je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas du tout.

-... Pourtant il m'a crié dessus...

-Il n'a juste pas réussi à exprimer sa frustration autrement... Ce n'est pas un surhomme, tu sais, il a besoin d'exploser parfois. Je pense qu'il regrette autant que toi... Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Un peu oui... Il m'a traité d'abruti quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il regardait du porno gay..."

 _"À tout hasard... Parce qu'il est gay ?"_ pensa Bucky sans le dire à haute voix pour que Steve ne reparte pas dans une crise d'hystérie furieuse.

"...Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas un abruti, tu prends juste le temps de bien comprendre les choses. Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée."

Captain America dévisagea un instant son vieil ami et nouvel amant avant de l'enlacer et de lui voler un baiser furtif. Le Winter Soldier sourit de l'initiative et prit les mains de l'autre homme entre les siennes avant de poursuivre :

"Tu es un très bon père, Steve, arrête d'en douter.

-... J'espère que Chris est d'accord avec toi...

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'est."

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte. Chris passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Il était embarrassé comme tout, et légèrement tendu par la présence de Bucky, mais il préféra en faire abstraction. Il s'approcha du lit, une assiette dans les mains contenant une pile de pancakes.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

"... Je suis désolé d'avoir crié et de t'avoir insulté papa... Je veux qu'on les mange ensemble... Et avec Bucky, s'il en veut..."

Ça avait presque écorché sa gorge en sortant, mais il fallait bien que ça sorte... Steve se redressa sur ses coudes, surpris et ravi à la fois. Il tendit les bras à son fils.

"Viens là..."

Chris ne se fit pas prier.

OoOoO

Assis entre les cuisses de son petit-ami, Jude observait fixement l'avancement de ses recherches avec l'air las et végétatif d'un vieillard qui regarderait passer les voitures. Il se demandait combien de temps cela lui prendrait encore à faire une découverte dont il pourrait se vanter auprès de son génie de père. Des idées, il en avait, et le temps libre pour mettre en pratique ne manquait pas. C'était bien beau d'avoir obtenu son diplôme à 11 ans, mais s'il ne mettait pas son brillant cerveau à l'épreuve, il resterait éternellement insatisfait.

Alors, depuis quelques jours, il avait eu une idée. Au détour d'une des nombreuses conversations qu'il avait eu avec Loki - apparemment seule forme d'intelligence à sa hauteur parmi tous ces foutus adultes- ce dernier lui avait plus ou moins raconté comment il avait fait pour ouvrir un passage entre le monde de Thanos et Midgard. Sans en avoir l'air, le fait en lui-même avait poussé sa curiosité. Il se demandait s'il était possible d'ouvrir une brèche entre deux mondes, même infime, sans avoir pour ça à employer le Tesseract ou à retrouver l'Éther.

Il y avait réfléchi, et rien depuis longtemps n'avait à ce point captivé toute son attention et surtout motivé son génie, exception faite de Jeremy, mais ça c'était autre chose.

 _Complètement autre chose._ La langue humide qui dansait dans sa nuque depuis dix minutes pouvait en témoigner, et il n'était pas certain qu'il tiendrait longtemps à ce rythme.

"... Jérémy... Arrête.

-...Quoi ? Gémit le nommé d'une voix rauque et pas vraiment maîtrisée. Tu n'aimes pas... ?"

Jude songea un instant à lui mentir mais il se rabroua aussitôt. La confiance dans un couple se basait sur la sincérité mutuelle entre les deux partenaires.

-Non.

-... Quoi, sérieusement ? Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est gluant, humide et dérangeant. Ça te vient d'où cette lubie soudaine de me bouffer la nuque ?

-C'est une marque affective ! Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? Tu ne ressens rien d'autre que... Ça ?"

Le jeune Stark posa un regard intrigué sur son compagnon avec une inquiétude clairement visible à travers ses traits. Il se sentait légèrement dépassé par la situation. Au ton employé par son vis-à-vis, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'était pas normal et qu'il aurait largement dû ressentir quelque chose - autre que la sensation d'une limace visqueuse se glissant dans son cou.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance l'un avec l'autre, Jude se sentait... Petit. Il réalisait qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi mature qu'il l'avait toujours cru jusqu'alors. Ses centres d'intérêt l'avait mené hors des normes des jeunes garçons de son âge, et, avec gêne, il réalisait qu'il avait sans doute manqué quelque chose.

Il s'était engagé sur la voix de la sincérité, alors il décida de ne pas faire demi-tour et poursuivit dans son sens, avec plus d'hésitation dans la voix.

"... Non, mais ça ne vient pas de toi... Enfin, je suis désolé, Je ne savais pas que... C'était une marque affective..."

Il guetta la réaction de Jérémy avec appréhension et fut grandement soulagé de le voir affiché un sourire qui semblait chercher sa consistance entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement.

"Ça ne fait rien, Jude. Veux-tu que... Je t'explique ? Enfin, cette nuit, je veux dire ?"

Jude éprouva un long frisson. Cette fois, il comprenait clairement le sous-entendu de son petit ami, et rien n'aurait pu le mettre plus mal à l'aise que cela, cependant il admettait dans son embarras que l'envie lui paressait tentante.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en faisant mine de se concentrer sur ses plans et ses recherches, que le rouquin observait avec curiosité par-dessus son épaule tout en l'enlaçant par derrière de nouveau.

"Tu fais quoi, mon petit génie ?

-... J'essaye de créer un Trou de Ver, Archer de mon cœur..."

Un silence consterné lui répondit, alors qu'il essayait de percevoir si Jérémy avait compris ce dont il parlait avant même de l'avoir regardé. Il comprit rapidement que son manque de réaction signifiait clairement qu'il continuerait à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte une réponse, quitte à se laisser volontairement cramer le système neuronal.

Poussant un léger soupir amusé, il poursuivit :

"Un trou de ver est, en physique, un objet hypothétique qui relierait deux feuillets distincts ou deux régions distinctes de l'espace-temps et se manifesterait, d'un côté, comme un trou noir et, de l'autre côté, comme un trou blanc.

-... Jeeee... Vais faire comme si j'avais compris.

-... Okay, en fait un trou de ver c'est un genre de pont entre deux dimensions qui serait deux versions différentes d'un même monde installées au hasard dans l'espace-temps...

\- D'accord... Et donc tu veux... créer ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il existe peut-être des choses dont on n'a pas idée dans un ailleurs qui nous dépasse... Imagine que nous puissions relier ensemble deux monde en créant ce fameux pont, et que celui-ci connaisse des réponses à certaines questions dont nous n'avons pas les réponses ! Je dois essayer, Jérémy.

-... Quel genre de questions quelqu'un comme toi peut bien se poser ?

-... Un remède définitif contre le Cancer, le Sida... Les malformations de tout type...

-Ton père a déjà réussi à te créer un nouveau cœur, remarqua objectivement l'Archer.

\- Un cœur Artificiel oui. Mais ça lui a pris douze ans pour en faire un performant, et je dis bien UN SEUL. Je ne suis pas le seul dans ma situation. Je... Je suis sûr que mes plans ont des chances de marcher, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin d'essayer.

-Tu es peut-être sûr de pouvoir ouvrir un trou de ver, objecta Jérémy, mais c'est à peu près la seule chose dont tu sois sûr. Que fais-tu de tout ce que tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as aucune preuve que tu ne vas pas apporter je ne sais quel psychopathe venu d'un monde parallèle pour asservir l'humanité... Un genre de Loki Hardcore qui lui ne foirerait pas tout ce qu'il entreprend ; penses-y.

-Si je ne prends pas ce risque, je ne réussirais sans doute jamais à atteindre le niveau de mon père, et ça compte pour moi, tu comprends ?

-...Ouais, mais pour autant, ça ne me rassure pas trop."

Jude eut un claquement de langue agacé. Depuis quand son petit-ami ne le suivait pas bêtement sans jamais fléchir pendant qu'il faisait tout le travail ? Pour une fois, il aurait simplement souhaité qu'on ne l'embête pas plus que ça, qu'on ne l'empêche pas de faire quelque chose qui lui tenait sincèrement à cœur. Il éteignit son écran et s'éloigna un peu de Jérémy, décidant de manifester de cette façon le fait que l'attitude qu'il adoptait le blessait sincèrement.

Le fils du couple d'espions comprit rapidement pourquoi Jude décidait de le bouder avec une grande maturité, mais il n'avait pas à cœur de l'appuyer dans ce projet. Il n'avait jamais été très vif d'esprit, et il en était conscient. Toutefois, il savait d'expérience que les tests incluant l'idée de démontrer à son père sa valeur ou bien des faits scientifiques non-vérifiés n'auguraient jamais rien de bons pour personne, et Loki lui-même était le meilleur exemple d'un échec cuisant bourré de bonnes intentions...

Il lâcha un soupir profond comme les Enfers en forçant Jude à s'allonger contre lui, alors que celui-ci fuyait délibérément son regard. Il embrassa son front tendrement, sans chercher à attiser sa colère.

" Tu feras ce que tu veux Jude. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas non plus, et si on me demande, je ne mentirais pas. Tu comprends ?"

Un regard intrigué se posa sur lui alors et il se détourna en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne comptait de toute manière pas entraîner son petit ami dans ses bêtises. Surtout s'il se trouvait que ses recherches menaient à des bêtises plus grosses que lui. Il devait admettre qu'une large zone d'ombre subsistait dans son travail, et il ignorait comment choisir à quelle dimension il allait lier la Terre...

Une main tendre sur son ventre le ramena à la réalité et il se redressa pour sourire à Jérémy pour se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un temps en silence, l'un contre l'autre

OoOoO

Voilà voilà… Alors ? Reviews ? :3


	17. Chapter 17

Salut.

Ouais je sais, ça fait un bail. Les explications se trouvent plus bas. Les excuses aussi.

Voilà donc la suite. Je ne réponds pas aux commentaires cette fois, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas si les lecteurs de cette période sont encore là (si c'est le cas, manifestez-vous, j'éditerais un chapitre de réponses pour vous.)

Si ça vous plaît, vous pourrez remercier Angie. C'est grâce à elle, et uniquement grâce à elle que je publie ce chapitre.

J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop décevant. Bonne Lecture.

OoOoO

« Attends, sérieusement ?

-Ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours. Sif a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, Midgard… »

La jeune magicienne n'approuvait pas totalement les arguments de sa sœur. En effet, en dépit du fait qu'elle était pour le moins renseignée et entraînée pour la suivre dans ses combats s'il le fallait, elle avait toujours préféré faire passer son imagination dans divers plans pour ennuyer le monde ou faire tourner son père Thor en bourrique. C'était quelque chose de gratifiant.

Plus en tout cas selon ses dires que de devoir suivre sa sœur à la guerre aux quatre coins des 9 mondes. Asgard avait toujours été plus centrée dans le domaine du combat qu'elle, et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait suivi l'entraînement draconien de la grande guerrière Sif, qui était extrêmement réputée comme la plus vaillante de toutes les combattantes. C'est elle qui avait appris à la guerrière blonde à manier de nombreuses armes ainsi que les arts du combat en compagnie de son père, évidemment.

La magie ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé en dépit du fait que la plupart des femmes de la noblesse asgardienne étaient de grandes mages. Sans compter Loki, qui n'avait pas à rougir de ses nombreux talents lui aussi.

Asgard était plus bagarreuse, sans doute aussi moins féminine que la moyenne, et c'était également pour cette raison qu'elle s'était fait sa propre réputation.

« Bah voyons, et moi je reste assise là, à t'attendre comme une idiote ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester assise. Rien de t'empêche de te lever.

-Tu m'énerves ! s'écria la brunette en bousculant son aînée avec colère. »

Le problème était sans doute que ce n'était pas la première fois que dame Sif l'embarquait avec elle à l'autre bout de l'univers pour aller vivre des combats épiques qui peuplaient les livres d'histoire qui envahissaient par centaines les étagères de la bibliothèque du palais.

Et combien de fois lui revenait-elle en morceaux ? Elle le savait pour l'avoir soigné assez souvent, pour avoir pansé ses plaies et nettoyé ses blessures de guerre. Être Asgardien ne protégeait pas de tout, et lorsqu'elle était grièvement blessée, Asgard ne devait son rétablissement qu'à la magie de sa sœur.

Cette fois-ci, Sif avait besoin d'elle pour une nouvelle raison farfelue que Midgard n'avait même pas écouté… Elle n'en voulait même pas à Asgard mais elle détestait cette sensation d'impuissance qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois que sa compagne était loin d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la soigner dès qu'il le fallait.

À ceci s'ajoutait le fait qu'elle se sentait faible et démunie sans avoir sa sœur près d'elle pour prendre sa défense lorsque besoin était, ni pour lui tenir compagnie quand personne d'autre ne voulait rester avec elle. Sur Asgard, c'était une situation plus que régulière.

Être la fille de Loki ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé dans ses relations sociales et souvent, les enfants du palais l'évitaient délibérément. Elle avait passé une partie de son enfance tapie dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, murée dans une intense solitude.

En effet, en dépit du fait que désormais sa sœur était très proche d'elle, lorsqu'elle était petite, Asgard se conduisait bien différemment avec elle. Tout ceci datait de la période ou Jane Foster avait quitté Asgard et que Loki avait fait irruption dans la vie de Thor. La blonde l'avait sans doute vécu comme une intrusion, et elle lui avait clairement fait sentir son ressentiment envers elle.

Les choses avaient changé bien sûr, mais Midgard avait un net souvenir de la solitude qu'elle avait éprouvée toute son enfance. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle se détachait de sa sœur, un vide familier renaissait en elle, et elle vivait chaque instant comme un mauvais souvenir.

« Je te promets… De revenir au plus vite. »

Asgard l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa propre tristesse.

Un vague tremblement dans le salon informa Midgard que son père avait déjà ouvert le Bifrost. Elle essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui s'entassaient dans le coin de ses yeux pour se replier en serrant contre elle une peluche en forme de citrouille.

Son portable vibra alors que le silence total régnait dans la pièce. La jeune Mage attendit une seconde avant de le sortir de sa poche. Le visage moqueur de sa valkyrie à l'écran lui redonna le sourire.

Elle avait tendance à oublier que désormais elle n'était plus tout seule. Ses amis ne la laisseraient sûrement pas.

OoOoO

De son côté, Jude arrivait enfin au bout de ses expériences, du moins en apparence. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits à travailler sur des plans qui auraient pu paraître bien compliqués au regard de n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas au sien. Jude adorait ce sentiment de complexité qui étreignait son esprit dès qu'il ouvrait ses dossiers et qu'il commençait à réfléchir. Son brillant cerveau lui avait toujours permis de tout savoir et de tout comprendre sans jamais être obligée de faire d'efforts considérables.

On pouvait lui envier cette facilité, mais lui y trouvait un calvaire sans nom. Pouvoir tout comprendre sans se fatiguer était tentant, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un privilège. Là où les autres étaient habitués à réfléchir avec beaucoup de sérieux, lui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Aussi, quand pour la première fois quelque chose lui résista, il dut s'admettre hors-jeu rapidement. Il se trouvait dans une situation qui lui semblait absolument inconnue et bien difficile à expliquer.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait un but précis, et à priori tous les moyens d'atteindre son objectif. Néanmoins il restait dans l'optique qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, sans le faire réellement. Il ignorait quoi, mais il voyait une faille dans ses plans, un problème qui l'agaçait plus que de raison. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à aller demander un avis à son père, et nul autre dans son entourage n'était suffisamment intelligent à ses yeux pour l'aider concrètement. Alors il s'arrachait les cheveux avec une inquiétante ferveur tout en imaginant divers retournements de situation qui auraient pu mettre en lumière ce défaut à son plan.

Il avait été voir Loki. Le Dieu avait peut-être un caractère déplorable, mais il devait bien admettre que ses conseils étaient bien utiles parfois. Il était le curieux mélange d'une folie pure et dérangeante, et d'une raison inébranlable qui en secouait plus d'un. Il était capable de paraître le plus malsain des psychopathes tout en restant pourtant un être doué d'une certaine bienséance et surtout d'une réelle intelligence qui ne se contentait pas de survoler le savoir.

Pour cela, Jude enviait Loki. Il n'était pas né comme ça, et son savoir résultait d'un travail sérieux et conséquent. Il suffisait de voir ses murs couverts de livres de haut en bas pour en avoir la certitude.

Seulement cette fois-là, Loki ne lui apporta pas de réponse. Il l'avait écouté très attentivement, mais n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire, se contentant de le dévisager avec un soupçon d'inquiétude et de curiosité qui ne rassura pas du tout le jeune Stark. Si même un Dieu assez fou pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de la Terre trouvait son plan dangereux, alors force était de reconnaître que c'était sans doute une folle entreprise.

Pourtant il ne s'en détourna pas.

Une voix en lui affirmait sans détour qu'il ne devait pas se laisser influencer par les autres et que cette découverte lui apporterait l'admiration tant souhaitée de son père, ou au moins un regard qui ne serait pas juste attendri par ses prouesses.

Un mardi après-midi, alors que son père était occupé à draguer Rune-Loki, qu'Asgard était partie tenir compagnie à une autre asgardienne pour il ne savait quelle raison, que les deux filles restantes flirtaient gentiment, que Chris rêvait à un acrobate à crête, et que Jérémy, près de lui, le regardait faire avec un regard tout à fait désapprobateur, il commença à mettre en place les différentes parties matérielles du portail qu'il avait décidé d'installer dans le salon, sans l'accord de qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais été très obéissant de toute manière, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de l'être un jour.

La voix agacée de Jérémy s'éleva dans son dos, amenant avec elle un frisson froid qui glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du petit génie.

« Tu n'as donc toujours pas changé d'avis… »

Il ne sut pas aussitôt ce qu'il éprouva entre la colère et l'appréhension, mais il ressentit les deux très distinctement. Il ressentait quelque chose de sournois se glisser entre lui et Jérémy depuis quelque temps, comme un petit fossé qui ne cessait s'agrandir de jour en jour. Cela avait commencé par de petites différences insignifiantes dans leur façon de démontrer leur amour, puis leur jugement mutuel s'était pernicieusement installé dans le doux abîme de leur différent.

Et depuis que cette expérience était entrée en jeu, il lui paraissait parfois désagréable de rester près de lui.

En réalité, Jérémy lui paraissait stupide. Comment pouvait-il avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il essayait de mettre en pratique et donc y porter un jugement puisqu'il n'y comprenait de toute manière rien ? Jude trouvait cela effarant et particulièrement agaçant.

Pourtant le regard de Jérémy, ses beaux yeux tempête et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve avec lui le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer en dépit de ses défauts, et il savait qu'il devait se montrer indulgent.

« Non, effectivement… Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je n'en ferais rien…

-Je croyais que tu avais des doutes sur l'efficacité de ton plan, argumenta l'adolescent roux. Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Juste le temps de voir si…

-Jérémy, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me dissuader de…

-Essaye au moins de m'écouter, je ne dis pas ça pour…

-Sérieusement, arrête ! Je sais ce que je…

-Toi, arrête, c'est n'importe quoi, tu t'en rends compte ou bien tu …

-Ça suffit ! Tu dis n'importe quoi… Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Est-ce que tu comprends un traître mot de ce qui est écrit sur mes plans ?

-Non, mais je comprends très bien que tu me crois trop bête pour avoir raison… ! »

Jude et Jérémy échangèrent un regard intense qui n'avait rien de leurs habituelles œillades pleines de tendresse et d'affection. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi ou comment, le fils de Tony Stark réalisa que le petit fossé qui s'était creusé ces derniers temps entre Jude s'était alors transformé en immense crevasse en un rien de temps.

Jérémy se conduisait comme un imbécile. Quand chercherait-il enfin à le comprendre ?

« … En effet, asséna-t-il sans vraiment y penser. »

Le gris tendre des yeux de son petit ami vira au noir alors que son propre cœur artificiel adopta une teinte d'un violet mêlé de rouge, comme la peur et la colère s'emmêlaient dans son corps et nouaient ses intestins.

Quand Jérémy le laissa seul en claquant derrière lui la porte du salon, il commença à calculer la probabilité que leur relation ait été fondée sur un mensonge mutuel. Comme s'ils s'étaient tous deux efforcés d'être quelqu'un d'autres pour se plaire. Il ressentait pourtant qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour lui trouver du charme.

Cependant, sur l'instant, la colère seule guida les gestes de Jude quand il actionna le système qui ouvrirait son portail vers une possible autre dimension. Selon ses calculs, tout devait bien se passer.

Et il était définitivement trop intelligent pour faire la moindre erreur de calcul.

Un élan d'autosatisfaction l'envahit quand il réalisa que le rayonnement émis par le portail s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il mettait ses plans en pratique. Il actionnait les manettes avec aisance, et la frustration aidant, il le fit aussi rapidement que faire se peut.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de ses calculs, qu'il suivait des yeux pensivement depuis le début de ses opérations, son sourire s'agrandissait joyeusement. Tout se passait parfaitement bien et cet imbécile de Jérémy Barton aurait la preuve, comme tous les autres, que son génie n'avait de limites que celles qu'ils lui imposaient.

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il s'entendit penser en ces termes et il ressentit un malaise sourd l'envahir. Il ne sut pas si cela le perturba au point qu'il ne parvint pas à taper correctement les manettes et boutons dans l'ordre qu'il s'était imposer, mais le portail commença à émettre d'étranges vagues soniques, comme si, de l'autre côté, on essayait pareillement d'en forcer l'accès.

L'inquiétude le gagnant, il cessa le moindre mouvement, décontenancé comme jamais. Il remarqua que pourtant rien ne changeait dans l'attitude du portail qui semblait même s'activer davantage. Les parois de fer se fissurèrent de part en part, jusqu'à exploser totalement.

Un éclat lui explosa au visage alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus ses commandes pour constater impuissant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son invention. Il trébucha sous le choc et la douleur qui traversa son front l'empêcha de se redresser aussi vite qu'il le voulu. Le sang pourpre s'écoulant de la large plaie qui s'était formée sur son front lui donna un long frisson d'effroi lorsqu'il lui coula dans le coin de l'œil.

Sa fierté l'empêcha de crier mais la peur qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'une simulation. Il se replia sous la table basse, terrorisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. D'ici peu, il ne savait quoi débarquerait sans doute, et il serait seul pour lui faire face puisque personne ne semblait vouloir venir l'aider.

Alors qu'il allait se décider à hurler pour que son père vienne l'aider, un bras adolescent passa autour de lui et l'attira contre un corps qui lui parut rassurant. Il s'attendait à voir Jérémy lui sourire tendrement pour le réconforter, mais c'est le regard intensément bleu de Chris qu'il croisa. Le jeune homme avait sûrement dû ramper jusqu'à lui, pour éviter tous les débris qui envahissaient la pièce et qui allaient s'éclater violemment contre les murs. Jude se flagella mentalement pour avoir pensé trop souvent qu'il était le plus inutile d'entre eux puisqu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Il était déjà beaucoup plus courageux qu'il ne le serait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jude ?!

-… »

Il ne sut pas répondre que tout était de sa faute. Son ami le saurait de toute façon bien assez vite pour lui en vouloir plus que jamais, alors autant ne rien dire pour l'instant. Chris passa la main sur son front avec inquiétude.

« T'es blessé… »

Alors qu'il allait commencer à le tirer pour lui faire quitter la pièce et rejoindre son père pour qu'il arrange la catastrophe qui était en train de se produire, Chris vit avec surprise les débris se figer dans les airs brusquement, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie. Il lança un regard à son partenaire, l'interrogeant sur son éventuelle connaissance d'une telle situation. Le silence qui les enveloppait n'avait rien de rassurant, et ils se serrèrent l'un à l'autre, attendant le moindre indice sur ce qui avait vraiment lieu actuellement dans la pièce.

Une voix grave, profonde comme les ennuis qui les attendait et qu'aucun des deux ne reconnut, s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Ainsi me voilà de retour sur cette misérable Terre… »

La qualification peu avenante de leur monde dans la bouche de l'individu ne rassura ni Chris, ni Jude. C'est alors que Midgard poussa la porte sans vraiment faire attention, intriguée par le boucan incessant et curieuse, comme souvent.

« Que se passe-t-il par ici ?! On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du cou… »

Si cette phrase avait une fin, ni Jude, ni Chris ne l'entendit. Elle mourut dans la gorge de Midgard alors qu'une puissante vague déferlante la projeta contre le mur du couloir si violemment qu'elle le traversa en une demi-seconde à peine, dans un grand cri de douleur.

« Silence. Fit simplement la voix. »

Chris se serait précipité sur sa meilleure amie si une main sur son poignet ne l'avait pas retenue comme un étau. Jude s'était désespérément agrippé à son bras en lui jetant le regard le plus suppliant que le blond ait jamais vu sur le visage d'un Stark. La peur intense du jeune homme le toucha profondément, et l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si lui aussi avait arboré une telle expression dans les griffes des membres d'Hydra. Il garda un œil sur le corps inanimé de Midgard dont seules les jambes ensanglantées étaient encore visibles de ce côté du mur brisé, mais il ne quitta pas pour autant Jude qui commençait à trembler dangereusement.

L'ambiance devint subitement affreusement lourde, lorsque l'individu commença à se déplacer dans la pièce, dépassant tout d'abord la table de commande derrière laquelle les deux garçons s'étaient cachés. Chris n'avait de sa vie jamais vu qui que ce fut de si imposant. Il lui paraissait immense, à tel point que de son angle de vue réduit, il ne voyait de lui que son imposante stature, sa tenue lui rappelant vaguement les tenues asgardiennes, et sa peau bleue-violacée.

Il ne sut pas nommer l'individu, mais des flashs de toutes les histoires racontées par son père lui revinrent à l'esprit et il déglutit en pressant Jude contre lui dans un geste protecteur, toute en constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne s'attardait pas plus sur Midgard qui n'avait plus esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Quand il déduisit que l'assaillant fut assez loin, il se précipita vers le couloir, en laissant derrière lui Jude qui resta plié sous la table, silencieux et tremblant.

Midgard ne bougeait plus, elle avait l'air presque morte ainsi mais Chris ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il la secoua doucement et constata qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sans difficultés. Elle se redressa, inspecta sa blessure qui contrairement à sa mort n'avait rien de feinte. Chris lui offrit un pauvre sourire devant son apparence et sa mine défaite.

« Tu n'es pas blessé, Citrouille, marmonna-t-elle en appliquant sur elle-même un sort de soin.

-Non, je n'ai rien, mais Jude est blessé lui…

-Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai soigné ça, fit-elle en montrant la peau de son ventre déchiquetée salement par l'attaque. Si tu peux courir, il faut que tu ailles prévenir les parents… Je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai vu… »

Chris acquiesça aussitôt, bien d'accord avec les propos de son amie. Il fit taire le sentiment d'inquiétude qui le gagnait pour aller à la suite de l'agresseur de Midgard, histoire au moins de savoir ce qu'il avait l'attention d'accomplir en s'invitant ainsi dans la tour Stark…

OoOoO

« Salut... »

Tony releva la tête en entendant une voix s'élever dans son atelier. Rune se trouvait de l'autre côté de sa table de travail et le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ces derniers temps on ne le voyait pas souvent sortir de sa chambre, il pouvait rester enfermé pendant des heures voir des jours et ne sortait que pour prendre de quoi manger. Le milliardaire l'avait installé dans une chambre de son propre appartement pour ne pas qu'il soit isolé. Après ce qu'il avait appris le jour de son arrivé, les Avengers comprenaient son besoin de s'isoler un peu et personne ne le pressait. Tony passait le voir de temps en temps pour voir comment il allait mais il n'avait jamais beaucoup de réaction de la part du jeune dieu. La seule personne qui arrivait à le faire réagir était son double et c'était seulement pour le faire fuir, il refusait toujours d'être en présence de Loki. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son comportement du Nouvel An.

Alors le voir ici fit sourire l'ingénieur et qui posa ses outils.

« Salut Rune. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

Le dieu haussa des épaules et prit place sur l'un des tabourets de l'atelier. Il en avait un peu marre de voir seulement les quatre murs de sa chambre mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser son double non plus alors il était parti se réfugier dans l'atelier du propriétaire des lieux. Et il aimait bien Stark. C'était le seul qui ne le regardait pas avec suspicion ou méfiance, qui le considérait comme une personne normale et pas comme le double d'un psychopathe venu du passé.

« Je m'ennuie... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper. Il n'y a pas de bibliothèque dans cette tour ?

\- La bibliothèque se trouve à l'étage du dessus, tu peux y aller quand tu veux. Jarvis te montrera le chemin. Tu aimes lire ?

\- Ça me permet de tromper mon ennuie. Et j'aimerais bien connaître un peu plus le monde dans lequel je viens de tomber.

\- Tu peux nous poser toute les questions que tu veux, à moi, aux Avengers ou à Jarvis.

\- Merci... »

Rune observa attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face, jaugeant s'il pouvait vraiment poser toutes les questions qu'il se posait intérieurement ou s'il disait cela seulement pour être poli. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de mensonge dans ses paroles mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses que son double lui avait interdit de dire. Il soupira légèrement et commença son interrogatoire.

« Comment as-tu rencontré mon double ? »

La première question du jeune dieu fit sourire le milliardaire. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait par la poser un jour ou l'autre. Ce fait étant public, Tony jugea préférable de dire la vérité.

« Tu... Il a débarqué ici dans l'intention de conquérir la Terre. Je lui ai fait face pour la première fois à Stuttgart. Il se battait contre Cap' et celui-ci était en difficulté alors j'ai balancé une décharge sur Loki qui l'a envoyé s'écraser dans les escaliers plus loin. On a pu l'arrêter et l'emmener à bord de l'héliporteur.

\- J'ai dû mal à croire que je me sois laissé faire si facilement... Je suis un Dieu pas une vulgaire marionnette désarticulée.

\- Tu as raison. C'était un plan pour monter sur l'héliporteur et nous diviser de l'intérieur. Ça a failli marcher mais tu as commis une erreur en tuant la mauvaise personne.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

\- On a découvert que tu voulais ouvrir un portail pour faire venir des chitauris ici, sur le toit de ma tour alors je suis venu à ta rencontre et on a parlé. Tu as voulu m'enrôler de force dans ton équipe mais ça n'a pas marché et... Je t'ai un peu cherché... Tu m'as balancé par la fenêtre... Et la bataille a commencé. Je sais qu'elle a fini pour toi au moment où Hulk t'a pris pour son hochet et t'a éclaté sur le sol de ma cuisine. D'ailleurs j'ai conservé la trace pendant des années mais j'ai fini par la reboucher il y a peu... Cadeau de Noel de Loki. Mais j'ai conservé la vidéo. Tu veux voir ?

\- Voir l'humiliation de mon double si fier et méprisant ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question... »

Tony rit devant le faux air choqué de Rune et demanda à Jarvis de lancer la vidéo. Le Dieu arbora un rictus moqueur devant les malheurs de Loki. Il devait avouer que ces mortels étaient des plus étonnants et ils avaient plus de ressources qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Et ce monstre vert était vraiment un midgardien ? Après avoir vu ces images, il allait peut-être éviter de lui faire des blagues douteuses pour ne pas finir comme le Loki de la vidéo. Mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu ici depuis son arrivé.

« Et ce... Hulk... Il n'est pas là ?

\- Non. Il n'a jamais voulu être un Avengers alors il ne vit pas ici. Il vient seulement quand on a vraiment besoin de lui.

\- Et comment c'est fini la bataille ?

\- On a réussi à fermer le portail, on a gagné et Thor t'a ramené sur Asgard. On s'est revu une fois après cela quelque temps après la bataille puis plus rien... Jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. Les Avengers ont décidé de s'installer tous ici pour l'entraînement des enfants.

\- Je peux demander comment j'ai eu une armée de chitauris sous mon commandement ?

\- Je préfère que tu poses la question directement à ton double. Il te répondra mieux que moi.

\- Si il me répond… »

Rune joua avec un tournevis en évitant le regard de Tony. Une question en particulier lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas la poser. Il avait un peu peur de la réponse en vérité mais il voulait la connaître.

« Il y a eu … quelque chose … entre toi et Loki ? Autre que votre amitié, enfin si on peut utiliser ce mot là… »

Tony regarda le jeune dieu en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Peu de personne le savait et c'était mieux ainsi mais Rune était quand même le double de Loki, d'une certaine manière, cela le concernait.

« J'ai remarqué que malgré vos piques constantes, vous êtes peut-être plus proches qu'on pourrait le penser…, ajouta le jeune dieu, pour expliquer sa question indiscrète.

\- Euh… Oui, on a couché ensemble une fois à Noël. Avec Thor. Mais ça n'a jamais était plus loin.

\- Avec Thor ! Vous… Tous les trois ? »

Le milliardaire hocha la tête en souriant devant l'air horrifié du dieu. Ça avait été une nuit fabuleuse à ses yeux mais il préféra garder ce détail pour lui. Autant éviter de traumatiser le plus jeune avec des détails inutiles.

« J'ai encore un peu de mal à concevoir que je suis marié à mon frère et que nous avons des enfants. C'est mon frère, on se connaît depuis toujours, on a grandi ensemble… C'est vraiment étrange… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'y faire un jour. Alors couché avec lui. Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer.

\- Ils sont très discret. On ne les voit presque jamais s'embrasser ni même avoir de geste tendre en public. »

Rune hocha lentement la tête et réfléchit à d'autres questions qu'il pourrait poser. Il en avait tellement dans la tête qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer. Il ne connaissait rien sur les Avengers, ni sur le monde dans lequel il vivait maintenant, si il allait rentrer chez lui… Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire des blagues sans risques ? Mais il se posait aussi beaucoup de question sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était étrange et il ne voyait pas du tout l'utilisation. Rien ne ressemblait à cela sur Asgard.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça ? Je sais que c'est ton atelier mais je ne vois pas ce que tu y construis. Et qu'est-ce que sont toutes ces machines ? Questionna-t-il en montrant du doigt l'atelier au complet.

\- Des armures, principalement. Ici, je fabrique à peu près tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Y compris un cœur pour mon fils.

\- Des armures ? Ça a un rapport avec le surnom que Thor t'as donné ? L'homme de fer, il me semble.

\- C'est ça. Je n'ai pas, comme les autres Avengers, des facultés particulières ou encore des superpouvoirs. Je n'ai que mon intelligence alors je me suis créé des armures me permettant de me défendre. Viens voir. »

Le jeune dieu était assez intrigué par les dires de l'homme en face de lui, il le voyait mal porté une armure comme celle que les guerriers portaient sur Asgard. C'était bien trop lourd pour lui. Mais peut-être que les armures étaient différentes sur Midgard ? Il se leva de sa chaise et suivit Tony jusqu'au fond de son atelier devant des vitrines. A l'intérieur se trouvait des hommes de métal et on pouvait voir l'évolution, de la forme la plus grossière à celle beaucoup plus sophistiquée. C'était incroyable, il comprenait bien mieux son surnom maintenant.

« Elles font quoi de particulier ?

\- Je vais te montrer si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir. »

L'ingénieur retourna au centre de l'atelier et monta sur une plateforme devant le regard intrigué de Rune. Il fit un geste étrange avec ses bras, comme si il voulait ramener quelque chose à lui mais rien ne vint. Le dieu fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre un vrombissement, rapidement suivit par un objet volant qui se dirigeait vers l'homme au centre de la pièce. L'objet se fixa sur son épaule avant de se couler sur son bras pour le recouvrir entièrement. Il fut suivit par le reste de l'amure et en l'espace de quelques secondes Tony fut entièrement recouvert de métal.

Rune se rapprocha pour détailler cette coque de métal. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fissure, pas le moindre défaut, contrairement aux armures asgardiennes. Les jointures étaient toujours le point faible de ce genre d'équipement, on pouvait y glisser une lame et blesser son porteur mais pas ici. Le métal recouvrait entièrement l'homme, ne laissant aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Le métal devait lui conférer la force nécessaire pour se défendre mais il devait toujours être trop lourd pour pouvoir se déplacer normalement.

« Je ne comprends pas… Comment fais-tu pour te déplacer ? Et ça doit être lourd et peu pratique pour la fuite. Et tu n'as pas d'arme.

\- Attends que je te montre le reste… Recule de quelques pas.»

Le jeune dieu obéit immédiatement et fit trois pas en arrière sans lâcher un seul instant le milliardaire des yeux, il était vraiment intrigué par son invention et il voulait tout savoir dessus. À sa plus grande surprise, des rayons bleu/blanc s'activèrent au niveau de ses mains et des pieds et l'armure décolla. Tony vola lentement autour de lui, lui laissant le temps d'admirer son invention. Et c'était vraiment impressionnant. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un voler à par Thor. Mais lui devait faire tournoyer son marteau pour cela et c'était moins classe que cette armure.

Quand l'ingénieur se posa, il s'approcha mais Tony lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini.»

Rune regarda plusieurs plaques de métal bouger pour laisser apparaitre un véritable arsenal. Des armes en tout genre apparurent sur ses bras, ses épaules… Et elles étaient toutes pointées vers lui, instinctivement il recula d'un pas. En le voyant comme cela, le milliardaire n'avait plus rien d'amical et il comprit rapidement que sur un champ de bataille, l'homme devait être redoutable. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas montré toutes les armes qu'il devait posséder.

Le masque d'Iron Man, se souleva, laissant apparaître le rictus moqueur de l'homme et celui-ci rengaina ses armes. Le dieu soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise devant toutes ses armes. Il s'approcha.

« C'est… Impressionnant… Et tu l'as vraiment fabriqué toi-même ? Ça parait tellement compliqué…

\- Avec l'aide de Jarvis, mais sinon oui.

\- Jarvis, c'est bien la voix dans le mur ?

\- Une intelligence artificielle. Qui est aussi l'une de mes créations. Mais oui, c'est lui.

\- Les asgardiens donneraient cher pour avoir l'une de ses armures. »

Tony demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir l'armure pour en sortir. Il adorait ses armures mais pour parler avec quelqu'un, il était peut-être plus poli de le faire face à face. Et c'était moins impressionnant de faire face à un homme plutôt qu'à une machine.

Se tournant vers le Dieu, il reprit.

« Je me doute… Avec, je suis capable de tenir dans un combat contre Thor.

\- Tu as combattu contre lui ?

\- Oui. La première que l'on s'est rencontré, Thor voulait récupérer Loki. C'était juste après l'épisode de Stuttgart. Enfin bref, on a eu un désaccord qui a mené à une bataille entre nous. Le résultat a été de quelques bleus pour moi, une armure un peu tordu et une forêt complètement ravagée. Mais il apprit une chose, ses éclairs ne font que renforcer mon armure.

\- Peu de personnes peuvent résister face à Thor. »

L'armure verrouillée près d'eux, Rune l'observa encore un moment avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Tony le suivit mais avant qu'il ne prenne place à son tour, Jarvis reprit la parole.

« Monsieur. Votre fils vient de conjurer un portail mais il en a perdu le contrôle.

\- Merde… »

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Tony surveillait les créations de son fils. Il connaissait son projet du moment mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. C'était l'invention de Jude et s'il voulait de l'aide, il pouvait venir le voir mais sinon, il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir. Mais malgré sa confiance en son fils, il gardait quand même un œil sur ses inventions au cas où cela déraperait comme maintenant. Il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas trop grave et qu'il n'y ait pas de blesser.

« Les conséquences Jarvis ?

\- Le salon est ravagé et votre fils est légèrement blessé. »

Tony, suivit de Rune, gagna l'ascenseur pour retourner dans son appartement. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas trop grave… L'état de son fils le préoccupait nettement plus que celui de son salon. Ce n'était que des biens matériels, il pouvait tout refaire alors que Jude était ce qu'il chérissait de plus au monde. Mais si Jarvis avait dit que cela n'était pas trop grave, il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'IA n'était pas du genre à dramatiser.

Quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, une tempête rousse suivit de son frère sortirent de l'autre ascenseur et leurs passèrent devant sans même les voir. Jeremy semblait vouloir retenir sa sœur de tuer quelqu'un mais sans véritable succès. La mini-espionne semblait assez remontée contre sa future victime. Mais Tony ne prit pas la peine de les écouter, autre chose accapara son attention, une vibration dans le sol qui n'aurait pas dû être. Rune l'a remarqua aussi et leva la tête vers lui mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, les jumeaux, dans leur discussion, n'y prêtaient même pas attention. Se concentrant dessus, l'ingénieur ne pouvait que reconnaître entre mille cette démarche lourde caractéristique. Une seul personne était capable de faire trembler le sol rien qu'en marchant et le milliardaire réagit à la seconde. Il ne prit même pas en compte le fait que cela était impossible, il avait été banni de la Terre mais son cerveau enregistra immédiatement le danger et il devait intervenir.

Avant même de voir la silhouette se dessiner au bout du couloir, il poussa Rune dans une pièce ouverte et se tourna vers les jumeaux. Il plaqua ses mains sur leurs bouches pour leurs intimer de se taire et les traîna à la suite de Rune, dans une pièce qui s'avérait être une salle de bain. Il ferma la porte doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les autres occupants devaient avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et ils ne posèrent pas de question, restant à l'affût du moindre bruit extérieur. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et chacun retint sa respiration, si Rune, Nina et Jeremy ne savaient pas quel était le danger en voyant l'expression du milliardaire, ils comprirent qu'ils valaient mieux faire profil bas et que la chose derrière la porte ne les trouve pas.

Les secondes s'éternisait et Tony cru un moment que Thanos les avait repéré mais il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Quand il l'entendit tourner au bout du couloir, il s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Nina voulut poser des questions mais un regard d'Iron Man l'en empêcha. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir au comment du pourquoi le Titan fou était dans sa tour, il devait absolument écarter les enfants et Rune de l'appartement et prévenir Loki et Thor. Il entrebâilla la porte et avisa Chris. Aussi discrètement que possible, il lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans la salle de bain en le bâillonnant brièvement de sa main pour ne pas que son cri de surprise n'arrive aux oreilles de Thanos.

Le jeune blond paniqua quand il se sentit tirer en arrière et bâillonné mais il força à calmer son cœur quand il reconnut ses assaillants.

« Chris, où est Jude ? Demanda précipitamment Tony sans élever la voix.

\- Dans le salon avec Midgard.

\- Midgard, est-ce qu'il l'a vue ?

\- Non. Elle est arrivée dans le dos du… de… l'extra-terrestre ? Et il l'a projeté au mur sans même se retourner. Je pense qu'il l'a crois morte. Mais elle va bien, elle m'a dit de venir vous prévenir. Quand je suis partie, elle soignait sa blessure. Jude est aussi blessé mais plus choqué je pense… »

Chris semblait hésitant. Pourquoi le milliardaire semblait plus préoccupé par le sort de Midgard que par celui de son fils ? De son coté, Tony soupira de soulagement. La jeune magicienne était la copie conforme de son père, si Thanos l'avait vu, asgardienne ou pas, elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. Il s'inquiétait bien évidemment pour son fils mais lui risquait un peu moins gros que la jeune fille pour le moment, bien qu'il lui ressemble quand même, c'était un peu moins flagrant.

« Chris, écoute moi attentivement, c'est important. Je veux que tu ailles chercher Jude et Midgard et que tu les emmènes dans l'appartement de Thor et Loki. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu croises le type à la peau bleue. L'avantage est qu'on l'entend arriver, il a la démarche assez lourde… Aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne doit pas vous voir et Midgard ne doit en aucun cas essayer de l'affronter. Partez d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Et vous trois, il désigna les jumeaux et Rune. Vous allez prévenir Thor et Loki que Thanos est ici, qu'ils ne doivent pas poser de question et ramener leurs fesses ici. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. »

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête, comprenant que la situation était grave. Tony vérifia une dernière fois que la route était libre avant de leur faire signe de partir. Chris tourna à gauche et avança jusqu'au salon alors que les quatre autres tournèrent à droite. Nina et Jeremy prirent le chemin des ascenseurs mais Rune suivit le milliardaire.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Ne reste pas ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Thanos a une dent contre Loki alors il ne va pas te faire de cadeau…

\- Tu n'as pas ton armure, je reste avec toi… »

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il abandonna la lutte et laissa le jeune dieu l'accompagner. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait même à se battre contre Thanos. Juste à le suivre en espérant qu'il ne trouve pas les enfants et attendre l'arrivée des renforts. Mais malheureusement, tout ne se passait jamais comme on le souhaitait…

Tony et Rune avaient rapidement retrouvé la trace du Titan Fou mais celui-ci avait l'air de retourner vers le salon et le milliardaire n'était pas sûr que Chris et les autres aient eu le temps de s'enfuir. Dans sa précipitation à le suivre, il heurta une console dans le couloir et un vase tomba. Il regarda un instant les débris avec horreur avant de lever les yeux pour tomber sur deux pupilles bleus qui le fixait. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas emmenant Rune avec lui. Thanos, lui, ne les lâchait pas du regard. Un lent sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à approcher lentement des deux hommes. Ceux-ci reculaient mais ils savaient aussi que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient pris au piège. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

La voix de Thanos s'éleva dans le couloir, faisant frissonner d'horreur nos deux Avengers.

« Justement ce que je cherchais… Je vais enfin pouvoir vous faire payer pour vos affronts…

\- Je croyais qu'il en avait qu'après Loki ? Questionna Rune à l'oreille de Stark.

\- J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il me détestait autant que lui… ? Je t'expliquerais les circonstances plus tard mais disons que je suis le responsable de la perte d'une assez grosse partie de son armée… Depuis on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'amour fou entre nous… »

Alors que le Titan s'apprêtait à les attaquer et à en finir avec eux, sans aucune explication, il disparut, sous le regard abasourdi des deux hommes qui échangèrent une œillade ahurie.

Rune se redressa le premier pour regarder autour de lui, avec une surprise qui n'avait rien de feinte. Il cherchait une preuve quelconque que quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'en soit sorti aussi vite et sans la moindre explication.

« Monsieur, le portail s'est rompu de lui-même. »

Tony s'était laissé couler contre le mur. Il était fatigué, réellement. Il devrait discuter avec son fils. Et par là il entendait -probablement- de pousser une gueulante phénoménale. Mais avant tout ceci, il allait falloir qu'il s'assure que cette connerie de portail était bien fermée pour de bon.

OoOoO

Jude avait parfois ce tempérament posé qui faisait défaut à son père. Celui-ci lui permettait sans grand problème de voir arriver de loin les divers ennuis de son quotidien. S'il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris quand sa mère avait attaqué sans succès son père en justice afin de récupérer sa garde, et que découvrir à Chris une potentielle homosexualité latente ne l'avait même pas fait hausser les sourcils, il devait pourtant admettre cette fois-là qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la tempête qui fonçait sur lui.

Cette tempête portait la couleur dangereuse des yeux de Jérémy, qui depuis qu'il avait commencé à poser un pansement sur son front blessé, n'avait eu de cesse de fuir son regard qu'il se forçait pourtant à rendre le plus désolé possible. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que les autres couples subissaient probablement ce genre de crise eux-aussi et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Sa propre voix se moqua de lui depuis un coin sombre de son esprit.

Et à quoi t'attends-tu au juste ? Il ne va pas gentiment te demander si tu vas bien et te faire un bisou magique…

La nature amorphe de Jude avait laissé place à un tremblement constant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Thanos avait envoyé Midgard traverser un mur. Il aurait pour toujours cette image affreuse du corps de son amie secoué d'un spasme abominable, dont le jeune homme se demandait encore comment il n'avait pas juste explosé sous la violence du choc, avant d'aller s'écraser violemment à travers le mur. Il s'était demandé un instant comment sa tête tenait encore sur ses épaules quand elle avait refait surface depuis les débris.

Le tapotement régulier de son petit ami sur sa plaie avait cessé trop brusquement à son goût. Il n'avait pourtant jamais aimé le désinfectant, mais le contact avec Jérémy lui semblait déjà bien trop lointain. Sa bulle de vinyle, dont il avait oublié l'existence depuis quelque mois, semblait à nouveau le séparer du reste du monde et il distinguait à peine le regard dur du jeune homme roux sur lui.

« Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolé, marmonna Jérémy sans le quitter des yeux. »

Il ne percevait pas la moindre ironie dans sa voix bien trop basse à son goût. Jérémy n'avait pas envie de l'entendre s'excuser, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait rester près de lui ou le consoler. Tout misanthrope qu'il était, il n'était pas sans connaître ce qui était en train de se passer sur l'instant. Le gouffre sans fond qui le séparait maintenant de Jérémy lui paraissait plus profond que jamais.

« Il faut bien pourtant que je le dise…

-Mais pourquoi t'excuser ? On sait tous les deux que tu ne te reproches rien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, je sais que c'est en partie ma faute si…

-En partie ? Jude, c'est entièrement ta faute ! Mais je suis trop bête, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle… »

Jude n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure menaçante que prenait ce semblant de conversation. Peut-être que s'il avait écouté Jérémy, rien ne serait passé… Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas au bord de la catastrophe, alors qu'il lui semblait pourtant que la véritable catastrophe était à présent derrière lui. Il ne lui restait que ses regrets désormais, alors qu'il essayait d'attraper une main qui se refusa à lui. Jérémy pouvait se montrer froid avec lui, et ce constat se faisait douloureux dans son cœur artificiel.

« Tu vis dans un autre monde, Jude. Tu n'as pas de cœur pour les autres…

-Tu dis ça pour me blesser… C'est bas…

-Tout n'est pas toujours une question de stratégie ! Arrête de toujours tout calculer ! Je t'ouvre mon cœur, je te montre ce que je ressens… Toi, tu passes ta vie à orchestrer une façon de te conduire pour satisfaire les autres… Ne me fais pas croire que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être juste heureux… Je suis peut-être idiot, mais au moins, moi, je me conduis comme un humain, et pas comme un cyborg. À croire que ton cœur artificiel parasite ton système…

-… Les sentiments ne viennent pas du cœur…

-Certes, asséna Jérémy, pour clore la conversation. »

Jude se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Cette remarque lui avait échapper et le trahissait douloureusement. Il devait bien admettre qu'il calculait tout dans sa vie, depuis ses mots jusqu'à ses émotions et son comportement. Il éprouva une grande honte en baissant la tête, ajoutée à une tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas, en dépit de la vitesse à laquelle tournaient les rouages de son cerveau. Il ne savait même pas comment répondre à Jérémy, et il n'osa pas attraper son bras quand il se leva pour se retourner et l'abandonner à sa bulle de solitude sur le sofa du salon ravagé.

« Est-ce que c'est fini … ? S'entendit-il demander à son petit-ami qui s'arrêta de marcher, sans pour autant le regarder. »

Il y eut un de ces silences lourds qui vous gonflent la poitrine et vous empêche de respirer correctement.

« … Je ne vois aucune raison de continuer à ramer tout seul… »

Et il quitta simplement la pièce en laissant Jude seul avec son reflet dans la table basse couverte de poussière. Comment la situation avait à ce point dégénéré en si peu de temps ? Comment il avait pu laisser Jérémy avoir une image si terne de lui ?

En observant les ravages causés par son besoin de reconnaissance, Jude eut tout le temps de se remettre sérieusement en question…

OoOoO

Eden avait toujours été fasciné par les avions, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Plus petit son rêve avait été d'apprendre à voler comme les personnages d'animé qu'il voyait à la télévision aux côtés de son père. Désormais âgé de 13 ans, il était devenu plus raisonnable, et il avait plutôt envie de devenir pilote de ligne et d'intégrer l'Armée, de marcher dans les traces de son père.

Pour l'heure il était simplement en train de vagabonder dans le grand Aéroport de Newark-Liberty, aux côtés de ses parents qui ne cessaient de le houspiller pour qu'il avance un peu. Sa mère, une jolie blonde dont la chevelure gravitait élégamment autour de son visage et rendait beaucoup de femmes envieuses, avait en effet un rendez-vous professionnel en France et ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde arriver en retard.

Ce n'était pas toujours évident de traîner ses deux trésors derrière elle en pleine semaine, alors elle devait bien admettre que les voir se presser derrière elle pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la rampe d'embarquement avait de quoi la rendre heureuse.

Tout en marchant, Eden écoutait ses parents se disputer gentiment, et ce en gardant un œil sur lui.

« Je te connais Sam, tu vas encore le laisser se coucher à 1 heure du matin…

-J'ai l'air irresponsable à ce point ? Se plaignit faussement l'accusé. »

Sharon fusilla son mari du regard avant de lui sourire. L'avion partirait d'une minute à l'autre. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue sans cesser de le regarder et reprit.

« Ne me force pas à répondre… »

L'homme à la peau brune lâcha un rire outré en regardant le sol. Il commençait à s'habituer à la voir partir régulièrement à travers le monde en le laissant avec Eden, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, à la voir embrasser son fils avec toute la tendresse d'une maman qui doit s'absenter, il éprouvait un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'empruntes pas un Jet ?

-… Enfin, Sam, c'est un rendez-vous qui n'a rien de privé… »

L'homme fit mine de comprendre. Il rappela Eden qui s'éloignait pour regarder un avion de l'American Airlines prendre son envol, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Dis « au revoir » à ta mère, on doit partir t'emmener en cours juste après.

-Super… marmonna le jeune homme avec désinvolture. »

Sharon lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'il la prenait contre lui. Suite à cela, elle leur fit un dernier signe et s'embarqua à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Le chemin du retour vers l'entrée de l'Aéroport se fit dans un silence désagréable pour le père comme pour le fils. Alors qu'il se faisait bousculer sans ménagement par un type qui était vraisemblablement très en retard pour son vol, Eden faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Il est sérieux le gars, là ?! »

Sam n'était pas du genre à empêcher son fils de jurer, en dépit du fait que Sharon l'y obligeait parfois. Il le retint par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber et lui sourit.

« Laisse tomber… »

Quittant l'aéroport, les deux hommes se posaient dans la voiture familiale et Eden put observer avec plaisir l'avion de sa mère décoller en pensant au moment où il le verrait atterrir… Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

OoOoO

Chris avait l'impression que cette semaine s'étendait en ennuis et en problèmes depuis déjà trop longtemps, quand bien même on était que mardi soir et qu'il venait à peine de refermer sa chambre derrière lui. Il n'avait pas encore sommeil, à dire vrai, mais son père lui avait intimement demandé de le laisser en paix pour la soirée, qu'il voulait passer en tête à tête avec Bucky. Même si le blond grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'il passait dans la tête de son père après son meilleur ami, il n'osait pas trop manifester son mécontentement, puisque son père n'avait pas vraiment élevé la voix à la découverte de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Il s'était contenté d'une jolie moue désapprobatrice qui avait fait craqué Bucky sur le champ – Chris se rappelait encore beaucoup trop nettement de la manière dont son père s'était déplacé pendant le reste de la soirée… Quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal. Il aimait bien se dire qu'il avait un style, et que copier simplement son père dans son quotidien ne lui suffisait plus. Dans tous les cas, cela plaisait à Daken et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

D'ailleurs à dire vrai, ils avaient déjà un peu repoussé depuis que le punk s'était improvisé coiffeur, mais la tondeuse était déjà repassée par là. Le sourire au lèvre, Chris caressa la partie courte de sa chevelure en se demandant un instant s'il les garderait comme ça. Son téléphone vibra et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il y avait déjà quelque temps que son demi-frère ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, alors il ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Après tout, ça l'occuperait. Généralement, Eden commençait à penser à lui quand il arrivait au soir, les jours où leur mère s'éclipsait à l'autre bout du monde et qu'ils ne la voyaient pas pendant un petit bout de temps.

En réalité, lui la voyait encore plus rarement, puisqu'il vivait la plupart du temps chez son père. Il se rendait chez elle un week-end de temps en temps, et plus rarement une semaine entière durant les vacances d'été. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas proche de sa mère… Leur relation était particulière, et s'il était heureux de la voir dès que c'était possible, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait juste appris à vivre de cette manière, avec le manque de sa mère qui n'était en fait pas réellement présent, puisque son père lui avait toujours fournis l'amour et l'attention de 10 parents à la fois. Il avait parfaitement assumé les deux rôles, et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne tenait pas à briser ce qu'il construisait avec Bucky. Si cruel et insensible qu'il ait pu se montrer à son égard, le Soldat de l'Hiver était la première relation que son père s'autorisait depuis sa mère, et c'était réellement bon de le voir vivre à travers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Et puis il représentait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une belle-mère dans sa vie, même si ça lui faisait grincer les dents, au point la comparaison avec la gente féminine rendait son honneur sauf.

Un doux tapotement contre le carreau de sa chambre le ramena à la réalité et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut Daken, qui attendait, tout sourire, que Chris vienne lui ouvrir.

« Salut, petit punk*, ça fait un bail, lui fit-il en guise de bonjour.

-Salut, Daken, marmonna-t-il piteusement. Comment tu vas… ? »

Il se sentait nerveux comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer un oral important, pourtant un sentiment agréable de confort l'envahit rapidement. Il adorait son ami bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû mais tout ceci lui était bien égal au fond. L'essentiel à ses yeux était qu'il pense un peu à lui et un peu moins aux autres, pour l'heure.

Il pensait avoir été parfaitement juste en s'occupant de s'assurer de la santé de Midgard – qui l'avait traité de Citrouille-Infirmière avec le sourire et un abdomen entier de bandage – puis en laissant Jude et Jérémy régler leurs problèmes de couple sans venir mettre son grain de sel. Il lui paraissait incroyable comme les choses pouvaient être simples quand ses pensées n'étaient pas qu'un océan informe de renseignements et d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa puberté, il se sentait bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un boulet qu'on traîne.

Vivre par soi-même sans chercher à rendre fier qui que ce soit avait vraiment du bon, quand on y songeait bien.

« Tu as l'air tellement détendu qu'on jurerait que je t'interromps en plein yoga…

-Je ne sais pas faire de yoga.

-Moi non plus. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… »

Chris lui offrit un petit sourire amusé en le laissant s'asseoir sur son lit défait. Il n'était pas sur le point de se coucher, pourtant la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Il devait être onze heures du soir, et si la tour était affreusement silencieuse, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester amorphe.

Il se posa face à Daken au milieu des draps, et attendit simplement qu'il commence à parler. Niveau débit, et contrairement à la prestation qu'il avait mené devant ses camarades, l'homme à la crête n'était pas en reste, et c'était souvent lui qui mettaient en mouvement les conversations. Le regard brillant dans la nuit, Chris n'avait rien de spécial à dire. Il n'avait besoin de rien ; regarder Daken et suivre les traits abruptes et indomptables de sa chevelure ou de son visage lui aurait suffi pour plusieurs heures.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis que je suis parti la dernière fois ?

-Non. Enfin si. Pardon. Jude a essayé de détruire l'univers. »

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des œufs de cailles en dévisageant longuement Chris. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien suivi l'histoire…

« Quoi ?

-… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-… Tu viens de me dire que Jude avait essayé de se la jouer Loki…

-… Euh… En fait ce n'est pas exactement ça… En cherchant à faire quelque chose… Enfin c'est du jargon scientifique, je ne comprends pas tout, donc je te passe les détails… Il a amené un gars qui a voulu trucider Tony et Loki.

-… Eh bah… »

Chris s'était arrêté de réfléchir comme un adolescent soudainement. Son regard se posa sur Daken. En dépit de toutes les qualités qu'il lui trouvait, une partie de lui savait qu'il venait d'entendre quelque chose de très important.

« Daken… ?

-… Euh, oui ?

-Je croyais que jusqu'à ce qu'on te le présente, tu ignorais qui était Loki ?

-… Bah… Oui... »

La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce alors que tous deux savaient pertinemment ce qui suivrait dans quelques secondes. L'odeur sale et âcre du mensonge donna un haut-le-cœur à Chris, qui reprit, d'un ton plus certain.

« Dans ce cas comment es-tu au courant de sa tentative de prendre le contrôle du monde ?

-Tout le monde est au courant, je te signale…

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu ne le connaissais pas ?

-… Ça aurait très bien pu être un autre Loki.

-Qui fréquente un frère qui s'appelle Thor, et ce serait leurs parents qui seraient pleins d'humour.

-Tu commences à te faire une montagne de trois fois rien, Chris… Sérieusement, tu sais que je t'aime bien non. »

Chris serra les dents en constatant le repli stratégique et la tentative de l'amadouer par des paroles réconfortantes. Daken lui cachait quelque chose de plus grave qu'un simple mensonge, et même s'il se sentait déjà un peu trahi, il préférait s'assurer de la gravité de la situation. Il reprit le cours de la conversation avec une vivacité qui le surpris lui-même.

« Qui es-tu vraiment, Daken ?

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Je t'ai toujours aidé depuis qu'on se connaît, et maintenant tu m'agresses presque ? Merde, tu débloques complètement Chris !

-C'est justement parce que je t'ai… Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi que je ne fais que parler… Si tu tiens à moi aussi… Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais chez moi, à t'intéresser à un mec idiot à qui tu dois que dalle… »

Les mots étaient durs envers lui-même autant que son inconscient l'était en le traitant d'imbécile heureux. Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que sa minable personne intéresserait qui que ce soit ? Évidemment qu'il se moquait de lui depuis le début… une histoire pareille n'arrivait que dans les fanfictions bizarres qu'écrivait Loki entre deux lessives et une menace de mort imminente à l'encontre de la totalité des habitants humains et canins de la Terre…

« Tu n'es pas idiot… Commença Daken en choisissant prudemment ses mots. Tu es même très intelligent…La preuve en est que tu m'as percé à jour sur une futilité… »

Chris déglutit difficilement en détournant les yeux. Il aurait largement préféré se tromper. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gênes d'espions transmis par sa mère soient si puissants ?! Il fit face au mur, la mine basse et déçu comme il avait l'impression de l'être à chaque fois qu'il était un peu heureux. Malgré lui, il ne résistait pas à l'attirance exercée sur lui par Daken. Il était amoureux, désespérément, intensément amoureux, et le mal que le punk venait de lui faire ne changerait rien à ça. Il savait pourtant que tout ce bonheur qu'il avait ressenti durant ces quelques jours de tranquillité à ne penser qu'à lui et à son cœur gonflé d'amour ne serait bientôt que le souvenir d'une joie intense muée en une détresse permanente et en une tristesse étouffante.

L'amour est un vrai fléau.

« Avant que tu ne sortes un rasoir de sous ta lampe de chevet pour te taillader la peau et écrire que je suis un menteur, laisse-moi m'expliquer … Je ne suis pas un méchant… Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ou briser les Avengers ou quoi que ce soit…

-Ah non ? Eh ben pour l'aspect « ne pas me faire du mal », c'est raté…

-Je sais… J'ai merdé, c'est ma faute, mais écoute-moi… À la base… Je suis là pour espionner le Soldat de l'Hiver. »

Chris ne sut jamais où il puisa la force de se retenir d'aller lui-même chercher Bucky dans son plumard aux côtés de son gigolo de père pour lui faire avaler du liquide vaisselle par le rectum, mais la colère qu'il éprouva sur le champ se vit clairement sur son visage qui se crispa sur plusieurs muscles dont il ignorait l'existence. La mine inquiète de Daken fit voyager une vague de douceur jusqu'à son cœur meurtri et le soigna quelque peu.

« … Je sais ce que tu penses… « Encore ce foutu Bucky de mes couilles » … « Un de ces quatre je vais lui faire gober son bras de métal comme un flamby » …

-… Mes pensées sont plus imagées.

-Je sais aussi ça, lui sourit Daken avec compréhension. Je ne dois que le surveiller… mais je suis vraiment entré dans ta chambre par hasard la première fois… Et même si au début de cette mission, tu étais surtout un prétexte, je me suis sincèrement attaché à toi… »

La raison de Chris menait en son for intérieur une lutte sanglante contre son cœur de guimauve qui voulait se réchauffer auprès des muscles appétissants du jeune homme à la crête…

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore te faire confiance après ça… Finit-il par marmonner, tout bas…

-… Le baiser qu'on a partagé n'avait rien d'un mensonge, je peux te l'assurer…

-… Je n'en suis même pas sûr… Tu es comme un étranger pour moi. Je m'aperçois que je ne sais rien du tout sur toi…

-J'ai peut-être des mœurs un peu légères mais je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui… »

Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs lèvres. De temps en temps, la raison pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Chris se blottit contre Daken en ronronnant presque.

« Je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire… Il était comment ce baiser déjà ? »

Le soulagement éclaira enfin le visage de son vis-à-vis qui lui offrit un doux contact entre leurs lèvres qui s'épousèrent parfaitement. La sensation de la peau de ses doigts et de sa bouche contre de Daken procura au corps de Chris une sensation plus que délicieuse qui se fondit dans ses muscles et ses pensées comme un savoureux coulis de chocolat fondu. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami sans jamais rompre le contact.

Du moins l'initiative ne fut pas la sienne. Daken avait juste fini par capituler pour retrouver la faculté de respirer par la bouche. Pour combler le vide qui s'était installé dans le silence étrange qui flottait dans l'air, le blond finit poser une question qui était restée jusqu'alors tapie au fond de son esprit.

« Et… Une fois que tu auras finit d'observer Bucky… Qu'est-ce que tu devras faire ? »

Il eut un vague instant d'hésitation dans le regard bleu clair de Daken, mais il décida d'asséner la vérité sans détour.

« Je devrais le tuer. »

OoOoO

Bon. Voilà.

Je suppose que vous êtes déçus… Au bout de combien ? 4 mois ? 5 ? de la tournure bizarre que prend cette fiction… Il faut dire que ça fait des mois et des mois que c'est écrit, mais… Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, et pour quelques raisons personnelles, Serpent d'Argent de ressent plus vraiment de motivation dans l'écriture de cette fiction. J'ai décidé de ne pas l'abandonner, bien que ça me déprime vachement maintenant que j'y pense.

J'attends de voir vos avis s'il y en a. Si personne n'a envie d'avoir la suite, il est clair que je ne vais pas m'y risquer, mais sachez qu'un plan pour la suite est prévu.

Certes, ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver mais une suite existe bel et bien. Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'avoir.

Je tiens tout de même à vous présenter mes excuses. Il s'avère que j'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour reprendre la partie de Serpent d'Argent. J'ai essayé jusqu'au bout de la convaincre. Mais j'aurais dû voir la réalité en face.

Alors je vous présente mes excuses, à vous tous, lecteurs, que j'adore et qui m'avez beaucoup manqué.

On se retrouve dans les coms~

Bye.

((Chat Noir))


End file.
